


The Northern Star

by pippawrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Hand Jobs, Harm to Animals, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippawrites/pseuds/pippawrites
Summary: Far from home and enslaved by the enemy, one day Turok is granted a beautiful reward: a boy from the northern lands. He didn't expect to get this attached.





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd was screaming, and so was Turok.  
  
They howled with bloodlust, making the arena vibrate with the sound of his name, and he roared back with the bellow of the victorious. They loved him, and he loved their adulation.  
  
_The Cleaver, the Cleaver,_ they chanted, whilst he stood in the midst of his bloodbath and let them sing his victory.  
  
He could still hear them long after he'd left the arena, returning to the quarters where his owner kept him and the other fighters. Today the show was over, but tomorrow they would be back, and watch with the same frantic hunger as he defeated more adversaries or killed more beasts. He had only been in the city for a month, his owner having brought him in from the provinces after hearing about him, and yet the slaves who went to the market told him his name was everywhere.  
  
_The Cleaver. The Lion-slayer. The Northerner who beat a bear to death._  
  
Turok snorted. No matter what one might say about the Uzan, they did appreciate a good show.  
  
He got rid of the last of his armour, handing it over to the slaves who would clean it, and was then more than happy to sink into his tub. He had his own in his room, and he was aware of the privilege; his owner was more generous than many in his rewards.  
  
And not unduly harsh in his punishments, which was lucky for Turok since he did not exactly have the most cooperative of natures. That, and his love of fighting, had landed him here in the first place; his people had raided a Uzan outpost, and thinking he knew better had gotten him captured.  
  
Then beaten, starved and whipped until the Uzan soldiers had unloaded him at the nearest slave market, and his owner's steward had happened to look for new blood in the arena.  
  
Turok had hated it at first. He fought for his people, the proud Taran, and not for the amusement of their southern enemy. It infuriated him, and he'd let that fury out on his opponents when the training master had first tried to see what he was made of.  
  
The training master had liked it, and so had the crowd, and very quickly the small town he'd been brought to had flocked to see him.  
  
Turok hadn't initially wanted to give them a good show. The Uzan liked suspenseful, elaborate fights, so he'd just charged in like a barbarian gone mad. He'd hacked and sliced like a primitive butcher, soaking the arena's dirt crimson, but for some reason the spectators hadn't been able to get enough of it. They had begun screaming for more, and they hadn't stopped since.  
  
_You're a beast,_ his training master had said, in his halfway decent, albeit broken tongue of the North. _You fight like their worst nightmare from the North, and they love how much it scares them._  
  
Turok couldn't pretend to understand that, as in his experience fear was a thoroughly nasty feeling. But he supposed these were the somewhat pampered middle classes of the Uzan, who didn't know the torment of real fright. Though his people were not as prosperous, living in the harsher lands north of the mountains, he suspected he would find the same type of spoilt, bored crowds if he looked for them.  
  
Spoilt, bored crowds who adored him, and as his acclaim had grown, his resentment had dimmed. True, he was still a slave, and given a choice he'd rather be free - but at least he wasn't a disdained farmhand, and he wouldn't die from the whip. He was a recognised fighter, and he would die sword in hand.  
  
It was better consolation than nothing.  
  
In the meantime, it also afforded him quite decent accommodation, as far as slaves' quarters went. He had his own room, a good bed, more than one hot meal a day, and his tub was filled after every day in the arena. He also had the luxury of a solid wooden door instead of bars, with only a latched window to peer inside.  
  
_Behave and one day the master will allow you to go out into the city,_ one of the slaves had told him, and Turok waited for the day. The more senior fighters did indeed roam the city whenever they pleased. Turok supposed he just had to prove himself trustworthy and he would be allowed the same freedom.  
  
Indeed, where would he go? He could find home, every Taran could find home, but he doubted he'd make it far.  
  
Turok heaved himself out of the tub, the water going cold, and dressed whilst the tub was carried out. He met with the other fighters in the canteen, and ate in silence with his usual crowd. Most of the others were wary around him, though none of them would ever confront him in the arena; considering he fought to the death, his opponents were mostly wild animals or fighters from other masters. His own wouldn't risk an expensively trained fighter needlessly killed.  
  
The senior fighters however, who had seen everything there was to see in the arena, didn't shy away from him and let him eat with them.  
  
Sated, washed and tired, Turok was ready to call it a day when he lay down on his bed.  
  
Then the door opened, and Turok grunted when he saw the intruder.  
  
It was Bern, a senior slave who supervised everything arena-related. He was past fifty with the hawkish eyes of a snitch and the moral fortitude of a rat.  
  
But he was good at organising and with numbers and had the ear of their owner, so everyone else endured and prayed he'd break his neck on the slippery stairs of the first floor.  
  
Perhaps their prayers were beginning to bear fruit. Bern had a rather large bruise on his cheek and his lip was swollen when he came in, dragging a girl by the arm behind him.  
  
'Turok,' he said. 'The master's delighted with you. He says you've earned yourself a proper reward, and here it is.'  
  
Turok narrowed his eyes, trying to process the most important words in Bern's speech. The arse knew Turok struggled with the Uzan tongue and made it a point to talk fast to him, for the pleasure of then repeating himself slowly as if he were addressing an idiot.  
  
'Reward?' Turok repeated.  
  
'Yes, re-ward,' Bern enunciated. 'This girl, _re-ward_.'  
  
So saying he pushed the girl forward, a pretty young thing in a thin dress who briefly glanced at Turok with frightened eyes before lowering them to the floor again.  
  
_Ah._ This time, Turok understood.  
  
He shook his head. 'No. Not her.'  
  
'Think you can be picky, you barbarian? She's good enough for you, firm tits and tight cunt.'  
  
'Not her,' Turok repeated. 'Not girl. I want boy.'  
  
Bern seemed genuinely surprised, then he snickered. 'Oh, I see. Well, it's the master's wish for you to have a hole to fuck, so we'll get you a boy, eh? It won't be a moment.'  
  
He left, taking the girl with him, and Turok couldn't help a sudden wave of impatience. It had been quite some time since he'd had a good fuck, when he'd bent one of the serving boys over the tub. Sadly, that boy had been assigned to other duties, which was a real shame since he'd quite happily sucked Turok's dick too.  
  
No matter. He'd find release tonight, and he felt himself harden just thinking about it.  
  
He didn't expect Bern to come back this fast, but it really couldn't have been more than a few moments before the intendant was back, and this time he had with him a boy dressed in a simple tunic and breeches.  
  
A beautiful boy. When Bern thrust him at Turok, he had trouble believing he would really be given such a lovely slave.  
  
'There you go,' Bern said, smiling broadly. 'A pretty boy for you. He's a bit of a handful, but I'm sure you'll teach him his place, eh? Enjoy him.'  
  
Bern sounded almost too gleeful at the prospect, and closed the door with an unsettingly happy smirk.  
  
Turok raised his eyebrows, then decided it didn't matter. He had something far prettier to concern himself with.  
  
He looked at the boy, who had retreated to the wall furthest away from him and was watching him warily. He had the loveliest, clear blue eyes, large and framed with pale lashes in his boyishly handsome face. His mouth looked small, but Turok was sure he could fit his cock in there with some goodwill, and his blond, slightly wavy hair seemed made to pull on. His frame was slim, long legs and narrow hips and perhaps a bit taller than average, but when Turok stood up he knew he would tower over the boy by a good foot. He couldn't be twenty summers yet.  
  
There were some bruises on his bare arms and his left cheek shone bright red, which lent credence to Bern's statement the boy wasn't as sweet as he looked.  
  
Turok smirked. Let the pretty thing try to hit him.  
  
'Come here,' he said, motioning for the boy to come closer.  
  
The boy stared at him and didn't react. It annoyed Turok; surely his Uzan wasn't that unintelligible.  
  
'Listen,' he said slowly. 'You will do what I want. If not, I hurt you. If you good, I good. Understood?'  
  
'Please don't hurt me,' the boy said in a low voice, and Turok didn't recognise the accent.  
  
But at least he spoke Uzan.  
  
'Understood?' Turok repeated.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
And he understood Turok.  
  
Good. Turok didn't ask for more.  
  
'Come here,' he said again.  
  
The boy hesitated, nervously clenching his fists, but at last he pushed off the wall and took small, slow steps towards Turok, watching him cautiously.  
  
Turok resisted the urge to just grab him. As long as the boy did as he was told, he would show some patience.  
  
Finally the boy stood in front of him, still looking uneasily at him, and Turok grinned.  
  
Without warning, he took hold of the boy's waist and flipped him down on his mattress, rolling over him to pin him to the bed.  
  
The boy made a frightened gasp which quickly changed to a squeal of terror when Turok pushed his hand into the boy's breeches.  
  
Any obedience left. The boy punched him in the chest, and whilst it surprised more than hurt Turok, it was enough for the boy to wriggle out of his grasp before Turok regained his senses.  
  
He growled and roughly grabbed the boy around the middle, sending them rolling on to the floor, and managed to get a grip on his flailing fists. Crushing them to the ground next to the boy's head, he brutally pinned his legs with his knees and snarled into the boy's face.  
  
' _Stop_.'  
  
'No,' the boy panted. 'No, you stop. Please don't. _Please don't_.'  
  
'You stop or I hurt you,' Turok said through gritted teeth. The boy was quite cute, flushed and panting, and Turok's breeches were beginning to tighten uncomfortably.  
  
Damn it, he'd already fought today. He just wanted to fuck now.  
  
'Please don't do that to me,' the boy begged, staring up at him with wide eyes. 'Please don't, I didn't do anything to you.'  
  
'You my reward. You do what I say. Understood?'  
  
'Please, I didn't do anything to you. Please don't hurt me.'  
  
'You. My. Reward,' Turok repeated slowly, hoping the boy would finally get it.  
  
'But I didn't do anything to you!' the boy pleaded again, and Turok failed to see how that made any difference. 'Please, why would you wish to hurt me?'  
  
Was this boy new to the concept of slavery? It didn't matter what he wanted or what he had done - the master had said he should please Turok, so that's what he should do.  
  
Was he perhaps a Uzan whose family had fallen afoul of the law? He spoke Uzan fluently, after all, and if his accent seemed strange to Turok that could simply be a regional thing. After all, Turok had only been to a few of the many provinces of the Uzan Empire.  
  
Turok wasn't in the mood to gently ease the boy into his new life. He wanted either his dick sucked or ridden, preferably both, and the prettiest boy he'd ever seen was going to do so.  
  
He ground his hips down, rubbing his hard cock against the boy's crotch, and growled.  
  
'I want fuck you. I _will_ fuck you. You nice, I nice. You nasty, I very nasty. Understood?'  
  
The boy seemed even more terrified now that Turok's clear intent was pressed into him, and gave him a heartbreaking look.  
  
Or it would have been heartbreaking, if his heart were what Turok was concerned about.  
  
Instead, he only forced the boy's legs apart with his knees and settled between them, enjoying the little noise the boy made. It was of distress, but he had a lovely, smooth voice, and it aroused Turok all the more.  
  
'You animal,' the boy whispered. 'You disgusting, filthy, perverted animal, not fit to eat from a pig's trough – _ow!_ '  
  
'Little shit,' Turok hissed as he slapped him, not appreciating the insults, and for a moment didn't understand why the boy looked at him with more shock than fear.  
  
Then he suddenly realised in which language the boy had insulted him.  
  
It wasn't in Uzan. It was in the Northern tongue, and whilst the intonation was different and the words not those commonly used in the Taran kingdom, it was undeniably his people's tongue.  
  
Turok's eyes widened, and he stared in bafflement down at his captive.  
  
'Are you from Tara?' he asked in Taran, the sounds wonderful after so long.  
  
The boy mustered him silently for a short moment, and then he slowly shook his head. 'I'm Behan.'  
  
Beha, the second kingdom protected from the Uzan Empire by the mountains, and east of Tara. The kingdoms had long been rivals, and Turok's father had still fought against Behan soldiers, but when the Uzan had become more and more powerful, a truce had been reached in the North. One of the Behan princesses had married the Taran Crown Prince, and twenty years later, a tentative friendship was seeping into an alliance of convenience. It was made easier by their shared language and surprisingly similar cultures, for two kingdoms who had long bickered. Beha was the richer kingdom and followed a stricter social and moral code whilst Tara was larger and less particular about its trade partners, but they worshipped the same gods, had the same basic laws and generally agreed nothing was worse than the Uzan.  
  
The boy looked Behan, Turok realised. They were reputed for fair skin and hair. His own chestnut hair and eyes however were found across both Tara and the Uzan Empire, and he could really have passed for anything.  
  
'How do you know Uzan?' he asked, his lust momentarily forgotten. It felt wonderful to converse in his mothertongue.  
  
'I was taught. It's taught in Beha.'  
  
It probably was. The Behan did like to think they were something better.  
  
'Huh,' Turok grunted. 'What's your name?'  
  
The boy seemed to ponder whether to answer or not, but considering he was still trapped beneath Turok, decided it was best to stay in his good graces. 'Anyo,' he eventually replied.  
  
'Anyo. Nice. I'm Turok. Not that I think we'll meet again, but so you know what to scream later.'  
  
Instantly the fear and disgust were back in Anyo's face. 'Please, don't. I - I know you said I am some kind of reward, but please, don't do that.'  
  
Turok snorted. 'What else am I supposed to do with you?'  
  
'Please, we could... talk,' Anyo finished lamely.  
  
'Talk?' Turok scoffed.  
  
'In Northern. You... Listen,' Anyo continued with sudden resolve. 'You can sleep with any boy, but you can talk Northern only with me. I'm sure this won't be the last time you're given a... a reward, but this may be the last time you'll ever meet someone who talks Northern. You know the Uzan haven't managed to capture that many of us, and it's not very likely two uncommon types of slaves will ever cross paths again. Not so soon, at least. So you can talk in Northern with me, tonight, and sleep with someone tomorrow, or you can force yourself upon me tonight, and not talk Northern for the next ten years.'  
  
It was a hefty argument. Turok couldn't deny speaking Northern soothed the homesick ache in him, and it was true he would probably be given another bedmate soon, if he kept his current streak of victories up. He might even be given one every night or have a permanent one, as some favoured slaves did.  
  
At the same time, he was still painfully hard and aroused, and pressing down on Anyo had not helped.  
  
He would just have to settle for something in the middle, then.  
  
'Fine,' he said. 'I won't fuck you. But I'm still hard and I want to come, so you'll have to accommodate that.'  
  
'What?' Anyo stuttered with wide eyes. 'How - what - no, please!'  
  
'Oh, shut up,' Turok snapped as he shifted his grip to hold both of Anyo's slim wrists in one hand, tearing off the boy's breeches with the other. 'I told you I won't fuck you.'  
  
'Then what are you doing?!'  
  
'Getting it another way. Now are you going to behave or do I have to tie you up? Makes no difference to me, you'll look pretty for me either way.'  
  
Anyo looked too scared and confused to respond, and Turok took that as compliance. He released the boy's wrists and flipped him on to his stomach before he could protest, then yanked down Anyo's loincloth.  
  
'Please, what are you doing?' Anyo panted in fright, trying to get up.  
  
Turok pushed him back down with a single shove and growled.  
  
'Shut up. Don't piss me off.'  
  
'You said - ow!'  
  
'I said shut up,' Turok snapped, smacking the boy's delightful arse. Fuck, it was the prettiest sight, round and tight and begging for a cock. Turok decided to focus on his goal before his resolve disappeared.  
  
He untied the laces on his breeches and finally pulled out his aching dick, rock-hard and already wet at the tip. He grabbed the boy's thighs, slid his cock between them and then squeezed them together, the warm pressure making him hiss.  
  
Anyo gave a strangled gasp, and choked on his words when Turok began to move.  
  
'You can't - oh gods -'  
  
Turok wanted to talk, but not now, and he decided the boy could make better use of his voice. He locked the boy's thighs with one of his own, freeing up his hand, and reached around to grab at the boy's limp dick, beginning a steady stroke.  
  
'Please - no!' Anyo panted in distress, and a thread of patience in Turok snapped.  
  
He leant forward and bit harshly into Anyo's lovely, white neck, making him cry out with pain.  
  
Turok loved the red mark when he released the skin. 'You take what I give you. And don't pretend you don't like it, your dick clearly says something else.'  
  
Anyo wasn't large, but it was the nicest handful and Turok relished in the sound the boy made when he squeezed it.  
  
'Please,' Anyo whimpered, his voice breathless, and Turok wanted to fuck him hoarse. 'Please, I - I can't -'  
  
'Yeah you can, and you will,' Turok growled. 'You're going to come with my dick between your legs, as you should, and you'll fucking love it.'  
  
Anyo whined, and Turok burrowed his nose in the crook of his neck, lost in his soft hair, soft skin, soft noises, soft _everything_ , and when suddenly the boy shook with release, his thighs squeezing Turok's dick unexpectedly tightly, Turok felt himself come as well.  
  
He bit down again, wanting to leave every possible mark on the boy, and effortlessly crushed Anyo's body to his whilst he finished, unmindful of Anyo's pained cries and struggles.  
  
He released Anyo's bruised neck to catch his breath, their pants loud in the silence. Anyo's body was still taut, obviously waiting for the next opportunity to escape, and Turok was amused at the thought the boy was at his mercy. He could keep Anyo like this the whole night and there was nothing the boy could do about it.  
  
He nosed Anyo's ear, pretty like the rest of him, and enjoyed the slight twitch running through the boy's body.  
  
'I'll say, you pretty thing, if that's how it is without fucking you, you'd make the best whore of a lifetime.'  
  
'That's disgusting,' Anyo hissed, and redoubled his efforts to get away.  
  
Turok chuckled, amusement growing at Anyo's fruitless efforts, and pressed his stubbled cheek to the boy's. Anyo's blond stubble was invisible, and to Turok it seemed more downy than scratchy. _So pretty_. It was going to be damn hard to let him go in the morning.  
  
Anyo's pink mouth was inches away, and Turok couldn't resist the temptation, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
But this the boy managed to evade, turning his head away, and instead Turok was presented with the fresh bite on his neck. His failed kiss annoyed him, but he was still in the satisfied hum following his orgasm, and looking down the boy's front, saw Anyo's tunic covered in his come and Turok's dripping between his legs.  
  
So instead of forcing it, he simply licked and mouthed at Anyo's neck until the boy broke.  
  
'Please, just let go now. You've had what you wanted. Please stop that.'  
  
'Since you're asking so nicely,' Turok chuckled, and finally released the boy.  
  
He stood up, and the boy scrambled away, trying to pull up his loincloth and breeches at the same time.  
  
Until he realised his thighs were still covered in come, and he grimaced.  
  
Turok laughed. The boy was just too cute.  
  
'Here,' he said, and feeling charitable he tossed him a small rag. The boy would still have to return to wherever he had to in the morning with a come-covered tunic, and Anyo's repulsed sigh told him the boy knew it.  
  
Turok smirked, tucking himself in and watching as Anyo tried to clean up the best he could. Eventually, after a failed attempt to wipe off the come on his tunic, he balled up the rag with a sigh and shifted to lean against the wall.  
  
'Still denying you liked it?' Turok couldn't help asking with a shit-eating grin. Anyo pretended not to hear him, so Turok approached until he towered over Anyo's sitting form. 'You owe me conversation, sweetheart. As good as this was, don't think I'm satisfied enough I won't fuck you till you can't scream if you don't talk.'  
  
Anyo closed his eyes tightly, obviously struggling with himself before he answered. 'I don't want to talk about this. Can't you think of something else?'  
  
'You're right, your tunic really says it all,' Turok smirked snidely. 'Now come on, sweetheart, look at me and tell me what you know about recent developments in Tara.'  
  
It was good to hear about his country, especially that the Uzan were still unable to cross the mountains with an army, and that the king was still in good health, and everything was as fine as it could be. Turok had been a slave for some good six-months now, a considerable time to spend in ignorance. Anyo didn't say when exactly he'd been captured, or how, but it had been in recent weeks.  
  
In the end, Turok was surprised by how little he regretted not fucking the boy. Sure, it wouldn't leave his head and each time he saw the bite marks, he wanted to sink his teeth into every inch of the boy's body, but it was a bearable want when hearing about his homeland.  
  
When it was time to sleep, because Turok did have to fight the next day, he pulled the boy next to him on his bed, ignoring his protests, and pressed Anyo's body to his. The boy smelled tantalising, but fortunately for Anyo, Turok was too tired to do something about his stirring dick before he fell asleep.  
  
But if he fought well tomorrow, and was granted another reward, he knew what he would ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

Anyo shook in his restraints. He tried to hide it, to clench his fists to keep his tormentor from seeing his trembling hands and control his unsteady breathing, but the man's satisfied laughter told him he knew.  
  
'Are you sorry for striking and biting me yesterday yet?' the man's slimy voice slithered into his ear.  
  
Anyo jumped and tried to lean his blindfolded head away, and it earned him a hefty smack on the cheek that made him taste blood.  
  
'I'm surprised you can walk today,' the man continued, caressing his bare back. Anyo was kneeling on all four on the floor, his hands restrained to the stone beneath him, and he couldn't evade the repulsive touch. 'I'm surprised, but it's a good thing. It means I can have even more fun with you than I'd planned on.'  
  
Anyo gritted his teeth. _Don't show them_ , his father's voice sounded in his head. _Don't ever show them. You are stronger than you know._  
  
Anyo wasn't. His father had been strong, a high-ranked commander of the Behan army, but he was just a scholar. He would break, but perhaps he could delay it long enough to avoid complete humiliation.  
  
He heard the birch before he felt it, and screwed his eyes shut beneath the blindfold. The rod fell several more times, and Anyo's back was burning when the man finally stopped.  
  
But it was too soon. Even Anyo knew it, through his pain and misery. This couldn't be all.  
  
It wasn't. Anyo suddenly felt hands on his bare arse, and the man's pleased laughter as his muscles clenched in reflex.  
  
'This will certainly feel nice around my cock, you worthless brat. Don't you wish you were nicer to me yesterday, eh? It could have saved you a lot of pain.'  
  
Anyo wanted to scream, but instead he let out a sob when something abruptly prodded at his entrance. _No_ , he wanted to yell, _no no nonono_.  
  
'That's it, you little whore, cry for me,' the man cackled gleefully, and without further warning, inserted something up Anyo's arse.  
  
Anyo tasted blood as he savagely bit into his own tongue, his scream of pain caught in his throat. Behind him, the man let out a surprised noise.  
  
'By the gods, you're tight. Did he not fuck you at all yesterday? Or perhaps his dick is that small, it would explain his bad temper,' his tormenter laughed to himself. 'Well, not to worry, that'll change. I'd relax if I were you, though. That was just one finger, and my cock is much larger than that.'  
  
He was going to kill him, Anyo thought as the man began moving his finger, in and out without a care about him. When the finger left, he didn't know whether to be relieved or panic worse was coming, but it returned with something wet and cool that was pushed into him and smeared around his hole.  
  
_Oh gods._ It was going to happen. Anyo couldn't help the tears gathering in his eyes. This ugly brute was going to rape him, and he could do nothing.  
  
When he heard a sudden knock at the door, he was sure his mind played tricks on him.  
  
But the man heard it too, letting out an irritated sigh.  
  
'I said I'm busy.'  
  
'But the master came!' was the reply from the other side. 'He's here, right now! You have to welcome him!'  
  
'For fuck's -' the man hissed angrily. Anyo felt movement behind him as he rose, and then the door opened. 'I'll be with the master in less than a moment. Make sure everyone is where they should be and if the fighters are squabbling over petty nonsense again, tell those dumb brutes to shut up and be on their best behaviour. Now go.'  
  
'Yes, sir. But what about him?'  
  
'Oh yes. Have someone clean that up, now get going.'  
  
Footsteps faded, there was some commotion outside, and then Anyo heard someone approach. He kept still, and didn't say a word when his hands were unlocked and his blindfold removed.  
  
'It'll be fine,' the other slave said as he helped Anyo up. 'Everyone starts by getting into his bad graces.'  
  
Anyo didn't reply. He had never been more humiliated to be seen by another person. He gratefully took the tunic and breeches held out to him, and put them on with shaky hands before being led outside. The slaves and servants were all busy with the master's arrival and thankfully no one paid them attention.  
  
They had almost reached the room Anyo shared with two other slaves when a voice intercepted them.  
  
'Hey, is that the Behan?'  
  
'Yeah it is,' Anyo's companion replied, even as Anyo closed his eyes and wished for anything else.  
  
'Oh good, I found you,' the new arrival told Anyo. 'Come with me, I've got a job for you.'  
  
Miserably, Anyo followed. It couldn't be worse than what he'd just escaped.  
  
*  
  
It had been a good day for Turok. The fights had been glorious, the crowd enraptured, and the arena had been stained red from one end to the other, giving everyone what they wanted.  
  
Now fed, clean and impatient, Turok was waiting for the Behan. He'd asked Bern's assistant for the boy as soon as he'd finished eating, both because the assistant was nicer than Bern and Bern was off somewhere doing who-the-fuck-cared. Any moment Bern didn't spend nosing in others' business was a good moment.  
  
Turok had heard the master had arrived, of course, but he wasn't more concerned. The master visited the arena and attached living quarters quite frequently, but it wasn't Turok's job to see to him. If the master wanted to see anyone, they'd be sent for, so who cared what went on in his room.  
  
Anyo was finally shoved into his room and the door closed, and Turok grinned to see him.  
  
'Come here, sweetheart.'  
  
Anyo did, but his steps seemed a bit unsteady and he was unnaturally pale, even for a Behan.  
  
He looked upset. Turok frowned. He didn't expect Anyo to be as delighted to see him as he was to see Anyo, but they'd parted on well enough terms this morning. Turok had gotten them off, rubbing their cocks together whilst Anyo whimpered underneath him, and had made a point of pushing up Anyo's tunic to spill on his bare stomach.  
  
The boy hadn't been amused, and he'd told Turok to stop forcing pleasure on him countless times, but he'd seemed more annoyed than anything else when leaving afterwards.  
  
'What's with you?' Turok asked.  
  
'Nothing,' the boy mumbled. 'It's fine.'  
  
That didn't sound convincing, but Turok wasn't interested in a heart-to-heart right now. His dick was half-hard just from looking at the boy, and remembering how Anyo had whined and writhed this morning, trapped in unwanted but undeniable pleasure, was enough to make him harden completely.  
  
'Good,' he said, and pulled the boy down on to his lap, Anyo's back pressed to his chest. Anyo stiffened but he didn't resist, and Turok began lazily mouthing at his elegant neck. 'I'm going to take my time with you tonight. I'm not fighting tomorrow, and I don't care if I don't sleep until sunrise. I'll have you naked in this bed the whole night.'  
  
Anyo shivered and his voice sounded tight when he replied. 'I'm not going back on our deal. If you do that, I'm not speaking another word to you.'  
  
'Oh, I know. I'm keeping to my word. I won't fuck you. But there's much more than that, didn't you know? Short of putting my cock in you, I can do anything I want.'  
  
'That's not - that's not the spirit of the deal,' Anyo protested in a panicked voice, beginning to struggle in Turok's grip. 'You know what I meant when I said that!'  
  
'I know what I heard. That's the deal, love. If you want to make a new one, you'll have to renegotiate. But no promises you'll like the new terms better, although I might,' Turok said, sliding a hand down to grip Anyo's crotch.  
  
Anyo made a choked sound. 'Why did you ask for me again?' he asked in a desperate voice. 'Why didn't you ask for someone who'd want your attentions?'  
  
'Show me a prettier thing than you, Anyo, and I'll ask for it.'  
  
'That's not fair. I can't help it if you find me attractive.'  
  
'Well, neither can I. Guess that's your problem.'  
  
'Please, is there anything I can do?'  
  
'For fuck's sake, boy, I'm not that ugly,' Turok sighed exasperatedly. 'And I make sure you come as well, so just shut the fuck up and be glad it isn't worse.'  
  
Anyo closed his eyes and swallowed, but he didn't protest when Turok began exploring his chest beneath his frumpy tunic.  
  
'Did you put on this ugly thing on purpose?' Turok chuckled. Anyo didn't answer, so Turok just shrugged. 'Sorry to say it didn't work. You're still a sweet little thing.'  
  
Turok's hands had found the boy's nipples, and he pinched them, drawing an enchanting gasp from the boy as his eyes flew open. Turok began playing with them and Anyo writhed, rubbing his arse against Turok's erection.  
  
'You act like a virgin,' Turok grinned, thoroughly satisfied with the boy's responsiveness.  
  
To his surprise Anyo flushed then, an adorable pink hue spreading across his cheeks as he turned his head away from Turok.  
  
It made Turok pause, and his eyes widened in disbelief. 'You actually _are_?' he sputtered. 'You _are_ a virgin?'  
  
Anyo refused to look at him. 'What does it matter to you?'  
  
'Well,' Turok began to answer, then paused. 'You're right, as far as you're concerned, it doesn't change much.'  
  
'Well then,' Anyo replied tightly.  
  
It did change something for Turok, though. Somehow the boy's inexperience made him all the more delicious.  
  
'I mean,' he continued, 'I could try to be nicer.'  
  
'Please,' the boy scoffed. 'Nice was the last thing on your mind yesterday.'  
  
'Well, yes,' Turok admitted. 'But I'm in no rush today. I'll make this good for you, sweetheart.'  
  
'Please, just... Just do what you must, and stop trying to force my participation.'  
  
'With that attitude, you won't enjoy anything.'  
  
'I don't want to enjoy it, can you not understand that?' Anyo suddenly snapped, glaring at Turok over his shoulder. 'I don't want to be here, I don't want to be with you, and I don't want to enjoy any part of it!'  
  
That stung more than it should have. Turok knew Anyo didn't really like him, and that he himself couldn't get enough of the boy wasn't something Anyo had encouraged.  
  
Still, his stubborness grated on Turok's wrong side, and his grip around Anyo tightened.  
  
'You should be grateful you found someone nice enough to strike a deal with you,' he growled. 'I could have fucked you and then beaten you until you sang for me like a pretty songbird. How long of a beating do you think you could take, huh? Not quite as long as you'd like it, I'm willing to bet. Be grateful I've been this patient with you, and fucking shut up if all you're going to do is complain.'  
  
Anyo closed his eyes and his mouth tightened, but he made no more protests. Placated for now, Turok loosened his grip and stroked his sides, enjoying the soft skin and supple flesh. Gradually, he moved his hand to Anyo's crotch, slowly beginning to squeeze and stroke as his other hand twisted the boy's nipple, and before long Anyo was panting softly and his dick hardened in Turok's hold.  
  
Again, Turok had the irresistible urge to kiss him, to bite and lick at every inch of his mouth until he was all Anyo could taste. But he knew that would be too much for the boy and bring his resistance back, so he abstained for now.  
  
Instead, he focused on the delightful noises Anyo was making and the delicious way he rubbed against Turok's dick with each movement. Soon his breathing became even more frantic, and Turok knew he was getting close. Taking advantage of the boy's distraction, he brought his legs up, making Anyo kneel on the bed on either sides of Turok's lap.  
  
'That's it, sweetheart,' he cooed, when Anyo made a noise of protest at the breaking up of his rhythm. 'That's it.'  
  
He finally slid his hand into Anyo's breeches, and the boy made a choked noise when he took hold of Anyo's bare, weeping dick to pick up the pace again. Anyo's thighs trembled, and the boy had to grip Turok's knees to keep from falling forward on to the floor. The bent angle was perfect for Turok, and whilst he kept Anyo distracted with one hand, he slowly tugged down Anyo's breeches with the other. The boy made a protesting sound at that, but a firm squeeze made him swallow anything more.  
  
Anyo wore nothing beneath the breeches, not even the flimsiest of loincloths, and Turok's dick begged to be let out. Fuck, the boy really had the nicest arse, and too impatient to take it more slowly, Turok pressed his thumb across Anyo's small, pink hole, feeling the muscle flutter and twitch as if asking for more.  
  
But it lasted only an eye-blink, Anyo jumping at his touch and trying to get away. He barely moved an inch, Turok's grip on his dick preventing him from lurching forward, and then Turok seized his hair and pulled him back against him.  
  
'You're fucking wet down there,' he growled into Anyo's ear, even as the boy stared up at him with wide, panicked eyes. 'You have fucking oil in your arse, you little slut. Did you do that to yourself or did someone fuck you before and you're too much of a whore to clean it up?'  
  
'I - I didn't!' Anyo protested breathlessly, his hands gripping Turok's arms to ease their hold. 'Please, it's not -'  
  
'Not what?' Turok hissed. 'Trying to gain sympathy by playing the virgin whilst your arse is still smeared from your last fuck? How much come do you have inside you, did you at least clean that up?'  
  
'N-no, it's not -'  
  
'I think I'll check for myself, you whore,' Turok snarled, and shifted his grip to hold Anyo across the waist to him with one arm, whilst his other hand returned to the boy's arse. 'Let's see what we find.'  
  
'Please don't, I can -'  
  
Anyo's sentence ended in a cry of pain when Turok pushed a finger inside, uncaring of the boy's discomfort. _Fuck_. He was hot and so tight and _fuck_ , that hole had been made for cock. He was snug around Turok's finger, gripping him tightly as if refusing to let him go when he pulled his finger out, and then welcoming him into impossible heat when he pushed back in.  
  
'Please stop please stop please stop,' Anyo was begging, voice broken as though he were crying. He was clutching the arm holding him to Turok, his attempts to push it off feeble and adorable. 'Please please please -'  
  
Turok ignored him, too focused on exploring the boy's tight heat. Every movement of his finger earned him a high-pitched whimper amidst the boy's pleading, and it was fucking delicious.  
  
It was only a finger. He would go hoarse from Turok's cock when he finally fucked him.  
  
But after several moments of enjoying Anyo's body, Turok remembered what had started it all, and finally pulled out his finger completely. The sweet little hole twitched and Anyo whined in relief.  
  
There was no come anywhere. Not even a trace. Even if it hadn't leaked out, surely he'd see some on his finger, but there was nothing. Turok frowned.  
  
'You clean out your arse but can't be bothered to wipe this off?' he asked, smearing the oil further across Anyo's hole.  
  
'I didn't,' Anyo whispered hoarsely, bent forward and face hidden. 'I didn't do anything. And I wasn't... It's not what you think. He - I mean, when he - well he wanted to, but he was interrupted. Nothing - there is nothing.'  
  
Well fuck. Turok couldn't help a snicker.  
  
'So you get away from one man only to be given to the next one, huh? Fuck, that was lucky for me, wasn't it? But maybe I should fuck you, just to make sure I'm your first. I'll make it all good for you, sweetheart, and it'll be my cock you think of the next time someone pounds into you.'  
  
Anyo let out a high-pitched, choked breath. 'You're disgusting,' he sobbed. 'You're so disgusting. You're no better than him. I thought you could be reasoned with, but you're just an animal. Go ahead and rape me, you sick monster, and then leave me alone.'  
  
'Hey, watch the language,' Turok said, mostly because he had no idea what else to say.  
  
Anyo suddenly twisted like an eel and wrenched free from Turok's loosened grasp, unsteadily scrambling away whilst pulling up his breeches. He took refuge next to the furthest wall and there huddled into a small ball, wiping his face and refusing to look at Turok.  
  
Turok didn't like it. He had no problem with Anyo's reluctance, even enjoyed making him like it in spite of himself, but this was just... ugly. Some tears were fine, a howling wreck was not.  
  
It also made him feel like a dick. He didn't know why he cared, but he did.  
  
He waited a moment, but Anyo didn't seem to start crying again. He'd wiped away his tears and was trying to regain his composure, pretending Turok wasn't staring at him. He looked adorable with a reddened nose and watery eyes. Fuck, he always looked good enough to eat, and in spite of the unwanted guilt Turok's erection hadn't lessened.  
  
'Hey, look,' he began. 'I was just making an offer. So you enjoy your first time, instead of just getting used.'  
  
'Yes, I'm sure that's an entirely selfless suggestion,' Anyo snapped, his voice still a little raspy.  
  
'Well, no. It's not. You know that. I'm just saying I'll make it good for you. I can't promise for the other guy.'  
  
'Right. Well, thank you but no. I'll take my chances.'  
  
'Fuck, you're stubborn. The only reason you got away was thanks to me. You think you'll be that lucky again?'  
  
'That's not your problem,' Anyo replied tersely.  
  
'Fine, whatever. Have it your way. But I'm still going to enjoy you tonight, so come back here.'  
  
He hadn't initially planned on fingering the boy yet, but with him already halfway prepared, it was too tempting. He was going to tease that little hole, explore every angle until he found the boy's secret spot, and then fuck it with his finger until Anyo begged and cried. He wouldn't touch Anyo's dick, he decided, and would tie him up if he tried touching himself; he'd come from just Turok's fingers in his arse, again and again and eventually, he'd beg for more, beg for Turok's cock to properly pound that spot until he passed out.  
  
Turok's hard dick was leaking at the thought.  
  
Anyo glowered at him for a moment, but eventually he slowly stood up and reluctantly made his way back towards Turok, still sitting on the bed.  
  
He was halfway there when the door suddenly opened, and in came Bern's assistant.  
  
'Oh Turok, I hope you've finished with the boy. Bern wants to see him.'  
  
Anyo paled dreadfully, and Turok bit down a noise of annoyance.  
  
'See him? Bern not with the master?'  
  
'The master's getting ready to leave. Bern wants to see the Behan right after that.'  
  
'He wait until tomorrow. The Behan with me tonight.'  
  
'Turok, I'm sorry but that's not how it works.'  
  
'If Bern want the Behan, he come get him. Otherwise Bern fuck off.'  
  
'Turok, be reasonable.'  
  
'The Behan my reward. He mine tonight. Bern go fuck himself with sword if he doesn't like.'  
  
'Don't say I didn't warn you,' the assistant sighed, then left.  
  
'Please don't make him too angry,' Anyo said softly after the door had closed. 'He'll take it out on me.'  
  
'Don't worry,' Turok replied, even though Bern would probably whip Anyo the way he couldn't whip Turok, because injured fighters were worthless.  
  
It bothered Turok, but he was not going to let the old ferret have Anyo. The boy was his tonight.  
  
He motioned for Anyo to come closer, but the boy had barely taken two steps before the door burst open anew.  
  
In came a fuming old ferret.  
  
'Turok,' Bern bit out. 'That's enough. I won't allow you disobeying my orders like that. The boy comes with me, and you'll be sent a replacement, but that's enough of that.'  
  
'Enough?' Turok repeated, purposefully playing dumb. He hadn't understood all the words but he could guess them well enough from Bern's face and tone.  
  
'Yes, e-nough,' Bern repeated, for once not seeming amused by Turok's stupidity. 'He, with me. You, other boy.'  
  
'No,' Turok responded. 'He with me tonight. My reward. You do something else.'  
  
'You don't tell me what to do, you cretinous savage,' Bern hissed, and made to grab Anyo's arm.  
  
Quick like a snake, Turok stood up and pulled Anyo behind him, glaring at Bern.  
  
'He _mine_ tonight.'  
  
'Get out of the way or you'll regret it,' Bern spat, angrily glaring up Turok.  
  
'Fuck off,' Turok growled back, and Bern made a choked sound of indignation.  
  
'How dare you! That's it, you stupid thug. Just wait till the master hears of this, oh, your punishment will be glorious!'  
  
Bern slammed the door behind him, and Turok clenched his fists. He'd heard the word "master" and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
But of course Bern would go straight there, because it was fucking Bern.  
  
'What are you doing?' Anyo asked behind him, and Turok turned around to face him. 'You're getting us both into so much trouble, this isn't worth it!'  
  
Maybe it wasn't. But it was too late now. 'I'm the one getting into trouble, don't worry.'  
  
'Are you actually stupid?' Anyo hissed. 'You're making the master thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, and you won't be getting beaten for this! I will!'  
  
'Well, I might not get beaten today, or tomorrow, but next week the fighting season is over, and it won't start again until next spring. There's the whole of autumn and winter for me to heal, you know.'  
  
'What's wrong with you?! Nothing of this is worth it!'  
  
'Shut up. If you want to use your mouth, get on your knees and suck my dick, otherwise just shut up.'  
  
Anyo drew in a shocked breath, but he didn't peep a further word, and so they waited in tense silence for whatever punishment the master would send them.  
  
Turok forced himself to unclench his fists when the door opened, but he couldn't stop a noise of surprise escaping him. Behind him, Anyo gave a soft little gasp.  
  
'Well, I've heard there's been a bit of trouble here,' the master said, entering with Bern behind him. The weaselly fuck was gloating behind the master's back.  
  
'Master,' Turok answered, and didn't know what to say then.  
  
Astonishingly, the master didn't even appear angry, just curious, as he surveyed them. He was an older, rotund sort of man who was happy to be alive and figured everyone else must be, too. Turok had wondered why someone with such a disposition would choose the grisly trade of combats, but there were a lot of things he didn't understand about a lot of people, so he just took it as it was and didn't think more of it.  
  
'So what's the matter, old boy?' the master said, slowly enough Turok understood. 'Why won't you hand the slave back to Bern?'  
  
'My reward,' Turok answered.  
  
'Yes, so I've heard. But Bern offered you another slave to replace him.'  
  
'No. Not other. Him,' Turok emphasised, pointing at a silent Anyo.  
  
The master looked at Anyo. 'He is rather lovely, isn't he? He was quite expensive, too. I initially bought him as a gift for an old friend, but he wasn't being terribly cooperative so I hoped Bern would set him straight. He is rather good at that,' he mused.  
  
Turok's heart sank for more than one reason, and behind the master, Bern was grinning like a demented fox.  
  
'But,' the master continued, 'you seem quite fond of him. I can't blame you, really. I'd be rather fond of him as well if I didn't find women lovelier. And you know, old chap, as expensive as he was, you've made me enough money this week, let alone these past months, I could buy twenty more like him. So I'll tell you what, Turok, if you like him so much, you can have him.'  
  
Turok stared at the master and couldn't believe it.  
  
'He mine?'  
  
'Yes, he's yours. Obviously there are some conditions, and if you tire of him I'd rather you return him to me before you damage him, but otherwise he's your responsibility, and yours to do with as you please.'  
  
Turok grinned like mad, and the master seemed amused by his joy before being serious again.  
  
'But mind, Turok, that this doesn't make you lazy. You'll only have him for as long as you keep winning. Lose once, and I'll take him back.'  
  
'Yes, master,' Turok nodded. He couldn't exactly argue the opposite since his losing would most likely end with him mauled half to death. 'Thank you.'  
  
'I'm glad we're all happy, then. Bern, thank you for your efforts, but that's one less burden for you now.'  
  
'I - I - yes,' Bern nodded, trying really hard to conceal his horror and humiliation at the master's decision. 'Thank you, I, err...'  
  
'Enjoy your reward, then,' the master said to Turok, before leaving the room with a sputtering Bern in tow.  
  
The door closed, leaving Turok and Anyo alone once again.  
  
Without waiting, Turok grabbed the boy and pressed him to his body, grinning down at his petrified face with hunger.  
  
'You hear that, you sweet, pretty little thing? You're mine. You're all fucking _mine_.'  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the nice feedback :)


	3. Chapter 3

Anyo stared up at him in shock, blue eyes wide and his pretty pink mouth agape. Turok couldn't resist it any longer, and grabbing the back of Anyo's head with one hand, pressed his lips hungrily to the boy's.  
  
Anyo gave a muffled squeal of protest and tried to move away, but Turok's grip was iron. The boy could do nothing but endure as Turok kissed him, nibbling his full lower lip and licking across the seam of his mouth. Turok pulled on his bottom lip to lick it from the inside, and Anyo's gasp of protest opened his mouth just enough Turok could finally enter.  
  
He plundered it like a starving man, exploring every corner and rubbing his tongue against Anyo's. The boy didn't respond except to try and avoid him, and the chase sent a thrill through Turok, encouraging him to pursue and subdue the stubborn little thing. Anyo's mouth was delicious, soft and warm and making the sweetest of little noises.  
  
Turok pulled away to catch his breath, exhaling loudly, and Anyo panted. His cheeks were flushed and his mouth was red, his pretty eyes blown wide, and Turok was going to lose it.  
  
He leant in for another kiss but this time Anyo was more prepared and clenched his jaw shut, refusing him entry. No matter; Turok was going mad with lust, and after biting and licking at Anyo's sealed lips, he continued down his jawline, to his neck where yesterday's bite marks were beginning to bruise, to mouth at his collarbone and every inch of flesh he could reach.  
  
'Mine, fucking _mine_ ,' he growled, before grabbing Anyo's hips and pushing him back until the boy's knees hit the bed.  
  
Turok shoved him down and rolled on top of him, unmindful of Anyo's protests.  
  
'Fuck, you're never leaving this bed again. I'll make you come until you can't remember your own name.'  
  
Anyo said nothing, visibly too scared to push any of Turok's buttons further, and fuck, Turok would have him screaming before the night was over.  
  
'Get out of these,' he barked hoarsely, tugging at Anyo's clothes.  
  
'Please,' the boy begged then, and Turok wanted to shove his cock between his swollen lips and into his wonderful mouth. 'Please, you promised -'  
  
'I fucking know, same thing as before, now get these the fuck off.'  
  
Anyo was slow in his compliance, so Turok grabbed the hem of his breeches and ripped them down Anyo's legs in one tug, then off his feet along with the thin slippers granted to slaves. Anyo gasped in surprise, but before he could protest, Turok took hold of the bottom of his tunic and pulled it clear off his head and arms, throwing it somewhere on the floor.  
  
Fuck, the boy was beautiful. Completely naked and panting with flushed skin beneath Turok, exactly where he should be.  
  
And -  
  
'Liked that, didn't you?' Turok grinned savagely, cupping the boy's hardened dick.  
  
Anyo's blush deepened and he closed his eyes. 'You - that's your fault. I can't control that.'  
  
'Damn right it's my fault, sweetheart,' Turok growled, starting to stroke him.  
  
As always, Anyo began by closing his eyes and pretending nothing was happening, but soon his breathing quickened and little whines were escaping his throat. His fists were clenched tightly in the bedding as his hips started to move, rocking against Turok's hand.  
  
'That's it, sweetheart,' Turok encouraged, drinking in the sight. 'That's a good boy.'  
  
Anyo whined again, this time with undeniable pleasure, and Turok growled in response. His other hand snuck to the boy's arse and, gentler this time, began inserting his finger again.  
  
Anyo's eyes flew open. 'Please don't! That hurts, please take it out!'  
  
'Shh sweetheart, it'll feel better soon,' Turok cooed, tightening his grip on Anyo's dick when the boy began to struggle. 'Relax and it'll go in easily.'  
  
'Please, I can't -'  
  
'Relax. It's just a finger. You'll get used to it.'  
  
Anyo's expression clearly told him he wouldn't, pleading with his eyes for Turok to stop, but Turok was having none of it. He kept stroking the boy, leaving his finger motionless halfway inside, and soon the pleasure did its trick. Anyo relaxed around the finger, rocking his hips again to chase his high in Turok's fist. He was still staring up at Turok with wide eyes, and Turok loved it. He saw the exact moment the boy, with a stronger rock, fucked himself on to Turok's finger and his arse swallowed it up completely.  
  
Anyo cried out, but there was no escape, his dick trapped in Turok's fist and his arse speared by his finger.  
  
'Please, I, please,' he begged, and Turok ignored him as he began twisting his finger, looking for -  
  
Anyo gave a cry between a scream and a moan, and suddenly looked with such terror at Turok he couldn't help grinning like a wolf.  
  
'What,' the boy panted, 'what was that? What are you doing to me?'  
  
'That, sweetheart, is what you're missing out on with your refusal.'  
  
And Turok proceeded to show the boy exactly what he was missing. He rubbed at that spot, pushing into it relentlessly, and Anyo twisted and writhed, torn between wanting to push back and escape the terrifying pleasure.  
  
Then, remembering his previous thoughts, Turok smirked nastily. He stopped stroking Anyo's weeping dick and instead grabbed the boy's wrists to pin them above his head, never stopping the movement of his finger.  
  
Anyo looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
'Please,' he begged in a breathy voice. 'Please, don't, don't stop that...'  
  
'Now you like it, huh?'  
  
'Please, I have to - but I can't -' Anyo pleaded, trying to free his hands.  
  
The boy's dick was red and weeping precome, and he was ready to come.  
  
'You can, sweetheart,' Turok assured, loving every second of Anyo's torment.  
  
Anyo keened, but he couldn't free himself, and he suddenly began moving back against Turok's finger with desperation, seeking anything that would give him what he needed to go over the edge.  
  
'Please,' he begged again, 'please, I need - please, more -'  
  
Turok's dick felt ready to burst at the show Anyo was putting on.  
  
'Tell me what you want,' he growled into Anyo's ear. 'Tell me what you need, sweetheart, come on.'  
  
'I don't - no - nonono - please I just need -' Anyo babbled, obviously struggling with himself.  
  
'My cock, sweetheart, that's what you need. Say it.'  
  
'No - no -'  
  
' _Say it_ ,' Turok growled, and bit into Anyo's neck, sucking and licking on the skin with fervour.  
  
That was a mistake. With a high-pitched cry, Anyo's body shook and he clenched down unbearably tightly on Turok's finger as he came, releasing over his own stomach.  
  
Anyo stilled after that, panting softly, and Turok released his neck, feeling pissed at himself.  
  
Then he pushed himself up a bit to look down at the boy, and couldn't help grinning with satisfaction. Anyo looked thoroughly debauched, skin flushed and shiny with sweat and come, his lips still swollen from their kissing, soft hair sticking to his forehead and eyes staring at Turok like he'd never seen him before.  
  
'Liked that, sweetheart?' Turok asked, gently moving his finger to remind the boy it was still inside him.  
  
Anyo whimpered. 'Please, I ...'  
  
'I know, it's all so sensitive now, isn't it? Almost painful, huh? But don't worry,' he smirked at Anyo's look, 'I'm not that cruel.'  
  
He withdrew his finger, Anyo giving a little sigh, and patted the boy's thigh.  
  
'Now it's my turn. Roll over and show me that pretty arse of yours.'  
  
Anyo looked at him nervously. 'You -'  
  
'If I hear about my promise again, I'm breaking it,' Turok threatened, annoyed with the constant reminder of what he couldn't have. 'Now roll over.'  
  
Anyo hesitated, as always, but Turok's dick had had enough of delays. Turok grabbed the boy's hips and flipped him over before raising them. Still weak from his climax, Anyo struggled to push himself up, but Turok decided he liked this position better. He held Anyo's head to the mattress, effectively pining him in a prostrate position.  
  
'Stay like that,' he said roughly.  
  
Anyo gave a little whimper full of humiliation, and Turok loved that, too.  
  
What a sight, but Turok frowned.  
  
'Who beat you?'  
  
'Just Bern. But I bit him yesterday,' was Anyo's muffled reply.  
  
'Fuck Bern,' Turok snarled. He'd break the old bastard's arms if he touched Anyo again. Fortunately, whilst the red marks looked painful, bruises would be the worst of it. Turok decided to focus on the nice things instead.  
  
This beautiful boy kneeling before him, face down and arse raised enticingly in the air, the elegant line of his spine from the slight dip in his back to the base of his neck -  
  
Turok froze. It couldn't be what he thought it was. He leant forward, inspecting the ink at the base of Anyo's neck, and felt a surge of disbelief.  
  
'You - you're a fucking _prince_ ,' he stuttered. He grabbed Anyo's waist and flipped him back to face him, drawing a pained little gasp when his back hit the mattress. 'You're fucking _royalty_!'  
  
Anyo seemed frightened by his reaction. 'I'm not,' he denied, frantically shaking his head. 'I'm not, it's not -'  
  
'Shut up,' Turok snarled and grabbed one of Anyo's hands. He'd never paid attention to that before but now, separating Anyo's little from his ring finger, he saw what he was looking for in the crease between them: an elaborate dotted line with a six-pointed star.  
  
'The _fuck_ you're not royalty, this is the emblem of the royal family of Beha! Even I fucking know that,' he snarled, irrationally angry.  
  
'I'm not royalty,' Anyo repeated. 'It's just... it's more complicated. I mean, not really, but...'  
  
'Are you or are you not in line for the throne?' Turok barked, cutting through the bullshit.  
  
At this, Anyo suddenly snorted. 'Sure, if you kill half of the Behan nobility, I might get there. No, I'm not a prince or anything, it's just... well, some aristocrats have markings, as well.'  
  
'Yeah, they do in Tara, too. So you're a noble, at least. Bet not many of them run around with the _royal_ seal though, do they?'  
  
'It's not quite the royal mark. But it is very similar. This is just to show I'm... under the protection of the royal family. That's all.'  
  
'Why would you be?'  
  
Anyo hesitated. 'Please don't tell anyone. About this.'  
  
'Do I look crazy? The minute anyone knows you're a royal, you'll be sent straight to the Emperor and away from me. Although why you don't want that is beyond me. You'd get treated a whole lot better there.'  
  
'Maybe, but they'd try to ransom me to the king, or blackmail him. I won't allow that to happen,' Anyo said with sudden fierceness. 'I will never be a bargaining chip against my country. So please don't tell anyone. At least until they figure it out on their own.'  
  
Turok couldn't help a snort at that. 'They won't. I'll bet you both hands no Uzan will know the meaning of those marks.'  
  
'How do you -'  
  
'Because for all their ideas of invasion, they actually know fuck-all about us. The first thing they tried telling me when they captured me was to piss in a bucket instead of on the floor. That's what they think of us. So trust me, they won't have a fucking clue what those drawings mean. Short of telling them, they won't know who you are, and I already told you I won't. I don't mind at all having a Behan prince in my bed, especially such a pretty one.'  
  
'I told you, I'm _not_ a prince.'  
  
'Then what are you?'  
  
'Nothing, to be honest. My father was a cousin to the king, but he married low so his claim to the throne was basically non-existent after that, and he... well, he lost all his titles, which means I don't have any either. But he stayed close to the king, so after his death, and since I'm under twenty summers, the king took me on as a charge. Kind of. I've never lived in the palace, but I can go there amongst other things, and well, I was given these markings so others would know.'  
  
'Huh,' Turok said. It sounded possible enough. Not that it really made any difference whether Anyo was a noble or not, but it just _seemed_ like a piece of information Turok should have about what he owned.  
  
Because prince or not, here they were both slaves, and Anyo belonged to him.  
  
'How did you end up here, then?' he asked curiously. 'I'd have thought you'd be protected or something.'  
  
'Well, in Beha, yes. But I wanted to go to some of the libraries in the Empire, and well, I may or may not have left without permission and then fallen into the hands of mercenaries who wanted some quick money.'  
  
'Damn. If that's true, you're fucking lucky to still be a virgin.'  
  
Anyo flushed. 'I guess. But most men aren't interested in me, you know. It'd probably have gone differently if I'd been a woman.'  
  
'Yeah, probably. With your pretty face, it's still a miracle, though. Or maybe I'm the one who's lucky, who knows,' Turok grinned wolfishly, looking Anyo up and down. 'Now roll back over and show me that arse again, like you did before.'  
  
Anyo blushed harder and he averted his eyes, but to Turok's boundless satisfaction, he did as he was told. His pucker winked at Turok, so pretty and pink, and Turok's lust returned in full.  
  
He finally pulled down his own breeches, freeing his achingly hard cock. Fuck, his hands were always so busy with the boy when he had him, it seemed to take forever before he undressed as well.  
  
He rubbed his weeping tip against the boy's hole, enjoying the twitch of muscle, and in that moment he was proud of himself for not shoving in. Instead he settled for the tight squeeze of the boy's thighs as he had the evening before, though this time, when he felt himself close, he pulled back and released across Anyo's arse.  
  
Anyo made a shocked noise, muffled by the bedding, and Turok grinned. He scooped up his come with his fingers and began rubbing it into Anyo's hole, pushing it bit and bit into the boy and unfailingly grazing his sweet spot each time, until there was none left on Anyo's thighs except what would stubbornly leak out of his arse.  
  
That was how Anyo's hole should look, Turok decided.  
  
The boy was trembling, his hole clenching around Turok's finger, and his soft little pants were loud in the silence.  
  
Turok smirked, and decided his break had lasted long enough.  
  
He continued lazily fingering the boy, pushing the escaping come back in, and before long Anyo broke.  
  
'Please, I can't again.'  
  
'Hell yeah you can.'  
  
Anyo whined, and managed to bring a hand to his dick, touching his straining erection.  
  
None of that. Turok pulled out his finger, grabbed both of Anyo's wrists, and with the rope he used as a belt, bound the boy's hands to the headboard. Anyo protested, but it fell on deaf ears as Turok returned to finger-fucking his hole.  
  
Anyo had already come, so he was less high-strung, but still desperate for release. He begged, pulling on his bindings, but there was nothing he could do except rock against Turok's finger again and hope it was enough.  
  
Whenever the boy would get too close, Turok would stop and pull him back from the edge, enjoying the quivering body and discomfited cries.  
  
This lasted for a deliciously long time, Turok indulging himself and coming again on Anyo's arse, rubbing even more come into him. Anyo was a mess by that point, sobbing brokenly and pleading for release.  
  
Turok decided to finally grant it. He inserted a second finger, and Anyo was so caught up in pleasure the boy didn't notice at first. Then, when Turok began scissoring, stretching the little hole further, Anyo whined in surprise.  
  
'You're going to come now, sweetheart, don't worry,' Turok growled huskily, and stopped teasing.  
  
He purposefully rammed the boy's sweet spot, pressing hard on it, and Anyo finally came with a broken moan, his whole body shivering.  
  
Turok continued fingering him through his orgasm, and only stopped when Anyo's whimpers became pained. He pulled out his fingers and the boy collapsed on the sheets, panting harshly.  
  
Turok rolled him on to his side and smirked at what he saw. Anyo's stomach, even chest, were streaked with come, his cheeks are dark pink, and he blinked sleepily up at Turok before averting his eyes.  
  
'Now that wasn't so bad, huh?' Turok said with satisfaction, before getting up to throw the boy a rag. 'Clean yourself up, sweetheart.'  
  
Anyo did, grimacing when he got to the spot between his legs and Turok laughed.  
  
'It's not funny,' Anyo grumbled, still not looking at Turok. 'You came on me like a horse.'  
  
'Should have let me come _in_ you, sweetheart, there'd be less _on_ you.'  
  
'Gross,' Anyo just muttered under his breath.  
  
He purposefully avoided looking at Turok's naked body when Turok came back to the bed and lay down. They'd have to work on that, but for now Turok was very happy with how far they'd come and let it slide. He put an arm around the boy, pulling him closer, and fell into a very content sleep.  
  
*  
  
Turok wasn't expected in the arena the next day, but he was expected in the training ring. So far, not a day had passed when he wasn't in either one or the other, and he didn't mind: it made his blood roar and kept him from thinking too much.  
  
Of course, that had been before he had a sweet, warm bedmate, and it took more of a struggle to get up than normal. Anyo barely acknowledged his rising, continuing to sleep whilst he dressed. Turok couldn't resist kissing him before he left, and to his amusement Anyo clumsily swatted at his face before rolling over with a grumble and falling back asleep. What a spoilt little thing.  
  
Turok spent the whole day in the ring, preparing for his biggest fight the next day, the last before the winter break. He didn't know what kind of weather these pampered Uzan considered winter, but he'd fought with a mountain cat with snow up to his knees so he didn't expect to be impressed.  
  
But the good part was, he also couldn't lose the boy. The master wouldn't care whether Turok won or lost in the training ring, because that didn't cost money. So for the next six months, nothing would take Anyo away from him. It would be one hell of an enjoyable winter.  
  
He was impatient to see the boy when he returned to his room that evening after dinner. He'd decided to bathe after eating so he could enjoy having the boy in the tub with and attend to him, a luxury he'd been fantasising about for a good part of the day.  
  
Anyo was curled up on Turok's modest little stool next to the window when he entered. It wasn't much of a view, only a minuscule inner courtyard with a storage building across, but it let in both sunlight and fresh air in the summer heat.  
  
Anyo looked up briefly before averting his eyes to the floor, not moving. Turok himself grinned and beckoned him over.  
  
'Come here.'  
  
Silently Anyo did, until he stood in front of Turok with eyes still on the ground.  
  
That was bizarre. The boy was endearingly bashful during their sexual activities, but he otherwise had no problem looking Turok in the eye. Maybe Anyo had done something he wasn't supposed to.  
  
Turok encircled him in his arms, pressing him close, and bent down to teasingly bite at Anyo's ear.  
  
'What's with you?'  
  
The boy was strangely complacent to his attentions and he didn't answer at once. Eventually, after Turok had licked the shell of his ear and he'd moved his head away with a little squeal of protest, he raised his eyes long enough to briefly meet Turok's.  
  
'When will you let me eat?' he then whispered to the floor.  
  
Turok didn't understand. 'What?'  
  
'When will you let me eat?'  
  
'When will I - what? Didn't you just have dinner?'  
  
Anyo was still, then slowly lifted his head to muster Turok with a strange look. 'No,' he simply said, and Turok still didn't understand.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'You didn't tell the kitchen slaves I was allowed to have food.'  
  
'I what?' Turok sputtered. 'What kind of fucking idiocy is this? Of course you're fucking allowed food, why the fuck wouldn't you? What kind of morons are they?'  
  
'Did you tell them that?'  
  
'Why the fuck would I have to tell them that?!'  
  
'Because they don't know that you've allowed it.'  
  
'Why would I need to allow it?! Isn't that just common sense, that you need to eat?!'  
  
'Well yes, but you could be wanting to punish me. You didn't tell them, so they didn't know.'  
  
'But it's just fucking _common sense_!'  
  
Anyo shook his head. 'No. Not giving me food when you haven't allowed me is common sense. You can't punish them for not doing something when you didn't tell them to do it, but you can punish them for doing something you didn't tell them to do. It's how slaves think, Turok. Everything that's not allowed is forbidden.'  
  
'Well not me!'  
  
'You're more privileged than many slaves, Turok, because you have real value. They don't. They wouldn't be able to simply keep a slave from the supervisor and then tell him to fuck off, just as an example.'  
  
'Well fuck me. So you're saying you haven't eaten all day? Did they at least give you something to drink?'  
  
'There was still some water in your pitcher.'  
  
'So stale water and no food. Fucking hell. Wait here.'  
  
'Don't be cruel to them, it's not their fault.'  
  
'Fucking cretins,' Turok muttered, but with Anyo watching at his back, he merely ordered the first slave he flagged down to get him some food from the kitchen, and also to fucking feed Anyo as normal in the future.  
  
The slave brought Anyo a bowl of broth with a piece of bread, and Anyo hungrily ate it whilst Turok's tub was set up.  
  
When the boy was finished and the other slaves had gone, the pleasantries could finally begin.  
  
Turok shed his clothes, chuckling when Anyo immediately looked somewhere else. He got into the tub and beckoned him over.  
  
'Come over here and earn your keep, sweetheart.'  
  
Anyo did, and it was hilarious the way he tried washing Turok without looking at him or touching him more than necessary. Turok knew the Behan were uptight but this was just precious.  
  
It was Anyo's problem however and so he just relaxed and let himself enjoy it. When his hair and upper body had been cleaned, he stopped Anyo's hands.  
  
'Strip and get in.'  
  
Anyo's _face_. Turok couldn't help but laugh.  
  
'Come on, it's nothing I haven't seen before.'  
  
'You're so vulgar,' Anyo mumbled as a last defence, blushing furiously as he obeyed. 'I'm not touching you down there, by the way.'  
  
' _Down there_ ,' Turok chuckled. 'You're a fucking hoot.'  
  
Anyo didn't answer and made it a point to turn his back to Turok whilst he undressed, then when he got in. He'd barely set both feet in the tub that Turok grabbed him and pulled him to his chest.  
  
'There you go,' he whispered roughly in Anyo's ear, ignoring his sputtering objections.  
  
As expected, Anyo eventually gave up arguing and let Turok hold him. It was nice; Turok hadn't been able to enjoy being entirely skin-to-skin yet. He probably would have if he'd been more patient, instead of pouncing on the boy and rutting against him half-unclothed, but small details. He had Anyo now.  
  
The boy had apparently decided it would be over sooner if he didn't protest. He let Turok splash him with water, rub him everywhere and even dump a handful of water on his head to rinse his hair. He was being so complacent Turok just had to try, and he grabbed Anyo's hand to put in on his hard dick.  
  
Anyo yelped in shock and protest, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Turok with large, petrified eyes, and Turok couldn't hold back his laughter.  
  
'You're being ridiculous,' he chuckled, then let go of Anyo's hand to hold the boy's erection instead. 'But you don't seem to mind all that much, do you?'  
  
Anyo blushed. 'You keep molesting me! It's not my fault.'  
  
'Yeah, I'm not blind. I know you were that way before you got in. Liked touching me, huh? I told you I'm not that ugly.'  
  
The boy looked absolutely horrified, but he couldn't deny it. Turok himself was far too pleased with the knowledge Anyo found him attractive to make this any worse for him.  
  
'Come, sweetheart,' he said, peppering the side of Anyo's neck with kisses. 'You'll enjoy it.'  
  
Anyo made some sputtering kind of protest, which Turok ignored and quickly changed to sighs and whimpers. Anyo eventually came with the sweetest of cries, and Turok didn't last long after that.  
  
Turok was too tired to wait for the slaves to come back and clear the tub after getting out. He simply pulled Anyo down on the bed next to him and held him close whilst falling asleep.  
  
It was so nice, he almost didn't miss home in that moment. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback :)


	4. Chapter 4

The summer ended in a roaring triumph for Turok. The crowd threw flowers, coins, corn and some bits of cloth that suspiciously resembled ladies' underwear at him. They landed in the pools of blood drenching the soil of the arena, and in the middle of it all, Turok was their god of the day.  
  
It was entirely addictive. He would miss that in the coming months.  
  
With the summer over, the arena closed and the winter break began. The first week, no one was expected in the training ring, and to Turok's surprise, he was even allowed to go out into the city.  
  
To his greater surprise, he was also given some money.  
  
'You can buy your freedom with that,' one of the older fighters told him, laughing at Turok's baffled look. 'Well, eventually you will, anyway. I'm almost there.'  
  
'You serious? The master allow that?'  
  
'Well, it'll take you a couple of years to get there, of course, and I recommend putting a lot aside in the beginning, when you're the hot new thing and you'll earn the most. But eventually there'll be a new act the crowds will love even more, and the master won't mind if you go.'  
  
'Oh. Right. If I can't?'  
  
'As long as you entertain, you'll keep fighting, I guess. Or you'll do some other work. But you'll have enough money some day.'  
  
A light at the end of the tunnel. Turok pocketed the money and promised himself not to spend it on frivolous shit.  
  
A difficult promise to keep in the incredible markets of the city. There were so many things Turok had never seen before, treasures from every province of the Empire. He wished Anyo could see them as well, but the boy hadn't been given permission to leave the arena's quarters. Turok suspected that if he'd really wanted to, he could have arranged for Anyo to come with him - but he was irrationally anxious the boy would try to run away. He liked returning to his room and finding Anyo there, and didn't want to imagine it without the boy any more.  
  
Of course he knew Anyo probably roamed the arena during the day, or did something except sit in Turok's room, but there he was in a place Turok knew he couldn't escape from.  
  
Thinking of the boy, though, gave Turok a sudden urge to bring him something back. Not a huge something, but a nice something, to show him Turok wasn't a completely selfish pig.  
  
Turok had no idea where that thought came from. He'd never felt such a need before, and now that it was here, it wouldn't leave.  
  
He counted his money and decided how much he could afford to spend, then set to look for something that would please Anyo.  
  
He didn't know what exactly he was looking for, because he didn't know Anyo that well at all. But he did know what it felt like to be a slave, and own nothing except maybe the clothes on his back, so he felt rather proud when he eventually settled on something.  
  
Once he had it, he had the ridiculous notion of running back to the arena to show it to Anyo on the spot, but he managed to bite that down.  
  
At least for a little while, and when a decent amount of time had passed, Turok returned to the arena.  
  
Anyo was in their room, looking out the small window again.  
  
'Oh, you're back,' he said when Turok crossed the threshold. 'Do you think I could go out a bit? Just around the arena, maybe sit outside in the courtyard? I haven't seen much except your room and the kitchens.'  
  
'Oh, yeah, sure. I don't think you're allowed to leave the building but just go wherever apart from that.'  
  
'Thank you. What is that building across the courtyard, by the way?'  
  
'Storage. Some of the weapons are kept there.'  
  
'But no one lives there?'  
  
'Nah. No one save some rats, I guess.'  
  
'Oh, all right.'  
  
'Look,' Turok said, and finally held out his gift. 'It's a towel.'  
  
Anyo took it, turning it over in his hands. 'It's nice. Where did you find it?'  
  
'The markets near the western bridge.'  
  
'Oh,' Anyo simply said, and Turok realised he knew as much about the city as Turok had before this morning.  
  
'So?' he prompted impatiently. 'Do you like it?'  
  
'Well yes, it's nice,' Anyo repeated, looking slightly confused.  
  
'Good,' Turok nodded, and tried to ignore his disappointment Anyo wasn't happier. 'So I have mine and now you have yours.'  
  
' _Oh_ , this is for me?' Anyo said, and suddenly there was that contentment Turok had wanted. 'Thank you, that is very kind of you.'  
  
He unexpectedly smiled at Turok, sweet and lovely, and Turok suddenly had the mad urge to kiss him until Anyo never stopped.  
  
They settled into a routine over the next weeks. Turok was expected to train in the mornings but had the afternoons to himself. Some of them he spent foraging in the markets, invariably bringing a small treat back for Anyo just to get that smile again; and a good part of those he was even given for free from people who recognised him. It was bizarre at first, but also undeniably flattering and he got used to it more quickly than he probably should have.  
  
When he wasn't out in the city, he spent his time playing dice or card games with the other fighters or Anyo. He soon discovered Anyo's favourite dice game, and although he himself didn't particularly like it because he was hardly any good at it, he didn't mind playing it with Anyo.  
  
'How old are you?' Anyo suddenly asked him one evening, whilst Turok was losing yet again.  
  
'I don't know,' Turok shrugged. 'Like twenty-five summers, maybe? I remember being old enough my father began teaching me to ride, but I was still too small to touch the horse's belly. That was around the time he went off to fight in the last battle against you, which was what, twenty summers ago? So around twenty-five, I guess. Give or take. What about you?'  
  
'I'll be nineteen in spring.'  
  
'Already?'  
  
'Shut up. You look like you're forty, so there.'  
  
'Sure I do,' Turok chuckled, but Anyo had the last laugh anyway because he won their game.  
  
When Turok was away, Anyo himself spent most of his time in the kitchens; apparently he'd managed to form an amicable relationship with the irascible cook.  
  
And at night, Anyo was all Turok's. Rather unfortunately for Turok's plan, however, the boy had seemed to realise what Turok was up to after he'd tricked him into accepting a third finger, and then tried resisting more with all the stubbornness of a hundred mules.  
  
In the end, it took Turok teasing him to breaking point and then refusing to make him come for a week before Anyo folded and begged for more. He didn't seem very happy about it afterwards, no doubt because he knew what Turok was building up to, but Turok himself was more than pleased. He affectionately caressed Anyo's sides, kissing his neck and jawline and nibbling at his ear.  
  
'Must you slobber on me like a dog after each time?' Anyo groused, unsuccessfully trying to push at Turok's chest. 'You're even scratchy like one.'  
  
'Mhm, and you're all soft.'  
  
'Stop mocking me,' Anyo grumbled. 'It's not my fault it won't grow.'  
  
'I like it, but just give it a couple of more years. Would you prefer I shave?' Turok asked, feeling like indulging all of Anyo's whims when he was spread out beneath him like that.  
  
'Either shave or grow a proper beard, but stop it with this scruffy middle.'  
  
'Right,' Turok answered absent-mindedly before kissing him deeply. Anyo still didn't reciprocate any of his advances, but since Turok had realised the boy was amenable to foreplay and lavished it on him copiously, he'd stopped resisting them most of the time.  
  
They were getting there. Turok was going to make it so mind-blowing for the boy he'd never want anything but his cock again.  
  
*  
  
Someone was shaking him.  
  
'Wake up!'  
  
Anyo was shaking him. Turok's instincts kicked him awake and he sat up.  
  
'What?' he rasped. It was dark except for the candle Anyo was holding.  
  
And the light coming in through the open window. A strange, flickering, reddish kind of light -  
  
'What the fuck!' Turok yelled, jumping upright. 'Is that fucking fire?!'  
  
'Yes! Something's burning in the courtyard, we -'  
  
A loud bell rang in the corridor, and shouts were heard through the door.  
  
'Out, out! Everybody out!'  
  
In a split moment Turok had pulled on his breeches and tunic, kicked into his boots and dragged Anyo out of the room with him. Without hesitation he made a beeline for the nearest exit, and the doors were already open, some of the slaves waiting in the street.  
  
Turok stopped next to them, but Anyo suddenly began pulling on his arm to keep going. No one paid them any mind as they disappeared around the nearest corner.  
  
'Where are you going?' Turok asked, stopping short and grabbing Anyo's wrist. 'We're needed to put out the fire.'  
  
'No, we're going! This is our chance!'  
  
'Our what?'  
  
'To escape! To go home!'  
  
'What?'  
  
'They'll be busy with this until morning, no one will notice we're gone!'  
  
'You want to run away? Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what they'll do to us?!'  
  
'What are you talking about? We're never getting another chance like this, we have to try!'  
  
'How far do you think we'll fucking get? We can't even leave the city, the gates are closed at night!'  
  
'We just have to hide until the morning then!'  
  
'It'll _never work_.'  
  
'What's wrong with you?' Anyo asked, aghast. 'Don't you even want to try? Look, I even took your money, and your cloak, and there's some food and a waterskin the cook gave me.'  
  
'Did you _plan_ this?' Turok was incredulous as he finally noticed the bundle the boy was holding. 'Did you cause this?'  
  
'Does it matter? Look, I -'  
  
'How the fuck did you do that?'  
  
'It doesn't matter! I found some oil for the torches and the cook showed me how to light a fire and you said no one lived in the building across, but it doesn't matter! We have to go now!'  
  
'Fucking _shit_ , we're so fucking dead if the master -'  
  
'What do you care about the master?!' Anyo shrieked. 'We're running away! Or we should be, at least, but I can't understand why you don't want to try! I thought you didn't think like a slave, what's the matter with you? When did you become a coward? Or are you happy to be a slave? Well I'm not, I have a mother, a sister, a whole country to go home to, and I'm going! And you should stop thinking like a damn slave and like a free man again and come with me, you lunatic!'  
  
'Stop shouting!' Turok hissed, clamping a hand over Anyo's mouth. 'All right, just... calm down.' He was still struggling with the fact that _Anyo_ , of all people, had started a _fire_ and was tempting fate by trying to run away.  
  
Run away _home_. All the longing and temptation in that single word suddenly overrode everything else.  
  
Turok took a deep breath. 'Look, we have to think this through, all right? Even with the gates open, if the master lets the city guard know he's missing two slaves, they'll check everyone trying to leave. It won't be easy.'  
  
Anyo removed Turok's hand from his mouth. 'I still have some of what I used to burn the storage building.'  
  
'You're insane. Now give me that fucking thing and let's see what we can do with it.'  
  
Like a pair of thieves they sneaked off into the night, Turok leading them to the closest gate he knew. The city of Uz was enormous, but luckily he remembered the way well enough. Unbeknownst to Anyo, he had actually gone to take a look at the city's defences, if only to know if there was a way to escape from them, but it had been rather disappointing. The wall was tall, the gates strong, and there was always at least one guard keeping watch.  
  
But tomorrow was market day, and that meant there would be a deluge of farmers and merchants from the adjoining villages seeking to get in as soon as possible on the one day of the week they were allowed in. Whether by coincidence or Anyo had overheard something, the boy had at least timed that well.  
  
They hid in a small alley near the gates, and there Turok smeared some dirt into Anyo's hair to try and conceal the giveaway brilliant blond. He then wrapped the boy in his cloak, pulled the hood over his head and impatiently waited for the sun to rise.  
  
They heard the oxen, mules, sheep and chickens before the last stars had gone out. By the time the gates were opened, the noise had become almost unbearable.  
  
The people and animals poured in, halfway orderly under the watchful eyes of the guards, and Turok waited for a good target.  
  
Finally it came: a large flock of sheep, herded by two men and a dog. Before the herd was a cart pulled by oxen, advancing slowly, and the sheep bleated, squeezing through the gate impatiently. No doubt there was a second dog hounding them in the back.  
  
Turok had had the time to find a proper rock for a spark, and without waiting he lit the small bundle Anyo had given him. It was just a stick wrapped in an oiled cloth, but it would work.  
  
He was aiming for the middle of the herd of sheep when Anyo suddenly grabbed his wrist.  
  
'Don't throw it at the sheep, you'll hurt them!'  
  
'What?' Turok hissed back incredulously. 'We're trying to fucking escape, I don't give a shit about the sheep!'  
  
'I won't forgive you!'  
  
'Fucking - !' With time running out before he burnt his fingers, Turok instead threw it at the other nearest target: the cart with the oxen.  
  
The bundle landed at the hooves of the right ox, which kicked it backwards under the cart. For a moment both Anyo and Turok stared at it breathlessly, afraid it wouldn't work, but then the animals picked up the smell of smoke. The spark had reached the centre of the bundle, where the oil was thickest, and it burst into flames.  
  
The oxen bellowed and panicked, pulling their cart with sudden vigour and hitting the one before them. The sheepdog began barking wildly, further frightening the sheep, and in a single moment of terror, the herd dispersed.  
  
The dog lost its mind, the shepherds shouted, a women screamed fire, the injured oxen bellowed and everything was covered in sheep.  
  
Turok seized Anyo's wrist and, dodging the sheep, dashed for the gate. The guards were busy trying to put out the fire beneath the cart and keeping the sheep from disappearing into every adjoining alley, and took no notice of anything else.  
  
Turok and Anyo passed the gate and squeezed through the crowd outside, who had gotten a sheepful of panic as well. Turok found an opening to the side of the road out of the crowd, and then, as fast as possible without running, began walking away from the city, Anyo in tow.  
  
'Don't look behind,' Turok muttered. 'Pretend this has nothing to do with us.'  
  
'I don't think anyone's paying us any attention.'  
  
'Even better.'  
  
By the time the poor guards had finally restored order, Turok and Anyo were almost out of eyesight, and undistinguishable from the long line of people on the road.  
  
Nonetheless Turok kept walking quickly, and didn't allow them to rest until the sun was high in the sky. They had long passed the last of the merchants seeking entry into the city, which had become a dark outline behind them, and were now walking to the-gods-knew-where. The tidy fields on either sides of the road were giving way to forests.  
  
They needed a horse. Anyo sat down on the grass next to the road, resting his feet, and Turok was reminded that unlike himself with proper boots, the boy only had slippers.  
  
'I hope no one got hurt,' Anyo said.  
  
'Yeah, I'm really worried about the sheep.'  
  
'They'd have burnt alive with all their fleece. Poor things! And the shepherds would have lost a lot of money.'  
  
'I really don't give a shit about the people who enslaved us.'  
  
'Those merchants didn't do anything to us. I hope they didn't get injured.'  
  
'Look, if we want to make it out, if push comes to shove, we come first, got it?'  
  
'I know,' Anyo simply sighed, before scanning the road ahead. 'Isn't that a tavern over there?'  
  
Turok followed his line of sight to a modest building partially hidden by greenery. 'Yes. You stay here, I'll try to get us something to drink.'  
  
Anyo nodded, and Turok was off. The tavern was rather quiet, and he sneaked round the back to the stables. There he found a couple of horses, munching on their hay.  
  
A noise outside made him hide in an empty stall, and with a great ruckus, someone entered the stables. Turok had no idea what they were saying, loudly shouting nonsense in an incoherent voice, then he heard them stumble, fall, swear and groan before loud snoring filled the air.  
  
He dared a look, and snorted with laughter.  
  
The stranger had managed to open one of the horses' stall but tripped on a pitchfork, and was now lying on his back through the open stall door, happily snoring. The horse, a common hazel with soft eyes, was looking without judgement at its owner sleeping on its haystack. Turok approached, and smelled the wine before he'd fully reached the man.  
  
He was dressed like a traveller, middle-aged and a little fat, though Turok wondered who could possibly drink so much so early in the day. Especially from that terrible Uzan wine, sweet and fruity with horrible spices. Turok missed the beer from his homeland.  
  
He crossed gazes with the horse, which seemed remarkably unperturbed by everything.  
  
'Come on, girl,' he said, letting the mare sniff his hand. 'You're coming with us now.'  
  
Her previous owner was fortunately too far gone to wake when Turok moved him so he could get the horse out. He rolled the man on to his side so he'd stop snoring, and wouldn't choke if he threw up - in exchange, all Turok wanted was the horse. He thought it fair. He saddled the horse with gear he found nearby, wrapped its docile hooves in some cleaning rags, then led it out the stables.  
  
The tavern's main entrance was on the other side of the stables, presumably so the eating hall wouldn't smell of horse, and that was perfect. Turok led the horse to the nearby woodlands, far enough it couldn't be seen from either the tavern or the road, tied it to a tree and patted its neck before going back to Anyo.  
  
'Come on, let's go,' he said, pulling the boy up by his arm.  
  
'Wouldn't they serve you?' Anyo asked. 'I can go try instead.'  
  
'No, never mind that. We have to go.'  
  
'But I'm thirsty. We haven't eaten anything since last evening.'  
  
'Good thing you planned for it, then. Eat some of that fruit you brought, we'll stop but later. Right now we have to go.'  
  
'Why are we going into the forest?'  
  
'I have a surprise.'  
  
Anyo looked curiously at him, following him through the undergrowth until they reached the horse.  
  
The mare looked at them, moving her ears, and Anyo gasped.  
  
'You stole a horse!'  
  
'I did something for her previous owner in return,' Turok answered as he untied the horse and mounted it. 'Now come on.'  
  
'What could you possibly have done, knocked him out?'  
  
'No, he did that to himself. Now come on, we don't have all day.'  
  
'You _stole_ her.'  
  
'Listen, love, it's quite simple - we needed a horse, now we have a horse. By all means you can try to walk home, but I wouldn't recommend it. Now come on.'  
  
Anyo sighed and finally took Turok's outstretched hand to be lifted behind him. Turok directed the horse back to the road, staying hidden by the trees until the tavern was out of sight. Only then did they leave the forest to ride on the road again.  
  
'Where are we going, by the way?' Anyo asked.  
  
'Shouldn't you be telling me that, you escape master?'  
  
'Stop it. You know I have no idea. But you do. I once heard you could drop a Taran off at the edge of the world and he could still find home. Was that untrue, then?'  
  
'Hell no. That's true all right. So this is why you wanted me to come with, huh? Well, that was a good idea. I'll get us to Tara.'  
  
'Great,' Anyo replied excitedly. 'From there, I can return to Beha.'  
  
'We'll see,' Turok answered. He wasn't that keen on parting ways with Anyo yet.  
  
'No, I have to go home,' Anyo insisted. 'I really do. Please don't... Please, help me get home.'  
  
Turok didn't answer at once, looking at the sky to check their trajectory. He'd need the night sky to be fully sure of the direction they needed to go, but right now north was a good start. He tried to remember the road by which he'd been taken to the capital, and whilst some bits were hazy, he recalled enough to know they had gone east for a very long time.  
  
That meant they were probably a lot closer to Beha than Tara. Turok considered the implications.  
  
'Say,' he began slowly. 'How much of a reward do I get for returning a wayward princeling to his family?'  
  
'I'm not a prince, but you'll be paid well,' Anyo replied hopefully. 'And my mother would be delighted to have you. You won't be left out on the street once I'm home, you'd be our guest and free to stay as long as you want.'  
  
'You're really trying to make this sweet for me, aren't you?'  
  
'I really need to get home. Please.'  
  
'What if I want to keep you?'  
  
'Please get me home. I promise you'll be rewarded and we'll try to give you anything you want. That doesn't involve anything improper,' Anyo hastily added, doubtlessly knowing where Turok's mind was at.  
  
They didn't really have a choice, quite frankly, because the most pressing matter was to leave the Uzan Empire, regardless of whether they entered Beha or Tara first. Nonetheless, Turok felt somewhat reassured by Anyo's promise that he wouldn't be cast out as soon as the boy was home.  
  
So he pretended to give in. 'All right,' he said. 'Let's make your mother happy.'  
  
' _Thank you_ ,' Anyo sighed in relief at his back, such gratitude in his tone it surprised Turok.  
  
The following days were a trial of endurance for Turok. With the sun setting and the appearance of the stars, they left the road to ride through the safer forests at a fast pace. Turok stopped only when the horse tired and kept watch over the camp at night whilst Anyo and the mare rested. He didn't dare yet let Anyo keep watch because he had no idea how the boy would fare, and they were still too close to the capital for comfort.  
  
So for three days he didn't sleep, and Anyo tried saying something but Turok was in no mood to hear it. Pissed, tired and on edge, his consolation was that the horse coped well. The gods help them if the mare gave out.  
  
'I can watch over you and Bluebell,' Anyo argued again the fourth evening, using the ridiculous name he'd given the mare.  
  
'Sleep and shut up. And stop it with that "bluebell" crap. I'm not riding a fucking flower.'  
  
'You find her a name, then.'  
  
'Horse. There you go. Now shut up and sleep.'  
  
That night, Horse whinnied and alerted them to vagabonds creeping around their camp. Murderously tired, Turok bashed the head of one in with a heavy stick and broke the neck of the other.  
  
'Bluebell is keeping guard,' Anyo argued whilst Turok pocketed the knives from their would-be attackers, then stripped the bodies for all they were worth. At least the boy would get a proper pair of shoes now and they could do with the extra clothing.  
  
'If I hear that fucking name again...'  
  
'You can't call her Horse. That's unkind.'  
  
'It's not unkind, it's what she fucking is.'  
  
'Well yes, but I don't call _you_ "Horny Brute", do I?'  
  
'For fuck's sake, you brat, do you want me to hit you too?'  
  
'No, I want you to go to sleep and trust Bluebell. She's doing a great job,' Anyo cooed, affectionately petting the mare which rubbed her nose happily against his hand. 'And I'll stay up, too. It'll be fine.'  
  
Turok sighed, but he knew Anyo was right. He was getting too exhausted to function properly.  
  
So he slept, and miraculously, all three of them were still alive the next morning.  
  
'Told you it'd be fine,' Anyo said smugly whilst packing their bag, which was just his towel tied in a bundle. They were running low on food: Turok would have to hunt soon. Fortunately they had crossed a stream the day before and replenished their waterskin as well as a quick wash. But they needed a blanket; they only had Turok's cloak, not to mention Anyo had sacrificed part of his tunic for a cloth to clean the horse. He'd also refused to wear the clothes collected from the vagabonds since finding fleas on them, and Turok couldn't blame him when he wasn't that keen on parasites either. For now they managed, as it wasn't that cold yet, but once they reached the mountains, they'd need more.  
  
'Yeah well, I put that on Bluebell,' Turok grumpily replied without thinking.  
  
'So you agree with calling her that!'  
  
'Shut up. I don't want to hear another word. Just shut up.'  
  
Several days later, and the outline of the mountains could be seen on the horizon. Now it would get trickier: they'd need a pass that wasn't too high up.  
  
'Do you know where we are?' Anyo asked.  
  
'Not exactly. But I know where we're going. And I know that on the other side of those mountains is Beha.'  
  
' _Really?!_ '  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'How did you do it?' Anyo asked admiringly.  
  
In spite of himself, Turok's ego swelled. 'It's not that hard.'  
  
'I couldn't have done it.'  
  
'Well, that's why you have me, innit?'  
  
'Yes,' Anyo replied, and for the first time, there was a hint of fondness in his voice.  
  
Turok wanted to bottle up that sound and keep it forever.  
  
They set up camp earlier than usual, in a small clearing a day's ride from the mountains.  
  
'I'm going hunting,' Turok said. 'Keep the fire going and don't do anything dumb.'  
  
'Yes, don't worry,' Anyo replied.  
  
Turok came back with a fat bird and the clearing hadn't burnt down, so he started to believe the boy could be trusted on his own. It wasn't that Anyo was stupid: but he was clearly used to cities not nature. Added to a privileged upbringing, and he was rather helpless - but learning.  
  
So the next evening, at the foot of the mountains, Turok decided to leave him for longer. He'd fashioned himself a bow and was keen to try out his luck.  
  
'I'm going to go try for something bigger. Hopefully something large enough we can use the fur as a blanket later on.'  
  
'All right,' Anyo simply said, and watched as Turok set off.  
  
Anyo himself stayed next to the fire, and decided to make himself useful. Earlier that day, Turok had shot another bird, and the carcass still hung from Bluebell's saddle. Anyo had never cooked before, or even prepared a bird, but he'd seen the cook in the arena's kitchens work. It hadn't looked that hard, and it'd be a nice surprise for Turok when he came back. The Taran had done everything so far, hadn't even complained once about Anyo's uselessness, and Anyo was tired of not pulling any weight.  
  
So he went to get the bird and the small knife Turok had left to sit down next to the fire.  
  
It was a whole lot messier than he remembered the cook doing it. There were feathers everywhere but worst of all, the knife didn't cut properly. Anyo was left with a bloody disaster when he tried cutting off the head.  
  
He was so absorbed he didn't notice Bluebell's growing unease. She nickered, sniffing the air, and began restlessly pulling on her rope.  
  
Only when she whinnied loudly did Anyo look up.  
  
'What's the matter, Bluebell?'  
  
The mare pulled harder, trying to free herself. Anyo discarded the bird and wiped his hands as best he could in a corner of his tunic.  
  
'Calm down,' he said softly, approaching her. 'It's the middle of nowhere, there's no one here.'  
  
She rolled frightened eyes, looking behind Anyo, and suddenly he saw a shadow move against the flicker of the fire.  
  
He turned around, and felt his heart stop when he saw the wolf. It seemed huge to him, who'd never seen a wolf before except the rugs they'd been turned into. Its fur shone grey where the light of the fire touched it, but when it moved back, it became nothing but a black outline in the dark forest.  
  
Then he glimpsed its eyes, golden in the undergrowth, and then another pair, and another, and Anyo felt terror sweep through him. Behind him, Bluebell reared, trying to break free, and her flailing hooves almost hit him.  
  
He narrowly avoided her, rolling closer to the fire, and at the same time knew he should get back at her side. He couldn't leave her helpless like this.  
  
He had no weapon, the small knife laughable against the jaws of a wolf, but he had fire. Anyo grabbed a branch from the fire and returned to Bluebell's side, keeping near her head and whispering reassurances. His voice shook and he was probably even more frightened than her.  
  
For a moment, the wolves didn't approach, and Anyo only saw their eyes moving around their camp.  
  
Then one of them became bold, and left the cover of the forest to slowly advance upon Anyo and Bluebell. It made a wide berth around their campfire, and Anyo waved his torch towards it. Some sparks flew from the wood, and the wolf growled, retreating a step.  
  
Anyo could hear rustle around them, the pack slowly closing in on all sides, and despaired. There was no escape. If he untied Bluebell, she would bolt before he could get on her, and even if he managed to mount her, the forest was dark, dense and more wolves certainly laid in ambush.  
  
'Turok!' he screamed in panic, and felt he might as well have screamed for his father, because neither could hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all the lovely comments! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

It took some time before Turok found a trail worth following. He'd come across several deer tracks, but none recent enough to warrant the trouble. Eventually however, he found a smattering of fresh hoof prints and carefully set to following them. It had been months since he'd properly hunted: the birds of the past days hardly counted. Anyone with a bow and arrow could have shot them, but deer required much more patience and cunning. He hoped he was up to the challenge in an unfamiliar forest, and imagined Anyo's face if he brought back a whole deer whose skin the boy could sleep in.  
  
He'd probably smile like those times Turok had brought him back something from the markets. It made Turok want to get two deer.  
  
Well, he had exactly two arrows, so maybe he could.  
  
He found fresh droppings and knew he was close. He checked the wind and adjusted his direction. A hundred feet ahead he could see faint light coming through the trees; it was a clearing, and Turok knew the deer would be there.  
  
He was approaching soundlessly when he came across another set of tracks.  
  
Turok paused, and a very bad feeling settled in his stomach.  
  
Wolves. The prints weren't numerous but they were fresh. He followed them for a few dozen feet, and his unease became worse; they were headed away from the deer, towards their camp.  
  
It could be a coincidence. Turok was quite far away from their camp and the wolves could have changed direction at any moment. In his experience, wolves also didn't like people, and whilst they attacked sheep and cattle they fled at the sight of men. It usually took a very harsh winter or a desperate animal to prompt an attack on people. But autumn had barely started and there was plenty of prey nearby, so it would make no sense for wolves to seek confrontation; as long as Anyo stayed near the campfire, which all animals feared, the boy should be fine.  
  
But what if he didn't? What if the wolves were more aggressive or simply figured the boy was an easier meal than a swift deer (which was probably true)?  
  
Horrible fear and anger twisted Turok's gut at the thought of returning to camp and finding a mangled carcass.  
  
Forgetting the deer completely, he turned around and hurried back to camp.  
  
He could see the glow of the fire through the trees when he heard the scream. He broke into a run and his heart almost stopped when he reached the clearing.  
  
Anyo was standing next to the mare, trying to protect both of them with a flaming stick, and hopelessly outmatched by the five wolves circling them on all sides. The beasts had gotten confident enough it would take them less than two leaps to jump on the boy, and their attack would come within moments. Bluebell was rearing, kicking out at the approaching wolves, and it was enough to stall them but not stop them.  
  
A particularly cocky one began sneaking up behind the boy's back, whilst he tried keeping the others away from Bluebell's hind, and Turok's fighting instincts finally kicked back in.  
  
In a split moment he had nocked an arrow and shot the wolf straight through the head. It collapsed without so much as a whimper, but Turok's bloodlust had just started. He shot his second arrow through another wolf's chest then picked up a heavy branch and charged at the remaining wolves.  
  
He got the first one easily, sending it flying back with a satisfying smack, and then smashed his stick into the ribs of the second one that tried jumping at him. Snarling and growling, the pack now had a new target, and they had set upon him like they might a stag.  
  
But Turok was not a scared prey. Even with three more wolves jumping out of the undergrowth to support the remaining one, all it did was fuel his own fury.  
  
He had knocked away two more before a wolf finally landed a lucky bite, and fiercely sank its teeth into his forearm. Turok didn't feel the pain, but he felt it hanging off his arm, and with a growl, he grabbed the wolf by the scruff of the neck with the other hand before twisting his arm, breaking its neck. The last one he kicked into the campfire, and it scampered away yowling in pain, followed by those that could still run.  
  
Finally the clearing fell silent, disturbed only by Bluebell's frightened whinnying, and breathing heavily Turok surveyed the carnage with satisfaction. Considering the wild beasts he'd faced in the arena, this had been a fairly easy fight. There were three dead wolves, and Turok would take that instead of two deer. It was meat and fur, so same thing.  
  
'Oh gods, you're hurt!' Anyo suddenly cried, and he was in front of Turok fussing over his arm.  
  
Turok looked down, saw the torn flesh and red stains down to the forest floor beneath it, and finally felt the pain.  
  
'Fucking _shit_.'  
  
'Sit down, over there. I'll try - oh gods, this looks bad,' Anyo babbled, pushing Turok to sit down next to the fire. 'Where - oh, there it is, thank the gods, oh dear...'  
  
'It's fine,' Turok rasped, snatching the cloak from Anyo's hands to wrap it around his arm. 'It looks worse than it is.'  
  
'I don't know, you say that but -'  
  
'I've had worse. The bleeding's just gotta stop and then it'll be fine,' Turok said through gritted teeth.  
  
Anyo stared at him with wide, frightened eyes for a moment whilst Turok held the cloak tightly, and then something seemed to snap back into place.  
  
'Right,' he said, and snatched up the waterskin before kneeling at Turok's side. 'We should clean it up first.'  
  
Turok grimaced and waited a bit before letting Anyo unwrap his arm. The bleeding had lessened some but it still stung like a nest's worth of hornets when Anyo gently dabbed the wound with water before rewrapping it.  
  
'Fucking Gur's balls,' Turok muttered.  
  
'Please don't anger the god of death,' Anyo admonished softly. 'Maybe try praying to the goddess of life.'  
  
'That's gonna help. Helia's nipples -'  
  
'Maybe let me pray for you.'  
  
'Yeah whatever,' Turok groaned, and leant back on his other hand to let Anyo deal with the wrapping.  
  
He hit something soft and fleshy, and grabbed it to look at it.  
  
'What the fuck is this?' he asked, staring at the half-plucked, semi-decapitated bird in his hand.  
  
'Oh,' Anyo mumbled, and his cheeks were suddenly bright pink. 'I... that's the bird you shot earlier today. I wanted to, you know, have it ready for when you came back.'  
  
'What? This is fucking - no wonder the wolves came, they could smell this bloody mess five miles away!'  
  
'I'm sorry,' Anyo whispered, not looking Turok in the eye. 'I didn't think. I just wanted to help.'  
  
Turok looked at the mangled bird again, and snorted. 'All right,' he said. 'Leave the cooking to me from now on, why don't you?'  
  
'Yes,' Anyo replied in a small voice, and Turok didn't like it.  
  
Anyo finished with the wrapping, securing it tightly, and Turok grabbed his wrist before he could move away. 'Hey look, don't be like that. It's all right.'  
  
'You're injured and it's my fault.'  
  
'I've had worse. Let's just be grateful it wasn't you, huh? It'd have snapped your arm in two.'  
  
'Probably. How did you get here so fast? I thought you were miles away.'  
  
'Well, I was. But then I found some wolves' tracks and decided to check up on you.'  
  
'Thank the gods you did,' Anyo breathed with relief. 'It was just in time.'  
  
'Yeah. I mean, I didn't get to shoot any deer, but we have those three now instead. Their fur will probably be even better. You'll love it.'  
  
'I'm sure,' Anyo said with a small smile before looking down at Turok's injured arm again. 'Does it still hurt?'  
  
'Yeah,' Turok answered honestly. 'But it'll pass. You know what would make me feel better, though?'  
  
'Hang on,' Anyo said, trying to pull his wrist away. 'I've got to check on Bluebell for a moment, I'll be right back. Can you wait just a moment?'  
  
The poor mare. Turok let go of Anyo's wrist and nodded. 'Go on.'  
  
Bluebell turned out to be fine. Still frightened, but uninjured, and after a long moment of soft words and petting, she let Anyo wipe her down with a piece of cloth. Eventually, she was appeased enough Anyo left her to munch on some plants and returned to Turok's side.  
  
'I'm sorry,' he said, kneeling back down next to Turok. 'I'd just completely forgotten her. What can I do for you?'  
  
Even in his current state, the lewdest answers came to Turok's mind. But maybe it wasn't a surprise: ever since their escape, Turok hadn't once touched the boy inappropriately. Mainly because there hadn't been any time, or he was just too tired and preoccupied with something else.  
  
But it was still Anyo, and he still drove Turok mad with lust. The aggressive, obsessive need came over Turok like a wave.  
  
He grabbed the back of Anyo's head with his good hand and pulled him close to kiss him. Even though Anyo never kissed back, Turok still loved the softness and taste of him.  
  
He nibbled and licked at Anyo's lips, and usually he'd have to pull somewhat harshly on the boy's hair to get him to open his mouth.  
  
But this time Anyo let him in easily, and Turok licked the inside of his mouth. He'd just had time to wonder about Anyo's obedience when the boy's tongue rubbed against his own, and it took a short moment before Turok realised he was _kissing back_.  
  
It was shy and rather inexperienced, but Anyo was _reciprocating_ and it was the fucking best feeling.  
  
Turok growled and in one move, pushed Anyo back to lie on the ground. He pressed his body into the boy's and, not letting go of his head, proceeded to plunder his mouth mercilessly.  
  
Anyo made a noise of protest, but Turok was too aroused and elated to care. The boy was still kissing him back, and then his long fingers were in Turok's hair, tugging him closer as he let Turok taste every inch of his mouth.  
  
Turok had thought Anyo unwilling but complacent had been good, but Anyo willing was a fucking addiction. The boy moaned and whimpered into his mouth, clutching him back, and Turok would fucking keep this if it killed him. Anyo was his.  
  
He eventually pulled back to breathe in harshly, Anyo panting underneath him. His lips were red and for once he didn't seem annoyed Turok had kissed him, but instead looked at him with nervous satisfaction.  
  
'Your arm -' he began.  
  
'Fuck that,' Turok growled, pressing his erection into Anyo's crotch and feeling a further part of his mind slip away when he realised the boy was hard as well. He pushed Anyo's legs open and rocked against him. 'Fuck it, it's feeling better already. Fuck, now you want it.'  
  
'Turok -'  
  
'Say that again, sweetheart. You'll be saying it more than once tonight. Fuck, you fucking, sweet little brat, is this what it took? I had to get fucking attacked by wolves and almost lose my arm to get you to want it? Fuck, you should have seen me fight, then. Shit, you're an uppity little brat, you know that?'  
  
'It's not that,' Anyo protested, though he rocked back with a whimper when Turok let go of his head to cup his erection.  
  
'Yeah? Then what is it?'  
  
'You - you know. You almost died.'  
  
'Not a chance,' Turok growled, kissing down his jawline. 'I fought against bears and lions, you really think some wolves would do me in? You should have seen me fight, sweetheart, if that's what makes you hot.'  
  
'You're silly,' Anyo said without any bite. 'I meant, you just saved my life. You didn't have to. It wouldn't have been much of a loss to you if something had happened to me. You could have gotten seriously injured. You _did_. But you did it anyway.'  
  
'Yeah, of course I did,' Turok replied, not really listening as he mouthed at Anyo's neck. 'I'll fucking save you a thousand times over if it gets you to be this sweet for me.'  
  
He moved his hand to open Anyo's breeches, but the boy pushed it away. 'No, Turok.'  
  
'What? You fucking want it now, what's the problem?'  
  
'I don't. I mean, _yes_ , but we can't. It's not right.'  
  
Turok paused. 'Right. You mean in the dirt with me all bloody. All right. You know, I kind of get that. Tell you what, tomorrow I'll take care of those wolves, we'll have a wash at a small stream I saw, and then I'll fucking make you forget everything except my name.'  
  
'No, Turok. It's not right.'  
  
'What?' Turok asked, and refused to let Anyo move away. 'That's the fucking best I can offer.'  
  
'I know, but it's not that,' Anyo insisted. 'The gods wouldn't approve.'  
  
'What? Well you can tell them you said no and I didn't listen,' Turok argued, trying to kiss him again.  
  
'Turok - _no!_ ' Anyo protested. He kept pushing away, and it was an unpleasant contrast to his willingness not a moment ago.  
  
Turok wanted it back. That sweet eagerness that drove him beyond reason and made his body thrum with need and obsession.  
  
But he could tell, from looking at Anyo's pained face, that he wouldn't get it back by refusing to let him go. So for once, Turok sat back and allowed Anyo to do so as well.  
  
'What's the problem, then?'  
  
Anyo brushed some twigs off his tunic and gave Turok a stange look, as if he wasn't sure why Turok didn't understand. 'Well, you know. We aren't partnered.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Partnered. You know, before the gods.'  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
'Don't you have that in Tara?'  
  
'Have what?'  
  
'Partnerships. Between two men or two women. Like a marriage between a man and a woman.'  
  
'No,' Turok replied blankly. 'We have marriage and that's it. Between a man and a woman.'  
  
'Oh. But what about between two men? Or two women?'  
  
'Well, nothing. They just do whatever.'  
  
'But if they want to live together? To be, well, partnered, and have their union blessed by the gods?'  
  
'Well, then I guess they're out of luck. I mean, if you want to live together you just shack up. Nothing to it, I've done it a couple of times. It can't be that different from whatever you're talking about, minus the fact a priest or priestess said some words.'  
  
'It's not just some words,' Anyo frowned. 'It's a blessing. And it's not just living together. It's a contract. Partnerships are as binding as marriages, in terms of the law and everything. It's as bad to end a partnership as it is to end a marriage.'  
  
'Then why isn't it called the same thing?'  
  
'Marriages are blessed by the goddess of fertility, but that doesn't quite work between two men or two women, so instead it's blessed by the god of good fortune. That's the only difference. The point is, it's not right to enter a union or lie with someone without the blessing of the gods.'  
  
Turok was sure he'd misunderstood. 'Is that why you're a virgin? You're _saving_ yourself for this partnership thing? Are you serious?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
' _Why_? I mean, no one will ever know. You're not a girl, you won't suddenly end up with an unexplainable child.'  
  
'But it's still not right. Unions are meant to be sacred.'  
  
'Is that why your people invented these "partnerships"?'  
  
'Of course. Otherwise some would never have a blessed union, and that's not right.'  
  
'Sounds useless to me. Why bother blessing a union that won't produce children to be blessed?'  
  
'But it's _still_ a union.'  
  
'Fuck me,' Turok sighed. 'So the lot of you are prudes who stay virgins until they marry or partner. Are you really serious?'  
  
Anyo seemed confused. 'Yes. Isn't that a good thing?'  
  
'Not for me it fucking isn't,' Turok groaned. He had trouble believing every Behan really adhered to that code of conduct, or even most of them, but of course Anyo would. 'Why did you tease me like that, then?'  
  
'I'm sorry,' Anyo replied, and looked away. 'I didn't mean to. I just... I just wanted it, too. It won't happen again.'  
  
'The fuck it will,' Turok growled, snatching Anyo's arm to pull him close. 'You don't want that yet, fine. But you're not going back to refusing me everything either. I know you want it now, and I won't listen if you tell me you don't want me to kiss you. So save your refusals for the things that matter or I'll ignore them all,' he threatened.  
  
Anyo looked at him with wide eyes. 'But I can't give you what you really want.'  
  
'What I really want is for you to fucking stop acting as if you don't want me.'  
  
And then, because Turok was really fed up and didn't care about any stupid excuses Anyo could come up with, he simply kissed him again, devouring his mouth possessively.  
  
Anyo made a noise of protest at first but then he gave in, letting Turok lead their kiss whilst he sweetly responded.  
  
When they parted Turok tucked Anyo against him, catching his breath. Like a brick the whole day's fatigue suddenly hit him, and he just wanted to lie down and sleep and forget his aching arm and dick.  
  
'You're gonna sleep?' he instead asked Anyo.  
  
'No, you should,' the boy responded at once. 'I can doze off whilst we ride tomorrow. And Bluebell's there in case as well. She noticed the wolves, you know.'  
  
'Of course she did,' Turok sighed.  
  
He planted a last, short kiss on Anyo's mouth before throwing some additional wood on to the fire and lying down to sleep.  
  
*  
  
They began ascending the mountains three days later. They had tarried for a while, allowing for Turok's arm to rest and the skinned furs to properly dry. It had been messy and they were barely better than Turok's first pelts, but they would do.  
  
On their way they stopped at the stream Turok had found, and granted themselves a quick wash.  
  
Or rather, Anyo washed them both, because Turok wasn't supposed to wet his arm whilst it still healed; to be quite honest, that suited Turok just fine. The boy was still as bashful now as he'd been each time back at the arena and didn't move lower than Turok's stomach, but that was all right. Turok wasn't quite the invalid Anyo seemed to think he was.  
  
He waited until Anyo finished rinsing their hair, then grabbed him around the waist to kiss him deeply. Anyo made a surprised noise but he kissed back, letting Turok pull him closer, and his sweet willingness combined with feeling his naked skin against his own set Turok aflame instantly.  
  
He heaved the boy out of the water, ignoring the stabs of pain up his arm, and laid him down on the pelts. The movement gave Anyo the opportunity to free his mouth.  
  
'Your arm!' he exclaimed, pushing against Turok's chin to stop him from renewing their kiss. 'You'll tear something!'  
  
Turok ignored him, claiming his mouth again. Anyo whined but he submitted, fingers shyly stroking through Turok's wet hair, and it was the most innocent of touches but for some reason it made Turok lose his mind.  
  
He grinded down, rubbing his hardening dick against Anyo's, and the boy moaned in his mouth and rocked his hips back. He let Turok settle between his legs and take hold of them both, stroking them together. Anyo moaned at the touch and Turok released his mouth, wanting to hear him cry out.  
  
'Gods, _Turok_ ,' Anyo whined, and Turok wanted to hear that again and again and again.  
  
'That's right, sweetheart,' he growled huskily, mouthing and nibbling at Anyo's jaw, neck, collarbone and every inch of flesh he could reach. 'Say it again.'  
  
'Turok,' Anyo repeated, in a voice that would make Turok murder for him. His hands left Turok's hair to clutch at his shoulders, fingers digging into Turok's skin whilst he rocked back against Turok's fist and whined his name breathlessly.  
  
Turok wanted this moment to last forever. His mind was crazed with lust and at the same time he'd never been more focused on anything than he was right now, and the only thing that mattered was the boy in his arms.  
  
He wanted to drag this out, savour every fraction of how sweet, irresistible Anyo was like this, but his arm was beginning to abandon him. It was steadily growing numb and Turok knew he'd either have to stop stroking them or collapse on top of the boy when he could no longer support his weight.  
  
Turok would be damned if he let the fucking thing ruin the experience.  
  
He bent his head down, licking the shell of Anyo's ear, and increased his pace. Anyo responded with an appreciative whimper and his grip on Turok's shoulders tightened. He was close.  
  
'Come for me, sweetheart,' Turok growled into his ear before sucking on the spot just behind it, hard enough to leave a mark.  
  
Anyo did with the most beguiling of moans, his large blue eyes hazy as he stared up at Turok. The sight did it for Turok and he came as well, spilling on Anyo's stomach.  
  
Turok managed to roll on to his back before his arm became limp, Anyo panting softly at his side. The boy sat up to look down at him with a frown.  
  
'Are you all right? I'm sorry, we shouldn't -'  
  
'I'm fine,' Turok lied. 'Now lie back down and come here.'  
  
Anyo opened his mouth to protest, so Turok simply grabbed him with his good arm and pulled him down.  
  
He tucked Anyo against him beneath their last pelt, pressing him close to feel every inch, and had really intended on taking a nap, but found himself kissing every part of Anyo's face and neck instead.  
  
He just couldn't help it. And then Anyo laughed, trying to push him away, and it became a game, Turok wanting to make Anyo giggle until he was breathless.  
  
He'd never heard Anyo laugh before, and it just sent him deeper into whatever madness had taken hold of him. He didn't know how he was supposed to return to Tara if Anyo stayed in Beha.  
  
One of them would have to say goodbye to their homeland. Anyo belonged to him.  
  
They eventually left the stream, though Turok's arm would make him regret his indulgence for a while to come. The pain became a constant hum from his fingertips to his shoulder, and whilst he managed to ignore it when riding, he could no longer use his bow or really do much of anything with it. He didn't tell Anyo, because the boy would just worry, and didn't let him help him with the bandages either.  
  
'I'm used to doing this on my own,' he argued, which wasn't a lie. 'And I doubt you'd know what to do anyway.'  
  
'At least let me clean the used bandages for you,' Anyo had responded, and eventually Turok had let him.  
  
He liked that Anyo seemed to care.  
  
And it was kind of a chore he wasn't sorry to be rid of.  
  
So they began their trek into the mountains, and Turok really hoped luck would be on their side.  
  
Out of the three of them, Bluebell liked the change of scenery the least. She was a Uzan horse, bred for a mild climate and flat spaces, not the capricious weather of the mountains and the treacherous terrain. Turok did his best to guide her safely, and she complied with it patiently as she did with everything, but he knew they needed to be careful. She would not fare well if they climbed too high or the weather changed abruptly.  
  
And Turok had a feeling they would not be alone for much longer.  
  
They were riding along a narrow streak of dirt through a small valley when the warning shot came out of seemingly nowhere, an arrow suddenly etched ten feet in front of them.  
  
Anyo drew in a nervous breath behind him and his hold around Turok tightened. 'Did they find us?' he whispered.  
  
'Yeah, they finally did.'  
  
'Oh gods. I thought -'  
  
'It's not the Uzan, sweetheart.'  
  
In that moment, a figure appeared ahead, several feet behind the arrow. 'Don't move. We have you surrounded. State your business.'  
  
'What a welcome,' Turok muttered, even as Anyo let out an exclamation of joy.  
  
'We're friends!' the boy shouted. 'I'm Behan!'  
  
He suddenly dropped down from the horse to approach the soldier ahead. 'Can you take us to your commander?'  
  
The border guard seemed astonished to hear a Behan accent. 'Who are you?'  
  
'I'm Anyo,' the boy replied, then motioned towards Turok, who'd dismounted as well to follow him. 'This is Turok. Can you help us? We wish to return to the Heart.'  
  
Turok snorted with laughter before he could help it. He'd heard the Behan, in all their humbleness, liked to refer to their capital as the "Heart of the World" but to actually hear it was the stupidest shit.  
  
The guard was not impressed by his amusement and mustered Turok coldly. 'We don't allow Uzan in.'  
  
Turok spat at the guard's feet.  
  
Anger and outrage twisted the guard's feature and he reached for his sword, but Anyo quickly slid between them.  
  
'He's Taran,' he said in a placating tone. 'I'm sorry for that. We've had a long journey. Please, can you take us to your commander?'  
  
So saying, he held up his hand, allowing the guard to see the markings between his fingers. The reaction was instantaneous: the guard's eyes widened, and he stuttered for a moment before clumsily giving Anyo a bow. 'I'm sorry, my lord. Of course, please follow me.'  
  
'Thank you,' Anyo smiled, and Turok grabbed Bluebell's reins to follow the guard.  
  
He leant down to whisper into Anyo's ear; 'You're nothing, huh?'  
  
'Don't start, please,' Anyo muttered back. 'And please ignore any stupid remark. Please. Just once. It's not worth it.'  
  
'As long as they don't insult me again.'  
  
'I'm sure they won't.'  
  
The guard led them down the streak of dirt for a little while before turning right and ascending a hill, from which they reached a discreet, trodden little path. It led them to the top of a cliff, where hidden between tall trees and rocks, was the Behan border camp. It was small but sturdy and seemed well-defended.  
  
They were taken straight to the commander, a weathered man who looked as though he'd spent his whole life in the mountains. He bade them to sit down and listened to Anyo's request.  
  
Finally he nodded. 'Of course, sir. I'll have it sorted out by tomorrow morning. In the meantime, we'll try to find you rooms and a meal.'  
  
'We can share,' Anyo offered, and Turok suppressed a smirk. 'Anything you have will be fine. Could we perhaps get a bucket of water as well?'  
  
The commander was more than happy to oblige. They were given a small room with two pallets as well as a bucket of hot water with even some soap, which was a downright luxury. Turok wouldn't have minded taking their time, but the boy seemed in a hurry to be done and leave the room.  
  
Presumably because he'd finally get something better to eat than Turok's mediocre roasts.  
  
'Your cooking's fine,' Anyo laughed as he towelled his hair. 'Don't you remember what mine looked like?'  
  
'I think it was still raw.'  
  
'Yes, well, there you go,' Anyo replied good-humouredly, discarding his towel to neaten Turok's beard.  
  
Normally Turok didn't like being fussed over, but somehow he didn't mind when Anyo did it. He was even kind of happy Anyo wanted to touch him.  
  
Anyo was oblivious to it as he finished, and they went to the eating hall to wait for dinner. Turok was sure Anyo could have gotten a meal instantly if he'd asked for it, but the boy seemed reluctant to draw attention.  
  
The commander unexpectedly joined them, sitting on the bench next to Anyo. 'I've sorted out your escort, young master. You'll leave tomorrow morning with two of my men. We'll provide the both of you with proper horses as well.'  
  
Anyo frowned. 'What's wrong with our mare?'  
  
'She's unsuited to the mountains. Don't worry, she'll be well taken care of here.'  
  
'No. I wish to take her with me.'  
  
The commander looked as surprised as Turok. 'I wouldn't recommend it, sir. That might be dangerous.'  
  
'She'll be of no use to you up here, either.'  
  
'I strongly advise against mounting her, sir. She isn't as sure-footed as our own.'  
  
'Turok has managed it well so far.'  
  
'Hey, I'm not breaking my neck for a horse,' Turok interjected. 'I think he's right.'  
  
Anyo looked at them both in turn before he realised he was outnumbered. 'All right,' he assented, and though he visibly tried, he failed to hide how unhappy it made him. 'I'll leave it up to your expertise then, commander.'  
  
'Thank you, sir,' the commander nodded and left them.  
  
Turok mustered Anyo's dejected face.  
  
'Hey look, she'll like it here,' he tried.  
  
'What are they going to do with her?' Anyo replied miserably. 'They don't want to bring her down. She won't survive if she's set loose. There's nothing to do here for a horse that can't be trusted on a mountain path. They'll make a stew out of her!'  
  
'Hey now, that's not -'  
  
'Well what _else_?'  
  
Turok had nothing. 'Look,' he nonetheless tried again. 'We have to cross the mountains. She can't do it. There's nothing to be done.'  
  
'You managed it! It can be done. If you don't want it, fine. I'll try it myself. But I'm not leaving her here. She brought us so far! She saved us twice. I'm _not_ abandoning her.'  
  
'Anyo -'  
  
'She'll be _fine_ once we're through the mountains. I know she can do it.'  
  
Turok sighed as he looked at Anyo's determined face. As sweet-tempered as the boy usually was, some ideas he just wouldn't let go.  
  
He didn't know what expression he was making, but Anyo suddenly turned big, pleading eyes on him. 'Please, Turok. Help me take her. You can't not care what happens to her.'  
  
Turok hated how Anyo made him feel right now. 'Listen, love, it's just a horse.'  
  
'It's _Bluebell_!'  
  
Turok knew he shouldn't have let Anyo name the damn horse.  
  
'Turok, _please_ ,' Anyo repeated. 'I'll make it up to you. Somehow. Please just help me take her with us.'  
  
Turok sighed again and rubbed his face. 'All right,' he eventually said against all reason. 'We can try but here's how it'll go: no one sits on her. She'll be a packhorse and that's it. You're riding on whatever horse the commander gives you tomorrow, and so will I. She'll be last in our line and I'll do my best to guide her, but if she breaks a leg or falls ill, that's it. Do you understand? It'll be _it_. We're not wasting time in those mountains with winter coming.'  
  
'I understand,' Anyo nodded, and smiled happily. 'Thank you.'  
  
Turok was going to regret it. Eventually. When Anyo's smile stopped making him feel so damn pleased with himself and the world.  
  
After dinner, Turok went to see the camp's healer. He was sat down and his arm unwrapped, then the healer poked and prodded at his wound. It could be worse all things considered, but a part of it refused to properly close, reopening whenever was inconvenient. Turok was very lucky it hadn't gotten infected yet, but it was only a matter of time.  
  
The healer looked him over critically. 'You look tough,' he said.  
  
Turok raised his eyebrows. 'I am.'  
  
'Good,' the healer replied. 'Then I won't waste poppy on you.'  
  
_Fucking -_  
  
Turok gritted his teeth and clenched his fists when the healer began sewing his wound shut.  
  
'Stop that,' the healer admonished, slapping his closed fist. 'I need your arm relaxed.'  
  
Turok didn't know how he managed to get through it without throttling the healer, but somehow he did.  
  
Eventually, the healer rebandaged his arm before turning away to begin looking through his collection of dried plants. 'You need to stop using your arm so much. I recommend a sling and I'll give you something to put on your wound next time you change the bandages, and - hmm, what's this...'  
  
Turok had had enough, and whilst the healer had his back turned, he quietly slipped out.  
  
He was surprised to see Anyo waiting for him, sitting on a log three feet from the door of the small hut.  
  
'I thought you went to check on the horse and tell the commander?' Turok said, approaching him.  
  
Anyo smiled as he stood up. 'I did, and he wasn't very happy, but he seemed all right with your plan. What did the healer say?'  
  
'He needs rest and to come back here!' the healer suddenly shouted from behind Turok. 'I'm not finished with you!'  
  
'Don't listen to him, we're done,' Turok muttered, grabbing Anyo's arm to begin dragging him away.  
  
But the healer was faster and suddenly blocked his path. 'Honestly!' the man huffed, before holding out two little satchels. ' _This_ is for bandaging your wound, and _this_ is for sleeping tonight. It'll clean your body and help the healing process. Now for your sling -'  
  
'I don't need one. Thanks and goodnight.'  
  
So saying, Turok strode past the healer with Anyo in tow, ignoring the man's outraged objections. Anyo twisted, grabbing the two satchels with a quick "thank you" before Turok dragged him off.  
  
'You really should listen to him,' Anyo said, once they were back in their room. 'I'm sure he has his reasons. Now wait a moment, I'll be right back.'  
  
Anyo returned with an infusion of whatever the healer had put in that one satchel, and it fucking stank to the clouds.  
  
Turok had no idea how Anyo managed to persuade him to drink it.  
  
He wanted to sweeten his evening by touching the boy, but the concoction kicked in before he could do more than kiss Anyo. He fell into a heavy sleep that lasted until the next morning, when Anyo gently shook him awake.  
  
Turok would regret that for the following weeks. It was the last time he'd have the opportunity to be alone with Anyo now that they had an escort that would accompany them until they left the mountains, and Turok had no doubt they'd get another one to take them to the Behan capital after that.  
  
It pissed him off so much he was loathe to acknowledge the healer had actually fixed his arm, and though he hated the stupid sling Anyo had talked him into, it did in fact help.  
  
His arm was as good as new on the day they rode out of a narrow valley to find themselves on top of a tall cliff overlooking the horizon.  
  
Anyo turned on his horse to beam at him, his eyes shining with happiness. 'You did it, Turok! You brought me home!'  
  
At the bottom of the cliff were wide meadows, separated by large expanses of woodland. Autumn had turned the trees golden and bright red, the vibrant colours endemic to the north-east.  
  
They had arrived in Beha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a bit of context, the poppy flower is full of opiates. Turok basically got his arm sewn shut without any anaesthetics.
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you again for all the encouraging feedback! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Upon leaving the mountains, it took them another three days before they reached the next town.  
  
If Turok had had any doubts about where he was before, he was now sure it was Beha. The darkest hair colour he saw amongst the townsfolk was a light hazel. He himself stuck out like a sore thumb, but it didn't particularly bother him. His sheer size had always garnered him attention before, so he was used to bizarre looks and staring. As long as people didn't act stupid to his face, he didn't care.  
  
They didn't stay long, only to rest for two nights and give the captain of the town's guard time to organise them an escort. The border soldiers were needed back at their posts.  
  
They'd been nice fellows, and if Turok hadn't sort of resented their presence for the lack of privacy, he'd probably have liked them even more.  
  
Turok was given a new horse as well, less heavy and faster than its mountainous counterpart. Anyo for his part was more than happy to ride Bluebell again.  
  
The mare had actually done it. She'd weathered a mountain storm, a collapsed path and a mountain cat attack. She'd docilely grazed on the thorny mountain plants and put every hoof where Turok had told her to.  
  
It had actually made Turok feel a little guilty for stealing her from her owner; he'd never met a horse which so patiently endured the worst of things. At the same time, what luck for him and Anyo he'd taken _her_ and not the horse from the next stall.  
  
And if Bluebell had been the weak link of their group in the mountains, she was in her element on the proper roads of the Behan kingdom.  
  
The trip to the capital passed quicker than expected. Turok had never been to Beha before, but he'd believed the Heart to be further up north; as it was, it took them barely a week before the city appeared on the horizon.  
  
'Turok, we're almost there!' Anyo said excitedly.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'You're amazing! You really did it!'  
  
'Well, it's been mostly them now,' Turok answered, motioning towards their escort. 'I've never been to the Heart, I couldn't have found it.'  
  
'Every road leads to the Heart. You brought me from Uz to Beha, that was the hard part.'  
  
'I guess.'  
  
'I'm sorry. I know it must be hard on you; you've been away longer than me and you're still not home. But it'll be soon, you'll see.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
There was something he'd miss more than Tara if he left. Turok knew what he wanted - take Anyo home with him to Tara - but he hadn't really thought of a way to achieve it yet.  
  
Now was probably a good time to start.  
  
The closer they got to the Heart, the more nervous Anyo seemed to become, fidgeting with Bluebell's reins. Turok remembered the boy mentioning he'd left without permission, and suddenly wondered what kind of welcome they would get.  
  
'I'm sure your mother will be happy,' he told Anyo, riding close next to him.  
  
Anyo looked at him and gave him a small, timid smile. 'I'm sure.'  
  
'So don't worry. If she kicks you out, I'll take care of you.'  
  
Anyo seemed startled, blinking in surprise, but his smile widened. 'Thank you.'  
  
Turok grinned back, and thought maybe he _should_ be hoping Anyo's mother would throw him out. It'd settle everything for himself, at least.  
  
The Heart wasn't as big as Uz, but it was still a sizeable city with impressive defences. Behind it lay a lake so large Turok couldn't see the other shore, and at the front, the city wall was a massive structure broken only by the numerous watch towers, where banners with the same star Anyo bore floated in the breeze.  
  
Anyo's markings hurried them through to the front of the line waiting at the gate, and they finally entered the Heart.  
  
It was surprisingly similar to the Taran towns Turok knew. He'd already noticed it in the town near the mountains, but hadn't expected it to be this pronounced in the capital. There were the obvious Behan touches of pompousness and kitsch everywhere, but all in all Turok didn't feel as uprooted as he'd had in the Uzan Empire.  
  
At least as long as they rode through the more modest parts of the city. Gradually the buildings on either sides became larger and even more garish, until Turok wondered why anyone would want to admit living in those tastelessly overdone houses. Not far away, he could see the tall towers of a palace.  
  
'Is that -'  
  
'That's the royal palace,' Anyo replied in an unusually clipped and anxious voice.  
  
Turok was surprised when they stopped in front of a house that wasn't as bad as the rest. He still found it excessive but compared to the others, it was downright modest in its decorations.  
  
They dismounted, and Anyo thanked their escort before sending them on their way.  
  
He then stood still in front of the large door for a moment, biting his lip, before taking a deep breath and knocking.  
  
Was his mother really such a dragon? Anyo was so amiable it was hard to picture it.  
  
The door opened, a middle-aged woman dressed like a servant looking out curiously.  
  
Then she screamed.  
  
'The young master! You're home! Oh praise the gods, they heard us!' she cried, rushing forward to embrace Anyo.  
  
He hugged her back before gently pushing her away. 'My mother,' he said urgently, fear in his voice. 'My mother, is she -'  
  
'She's upstairs, she's praying for you, oh we've all been praying for you -'  
  
Anyo was off before she had finished her sentence, running into the house.  
  
Turok was left alone with the crying servant.  
  
She wiped her face and finally seemed to notice him as well.  
  
'Who are you, sir?'  
  
'Turok. I brought Anyo home.'  
  
'The gods bless you!' she wailed, and started crying again. Turok just watched her uncomfortably until she regained her composure, not sure what else he was meant to do.  
  
Eventually she sniffed, put her handkerchief away and beamed at him. 'The gods bless you,' she repeated more calmly, looking him up and down. 'Have you come far?'  
  
'I'm Taran, if that's what you're asking.'  
  
'Oh, of course!'  
  
A young boy had come out the house as well, and the woman told him to take the horses to the stables before looking back at Turok and asking him the most important question of all.  
  
'Are you hungry?'  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Anyo had gone from a nervous wreck to sobbing elation. The news his mother was upstairs, which meant _alive_ , fulfilled all the prayers he'd had since leaving home.  
  
She was in a worse state than he remembered, thinner and paler, but when she embraced him, there was still such strength in her grip he hoped that meant she might survive the winter.  
  
'They heard us,' she whispered through her tears. 'My child, my little blue tit. The gods finally heard us.'  
  
Both were crying when they parted, and she lovingly wiped his face with a gorgeous smile.  
  
'You're home. I don't know why you left, but you're finally home.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't mean to be gone for so long,' Anyo replied guiltily, kneeling down next to her chair to take her hands in his. 'But I... I got lost. But then I met someone, and he brought me home.'  
  
'Lost? Where were you?'  
  
'Uh... I, well, I went to the Empire.'  
  
'The Empire?!' she gasped, letting out more breath than her lungs seemed capable of holding.  
  
'It was fine!' Anyo quickly reassured her, cursing himself. 'Nothing happened! Everything is fine. I just didn't know how to get back. Then I met Turok, and he brought me home.'  
  
'Turok? Is that your friend?'  
  
'Yes. He's from Tara. We met in Uz.'  
  
'The gods must have heard us all. What luck! Where is he?'  
  
'Downstairs. I left him with Runa. I'm sure she's giving him enough food right now to last him a week.'  
  
'Good,' she smiled. 'I hope she does. Now I want to meet him.'  
  
'Mother!' Anyo protested when she began standing up. 'Please, I'll ask him to come up here!'  
  
'Nonsense. I can still walk, you know. And my child's saviour deserves as much,' she replied resolutely. 'Just give me your arm to get down the stairs.'  
  
She shouldn't, but Anyo couldn't stop her.  
  
He watched each of her step whilst they descended and until they reached the kitchen. There, she straightened her posture and checked her hair before going in.  
  
The servants were astonished to see her, but she only had eyes for Turok, sitting at the kitchen table and eating a piece of roast whilst listening to Runa talk.  
  
Runa saw them and sprang up from her seat. 'Mistress! Should I fetch something for you?'  
  
'No thank you,' she replied and approached them, beaming at Turok who looked back curiously.  
  
She stopped at his side, and that's when he finally seemed to realise he should stand up as well.  
  
'Please don't,' she immediately said. 'I just wanted to come and thank you, the hero who brought me back my child. I'm Ilja, and on behalf of my whole family, thank you. Thank you so much. We are forever in your debt.'  
  
'It's all right,' Turok simply answered. 'You're welcome.'  
  
'Is there anything we can do for you? Please, stay here as long as you want. You'll be forever welcome.'  
  
'Thanks,' Turok replied, and then didn't seem to really know how to deal with the emotional Ilja.  
  
Anyo knew it wasn't easy.  
  
'Mother,' he said, gently taking her arm. 'I think we'd both like to rest now, and then at dinner we can talk more.'  
  
'Of course!' she assented, and after a last tearful thank you to Turok, let Anyo escort her back to her favourite sitting room.  
  
'Where's Vena?' he asked whilst he helped her sit down.  
  
'She's down at the neighbours' pond with her friend. Oh, we've both missed you so much! She hasn't been half as mischievous since you left.'  
  
'Oh. Should I have come back, then?'  
  
Ilja laughed and affectionately squeezed his hand. 'Don't tell her I told you.'  
  
'I won't,' Anyo grinned, and after a last kiss, left her to go to his bedroom.  
  
Finally, a hot bath, proper clothes and a real bed.  
  
*  
  
Anyo's house was the nicest Turok had ever been inside of. It had two upstairs floors and an inner courtyard which led to the stables and a back garden, not to mention the costly wood and bronze he saw everywhere. He'd also seen no slaves, only servants - it was the same thing as in Tara, then. Slaves were for the poor, the rich had paid servants to showcase their wealth.  
  
His room was one hell of a nice thing, as well, with a large bed, a bench overflowing with cushions, a small table, a padded chair and a wardrobe ridiculously big.  
  
Also, a tub and an assortment of bottles Turok didn't know what to do with. He just needed soap.  
  
Runa was more than happy to show him the errors of his ways, explaining the use of each and every one before insisting on rubbing something on to his scalp. It stank of alcohol and unspeakable things, and Turok almost gagged.  
  
'It's to get rid of fleas and lice,' Runa dismissed his complaint. 'Now do you want to rub it in your beard or should I?'  
  
'I'll shave. I'll fucking shave.' The gods help him if some of that stuff got into his mouth.  
  
That seemed to satisfy her, and she finally left him to bathe after putting some clothes on his bed.  
  
The Behan clothes were as fucking awful as their houses. Turok couldn't believe people who wore this expected to be taken seriously. He had half a mind to put his own back on, but Runa had taken them with her and he realised it would be rude.  
  
Well, normally he wouldn't really care, but something about Ilja made him grudgingly dress. Not only did she seem like an ill, very fragile woman, but she was Anyo's mother. For this first dinner, he'd make the effort.  
  
It was some consolation the clothes looked less bad once he wore them, but still. Turok showed his opponents more mercy than the Behan did to fabric.  
  
The dining room was handsome, in its centre a long table, and Turok was seated across from Anyo. The boy wore something Turok wouldn't be caught dead in, but somehow Anyo managed to make it look good.  
  
Anyo grinned at him when Turok sat down, and the young girl next to him he'd been talking to stared at Turok with enormous blue eyes.  
  
'Turok, this is Vena, my sister. Vena, this is Turok.'  
  
Vena looked frightened, trying to hide behind Anyo. She seemed to be around twelve years old, with long, pale hair that was more white than blonde, and she had a pretty face that would be beautiful one day.  
  
'Hey,' Turok said. 'I don't bite.'  
  
'Vena, don't be rude,' Anyo whispered to her, nudging her gently.  
  
'He's huge!' Vena whispered back.  
  
'Yeah, Anyo would know,' Turok replied.  
  
Anyo blinked, and then he suddenly realised what Turok meant and blushed furiously from the tip of his ears to his collarbone.  
  
Turok burst out laughing, but Anyo was spared further humiliation by the arrival of his mother.  
  
Turok had to admit, though the Behan didn't know how to dress or design houses, they did know how to cook. The meal was delicious and the beer wonderfully reminiscent of Tara.  
  
Turok and Anyo did most of the talking, Vena too shy and Ilja listening to her son adoringly. Time flew by and soon, Vena was sent to bed, before Ilja retired as well.  
  
'Please stay, eat and enjoy as long as you wish!' she bade them with a happy smile before kissing Anyo's forehead and leaving them alone.  
  
They had long finished the main course and were only nibbling on grapes, and after the servants had gone to bed as well, they were the only pair still up in the house. Turok couldn't have said what they talked about, Anyo sharing stories about his childhood, and at some point he'd left his seat to sit next to the boy and pulled him close, kissing the side of his face.  
  
Anyo giggled, a little drunkenly. 'You're so smooth now, you shaved!'  
  
'Yeah, Runa wanted to rub some devil's piss on to my face.'  
  
'Oh dear, I don't blame you! My father got some in his mouth one day and he threw up.'  
  
'Seriously?' Turok laughed. 'What was his trade?'  
  
'He was the captain of the Lynxes, the King's elite cavalry regiment.'  
  
'Oh,' Turok blinked. He hadn't really expected anything but that was surprising. 'Well, he wasn't a weakling, then.'  
  
'No,' Anyo chuckled. 'I'd say he was as tough as you.'  
  
'As me, huh? So tell me, what do you prefer - shaven or a beard?'  
  
Anyo twisted in his hold to look up at him. He seemed a bit drunk, and normally Turok didn't find drunkards particularly endearing, but Anyo just looked cute with his big eyes even bigger and the flush reddening his cheekbones.  
  
'I like your jawline,' he smiled. 'This suits you.'  
  
'You like my jawline, huh?' Turok repeated, preening at the compliment. 'What else do you like?'  
  
'I don't know. You're not as bad as, you know, I thought you were at first.'  
  
'Didn't like my first impression, huh?' Turok chuckled. 'Well, I was crazy about yours.'  
  
'Yes, I - noticed,' Anyo replied, his breath hitching when Turok began sucking below his ear. 'Turok, I, err, think we should call it a night.'  
  
'I agree,' Turok responded, tightening his hold when he felt Anyo trying to escape. 'Where's your room, sweetheart?'  
  
Anyo gave a little gasp, looking shocked. 'Turok, we can't!'  
  
'The only question I asked is where's your room.'  
  
'I know what you mean! And no, I'm not telling you. We're not doing that!'  
  
'Fine, I guess we'll just have to try them all, huh?' Turok replied nonchalantly, deposing a kiss on Anyo's lovely neck between each word.  
  
The boy was twisting in his arms, but there was no chance Turok would let him get away.  
  
'Turok!' he tried again, a pleading note in his voice. 'My mother's room is right next to it, we _can't_ -'  
  
'All right, we'll do it in mine, then. To be honest, I can't think of a better way to inaugurate the bed.'  
  
Anyo tried to protest again, but Turok swallowed it in a kiss, licking deep into his mouth and gripping Anyo's head to prevent any escape. Anyo whimpered but Turok gave him no chance to avoid him, and eventually the boy submitted and kissed him back the way Turok wanted.  
  
When Turok released him, Anyo was breathless, and Turok the opportunity to pull him up and drag him to his room.  
  
Each time Anyo tried to voice an objection, Turok pressed him against the nearest wall and kissed him breathless, until Turok finally closed the door to his bedroom behind them and pushed Anyo against it.  
  
'Turok, please, they'll _hear_ -'  
  
'They'll hear nothing,' Turok growled into his ear, and suddenly lifted Anyo to wrap the boy's legs around him, rubbing his erection against Anyo's arse. 'They won't hear a fucking thing.'  
  
Anyo squeaked in shock, clutching at Turok's shoulders for support. 'But -'  
  
' _Nothing_ , sweetheart. These are some damn thick stone walls, and the whole household is drunk. No one is going to hear a thing, and no one is going to come save you.'  
  
'Save - what?' Anyo stuttered, his pretty eyes impossibly large.  
  
'Fuck, I'm going to take my time with you. It's been way too long.'  
  
'Turok!' Anyo gasped in panic, trying unsuccessfully to push him away. But Turok had him squeezed between himself and the wall, and Anyo was going nowhere. 'Turok, it's not right, we can't -'  
  
'Didn't seem to think that when we were still in the Empire, huh? You quite liked that bit in the stream.'  
  
'Y-yes, but it's different now! We're in Beha, my parents' home, and we _can't_ -'  
  
'I don't fucking care where we are,' Turok growled, rocking his hips against Anyo's and mouthing at his collarbone. 'You're fucking mine and you know it.'  
  
'Turok - no - listen -'  
  
'You listen, sweetheart,' Turok snarled, before biting a tad harder than necessary to make his point. Anyo let out a little cry of pain and Turok licked at the spot before continuing. 'I want you and I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want to you. You're going to be sweet for me and do what I tell you to.'  
  
'You - you can't order me around like that,' Anyo protested, voice both outraged and frightened.  
  
Turok had to laugh at that. 'Hell yeah I can. Who's gonna tell me otherwise? You won't appeal to anyone, both because you'd be embarrassed _and_ because you know I own you. Without me, you'd either be getting fucked by Bern or whatever rich fuck you were supposed to belong to originally. Without me, you'd never have made it out of Uz, or all the way to the fucking mountains and Beha. Not to mention, I saved your life. I spilled my blood for you. In the gods' law, you're fucking _mine_.'  
  
For a moment Anyo didn't respond, staring at him mutely, and Turok felt his point had come across. He leant down to try and kiss him again, but Anyo turned away.  
  
'The gods wouldn't approve -'  
  
'Yeah, I don't fucking care.'  
  
'Turok - please - wait -'  
  
'Shh, sweetheart, don't worry. I told you I'd take care of you. You'll fucking love it,' Turok said huskily, grinding his erection against Anyo's arse again.  
  
Anyo just stared at him with wide, frightened eyes, and finally seemed to realise Turok meant business.  
  
'Please,' he begged, a note of desperation in his voice. 'Please don't.'  
  
'Don't be scared,' Turok chuckled. 'You'll love it, you always fucking do.'  
  
'But not - not _that_ \- _please_ -'  
  
'That? Oh, I get it,' Turok said amusedly, nuzzling the spot he'd bitten. 'Shh, relax. I won't fuck you. I won't until you're begging me for it, and trust me, one day you will. But everything else is fair game.'  
  
He pressed a deep kiss to Anyo's mouth and lifted him off the wall to lie him down on the bed. Anyo squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly dropped on to the mattress, and Turok rolled on top of him.  
  
'Take these off,' Turok rasped when they finally parted.  
  
Anyo fidgeted with the hem of his tunic, looking a little apprehensive, and it was both frustrating and arousing. Turok decided to just do it himself and in a few quick movements, he'd stripped the boy bare.  
  
Gods, he'd missed this. Turok wanted to do the worst things to this boy, but he still needed to show _a little_ restraint. He needed Anyo to want it, and then he could indulge in every fucking fantasy he'd ever had.  
  
He reached for a small pot of oil he'd found amongst his bathing supplies then returned to kissing the boy. Anyo was already hard, whining softly when Turok stroked his sides, and he let Turok part his legs to reach his hole.  
  
Turok began inserting a finger, slowly and gently, and Anyo groaned into their kiss, his body melting around Turok's finger.  
  
'Gods, _Turok_ ,' he moaned, clutching the bed sheets, and Turok wanted to fuck him voiceless.  
  
He kissed Anyo's temple. 'Did you miss that, sweetheart?' he said, steadily rocking his finger inside far enough to graze Anyo's sweet spot. 'Did you miss it?'  
  
'Gods, yes,' Anyo whined, staring up at him with his big, pretty eyes. 'I - I don't know what you're doing, but _gods_.'  
  
'That's just a finger, sweetheart,' Turok continued, lazily stroking into Anyo. 'Imagine what my cock would feel like.'  
  
Anyo gave a whimper full of arousal, closing his eyes as his blush deepened. He moved his hips back against Turok's hand and his breathing quickened.  
  
Turok watched him closely, loving everything about the sight, and he saw the moment Anyo's fingers began to twitch. The boy had learnt quickly that if he touched himself whilst Turok fingered him, his hands would just get restrained and he'd be no nearer his end. He therefore tried not to, but he was a needy little thing when he was aroused and Turok knew just how to wind him up, so Anyo invariably ended up bound.  
  
Maybe Turok did it on purpose, because it aroused him even more.  
  
'Turok,' Anyo pleaded, fighting with himself. 'Please, I...'  
  
'Want to come, sweetheart?'  
  
'Yes - please -'  
  
'Think you deserve to?'  
  
Anyo just stared up at him, panting softly and not understanding.  
  
'W-what?'  
  
'Think you deserve to come, after all that nonsense telling me you didn't want it?'  
  
'I - I don't - what -'  
  
'Yeah, I don't think you do either,' Turok growled, and withdrew his finger to pounce on the boy. He held Anyo's wrists to the headboard and with a few quick movements of his belt, bound them there.  
  
Anyo was nonplussed, trying to tug at his bindings as he did each time and failing to achieve anything.  
  
'W-what do you mean, I don't deserve...?'  
  
'You heard me, sweetheart,' Turok answered, caressing down Anyo's spread body with one hand, the other drawing out the string fastening his tunic. 'I think I'll give you a taste of what you do to me.'  
  
'I - I'm not -'  
  
'Sure you aren't,' Turok whispered before leaning down to kiss him. Fuck, he loved kissing Anyo, and even more so since he'd started kissing back.  
  
Distracting Anyo by devouring his mouth, Turok slid his hands down to gently lift Anyo's balls, drawing the string behind them before looping it around the boy's erection and fastening it.  
  
Anyo gasped in surprise into the kiss, and gave Turok the most adorable, uncomprehending stare when he pulled back.  
  
'What - what are you doing?'  
  
Turok just grinned wolfishly, finally shedding his clothes before kneeling back on the bed and taking hold of Anyo's dick. 'Want me touch you here, sweetheart?'  
  
'Y-yes, but -'  
  
'So do I, sweetheart.'  
  
Turok began stroking him, savouring Anyo's moan of pleasure.  
  
At first Anyo enjoyed it, pushing into Turok's hand and making the most delightful of noises. Eventually his soft pants became quicker, his muscles tightening, and he was on the verge of coming -  
  
And then his eyes shot open with a broken whine, looking at Turok with panicked confusion.  
  
'Turok, _please_ , I _can't_ -'  
  
'Can't come, sweetheart?' Turok replied, grinning savagely. 'Yeah, I know. But I can, and I fucking will whilst I enjoy every inch of you.'  
  
So saying, Turok released Anyo's dick and kissed him deeply, licking into his mouth before sucking on his jawline down to his neck, biting every inch of flesh. Anyo was begging, pulling on his bindings, but Turok just ignored him.  
  
He mouthed at his collarbone, down his chest until he reached Anyo's nipples. It was a fantasy he'd saved for later, when the boy needed more to get wound up, but fuck it. Turok closed his mouth around one pink little bud, licking and nibbling at it whilst he tweaked the other, and Anyo's reaction was fucking beautiful. His back arched, pushing his chest further against Turok's mouth, and he gave the most delicious, high-pitched cry of despaired arousal.  
  
Turok had no idea how he'd held out this long, but he knew it wouldn't last. He kept sucking at Anyo's nipples, drawing out moans after moans and incomprehensible begging from the boy, and stroked himself to climax, coming on the boy's crotch.  
  
Anyo sobbed when he felt him spill on his neglected dick.  
  
Turok released his nipple with a last kiss, then pushed himself up to take a look at the boy.  
  
His beautiful blue eyes were shining with tears, some of which had spilled down his flushed cheeks, his mouth was swollen and red and his skin shone with sweat whilst his hard, straining dick looked borderline painful.  
  
'Please, Turok,' he begged, his lovely voice hoarse. 'Please, it's too much, I can't -'  
  
'Yeah, that's what I think each time as well,' Turok replied huskily.  
  
He scooped up some of his come, brushing lightly against Anyo's dick, and the boy sobbed hopelessly.  
  
Turok was loving this too much to show any mercy.  
  
He reached back, brushing a finger pad against Anyo's hole, and the boy didn't disappoint.  
  
'Please!' he wailed. 'Please, please don't, Turok I can't, _please_!'  
  
Turok leant back down, brushing kisses across Anyo's crying face. 'This bad, huh?'  
  
'Please,' Anyo sobbed. 'Please - just - please...'  
  
'All right,' Turok said softly, and though he'd just climaxed, his dick was already hard again. 'All right, let's make a deal, shall we? You make me come and I'll make you come.'  
  
It took a moment for Anyo to process that, staring up at Turok with watery eyes and panting harshly.  
  
'I... what? How?'  
  
'Same as I'll do you, sweetheart, you stroke me. I'll untie your hands for that. But don't even think about touching yourself,' Turok chuckled. 'Good luck trying to open that knot, and I won't be so amenable if you disobey.'  
  
'But - but I don't know _how_...'  
  
'Shh, don't worry. I'll tell you exactly what to do. So, what do you say?'  
  
Anyo looked at him, torn between arousal and uncertainty, until Turok pressed his finger harder against his hole and he let out a defeated whine.  
  
'Yes! Fine, I'll - I'll try.'  
  
'That's a good boy,' Turok growled, pressing a triumphant kiss to Anyo's lips before untying his hands.  
  
He helped the boy sit up, rubbing his wrists, and the thought of those long, pretty fingers wrapped around his cock had him throbbing.  
  
Anyo himself looked up at him nervously before finally daring to glance down at Turok's erect dick.  
  
He'd avoided it up until now, closing his eyes or keeping them above Turok's waistline, and though Turok had been rather annoyed by it at first, it was all fucking worth it to see Anyo's reaction in full.  
  
His eyes widened and he drew in a quick, shocked breath. 'You - you can't ever mean to put that in me! You'd kill me!'  
  
Turok couldn't hold back his laughter, pulling Anyo close to kiss his aghast mouth. 'Well, thank you for the compliment. Don't worry - it'll fit perfectly. And the only thing you have to think of now, sweetheart, is to take it in your hand and get me off that way. We'll deal with the rest later.'  
  
Turok heard Anyo mumble "never", which was the fucking cutest thing, and then the boy swallowed nervously and reached out to tentatively touch Turok's dick.  
  
He was shy at first, but eventually he wrapped his hand around it and Turok let out a low hiss. _Fuck_. Anyo couldn't grasp him completely, but _fuck_.  
  
Anyo glanced up at him nervously, just holding him and looking as though he didn't quite know what to do. Turok placed his hand around Anyo's and moved it, showing him what he wanted.  
  
'Just like this, sweetheart. Not that different from when you do it to yourself. Fuck, yeah, like that.'  
  
He grasped the back of Anyo's head and kissed him, hissing into his mouth when Anyo began to properly stroke him. Emboldened by his reaction, Anyo put his second hand around Turok's dick as well, trying to move them simultaneously.  
  
Turok growled and in one move, pushed Anyo back on the bed to loom over him, kissing him fiercely whilst rocking into his hands. Anyo moaned breathlessly when they parted, trying to maintain his rhythm, and Turok groaned as he buried his face into the crook of his bitemark-ridden, elegant neck. Anyo's movements were rather clumsy and his hands not quite in synchronisation, but it was _Anyo_ and that made up for everything else. It was the fucking best thing Turok could have imagined.  
  
Anyo nosed at the side of his face, soft pants hot against Turok's ear, and Turok moved his head to look at him.  
  
He was fucking gorgeous beyond belief, and then Anyo raised his head to press a shy, tentative kiss to Turok's mouth.  
  
It was the first time he'd initiated any contact that wasn't absolutely necessary, let alone a _kiss_ , and for some reason that hurled Turok over the edge. He claimed Anyo's mouth possessively and came in the boy's hands, spilling on his stomach.  
  
Both were panting when they parted, and looking down, Turok was satisfied to see Anyo's stomach and crotch streaked with his come. _Mine_.  
  
The boy was still hard and Anyo whined softly, raising his hips.  
  
'Please, Turok.'  
  
'Don't worry, sweetheart, you've earned it.'  
  
He finally untied the string, Anyo sighing in relief, and after wiping away some of his come with a corner of the bedsheet, took hold of the boy. Anyo was so on edge he came within a few strokes, spilling on his already stained stomach with a hoarse moan.  
  
He just lay there when Turok released him, breathing harshly and looking exhausted. Turok wanted to leave him like that, have Anyo sleep covered in his come, but he knew it would itch eventually. He wiped it off with one of their clothes, purposefully choosing Anyo's tunic, then lay back down and pulled Anyo closer so they were facing each other.  
  
Anyo blinked sleepily at him, and Turok pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
'That was amazing, sweetheart. You're fucking amazing.'  
  
Anyo blushed and looked down, but there was a small smile on his lips. Turok kissed his head again then tucked it under his chin and settled comfortably for the night.  
  
He'd closed his eyes when Anyo pushed feebly against his chest. 'Turok, I have to go back to my room.'  
  
'All right,' Turok assented, not opening his eyes. 'If you can get away, I'll let you leave.'  
  
'Turok,' Anyo said in frustration, unable to move Turok's iron embrace an inch. 'That's not - you know I can't.'  
  
'Then I guess you're staying here. Goodnight now, sweetheart.'  
  
'Turok, what if they _find_ -'  
  
'Door's locked. Now settle down and sleep, or I'll give you a reason to complain.'  
  
Anyo didn't really have a choice, so eventually he relaxed in Turok's hold and his breathening evened out in sleep. Turok crushed him even closer and thought nothing had ever felt so fucking nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my readers who might be a bit unfamiliar with European fauna, blue tits (chickadees) are plump little birds similar to sparrows, except they're blue and yellow. They're adorable and one of the prettiest garden birds here :)  
>   
> Thank you for reading and an additional big thank you for the encouraging feedback! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Anyo wasn't there when Turok woke up the next morning, which was disappointing but not surprising. A servant brought him a basin of water and he washed his face before taking a deep breath and opening the wardrobe.

He eventually found a pair of breeches, boots and a thin white tunic that weren't too bad. The tunic had short sleeves that only came to his elbows, but it wasn't too cold yet so it would do. He passed a hand through his short hair, untangling the worst of it, then left his room to go down into the dining room. The few servants he passed openly stared at him with wide eyes, but he ignored them. Eventually his novelty would wear off.

The dining table was fully set for breakfast, but the room was empty save for Vena hovering near the fruit bowl, her long braids slipping over her shoulders to fall on to the table. She was picking at the berries, presumably choosing the best ones before anyone else could.

She looked up when he came in, and for a short moment just stared at him with an open mouth before her face turned bright pink. She said nothing, her face frozen in the same expression of shock, then she covered her eyes with her hands to only peek at him through her fingers. She had the same markings as Anyo, Turok noted.

'Hey, I'm not that bad,' he said as he sat down.

She only let out a high-pitched giggle, still red-faced, and didn't say anything else.

The door facing Vena opened and Anyo came in, immediately noting what his sister had been doing.

'Vena, I want blueberries, too, or I'll put a toad in your bed - what's the matter with you?'

Vena just giggled again, looking at Turok who was still sitting rather confused, and then Anyo noticed him as well.

His eyes became impossibly large and he gasped. 'Oh gods, what are you doing? Come quickly before my mother sees you!'

'What?'

'Come!' Anyo repeated, motioning for Turok to follow him back upstairs.

Turok did, becoming a little annoyed when Anyo seemed to check the corridors before calling for him to follow until they were back in Turok's room.

'What's the matter with you?' Anyo asked, closing the door behind them. 'You can't go down to eat in your underwear! What if my mother had seen you?'

'My what? I'm dressed.'

'This is underwear!' Anyo exclaimed, pointing at Turok's tunic. 'You're not dressed!'

'It's a tunic -'

'It's _see-through_!'

Maybe it was a bit. But that wasn't Turok's fault. 'Well there was nothing else in that wardrobe.'

'What do you mean?' Anyo replied, opening the wardrobe to browse through it. 'There're plenty of tunics here!'

So saying, he pulled one out, and Turok couldn't believe that even at random, Anyo was suggesting he wear that abomination.

'I'm not putting on that shit. It looks fucking horrendous.'

'What's wrong with it?' Anyo asked, examining it. 'It looks well done to me.'

'It's _awful_. What kind of fucking colours are those? And I'm not wearing anything with _one_ bow, let alone a _dozen_.'

'Oh,' Anyo frowned, 'I see.'

'Just tell Runa or whomever to give me back my clothes, will you?'

'I don't think they've been washed yet, and you'd insult my mother.'

'Yeah, well, I'm sorry, but that shit is an insult to me, too.'

'It's not, even if you don't like it. The dyes for those colours are amongst the most expensive and bows are all the rage right now. You wouldn't find something better at court.'

'Look, love. I get it. I appreciate it. I know your mother means well. But this, just no. No.'

'I understand,' Anyo sighed. 'But surely something else -'

'Everything looks like that in there!' Turok protested, pointing at the wardrobe.

'All right, I understand,' Anyo said, folding the tunic again before putting it back and closing the wardrobe. 'We might find something for you upstairs. Come with me.'

Again Anyo checked the coast was clear before motioning for Turok to follow him and making their way to the last floor. It was mostly a large, open space with some benches and a few instruments, and in a corner was a dollhouse with toys scattered all around it. Anyo led him to a door at the other end and ushered him inside.

'You know you're being ridiculous, right?' Turok said after the door had closed. 'I'm not fucking naked, I'm just wearing a thin tunic. You used to wear less back in Uz.'

'Yes, well, this is Beha, and you're in your underwear. It's not proper.'

'Fucking hell, you people...' Turok muttered, following Anyo to the large wardrobes at the back of the room. There was stuff everywhere from what seemed to be a lifetime of hoarding.

Anyo opened the drawers and began digging through clothes. 'I think some of these might fit you. My father wasn't as tall as you but he was quite large, so at least the shoulders should fit.'

'Oh, is this his stuff?'

'Some of it. Some is still in my parents' bedroom. But he wasn't too keen on overdone fashion either, so you might like these.'

'That's nice, but I don't want it to be weird for your mother. I don't know how she'll feel about me wearing your father's clothes.'

'It's been almost two years,' Anyo sighed. 'And it's just for a few days. We'll go to the tailor's after breakfast.'

'I only have Uzan money. How much is that worth here?'

'Well, gold is gold, but don't worry. You're our guest and my mother will be happy to make anything you want a gift to you. Especially since your old clothes have probably been thrown away.'

'What?!'

'They were mostly rags, you know, as were mine. So just think it fair we get you new ones.'

'You fucking better,' Turok snorted.

'Don't worry,' Anyo said, then held up a cream-coloured tunic. 'How about this one?'

'It looks decent. I mean, by your standards.'

'Well, try it on.'

It was indeed a bit short on the sleeves, but otherwise it was acceptable.

'Fine,' Turok agreed, pushing up the sleeves to his elbows. 'I can be seen in that one.'

'Good,' Anyo smiled.

They returned downstairs to the dining room, where both Ilja and Vena were already waiting. Ilja seemed surprised to see Turok, but she didn't say anything.

'Sorry it took so long,' Anyo said as they sat down. 'We had some trouble finding something that properly fit Turok. We'll go to the tailor's afterwards.'

Vena giggled into her hands, whilst Ilja just smiled and nodded.

They left the house after breakfast, and then Turok endured getting measured and poked with pins by the tailor. He broke the man's heart by refusing any frills or outlandish colours, insisting upon nothing but normal, decent tunics.

'You'd think I'd drowned his children,' Turok muttered to Anyo after they'd left the shop.

Anyo laughed. 'Well, it's not usually what he makes.'

'He should be grateful.'

'Come on, it's not _that_ bad.'

'It's worse. Your father had to have been the only Behan with taste.'

'Well, he was a military man. He preferred the useful over the pretty,' Anyo chuckled.

'Is that why your house's all right, as well?'

'Yes. It used to have even less, but my mother kept complaining it made us look poor and all the neighbours looked down on her, and that they wouldn't let their children play with us, so he relented a bit on that.'

'Seriously?'

'Yes. Presenting yourself well is very important here.'

Turok imagined it was that way in the Taran capital, as well, but at least people there didn't put feathers on their fucking carts.

'I can see that,' he snorted. 'Mind, I think your house's the nicest of the whole street. Or any street I've seen so far.'

'Thank you,' Anyo beamed. 'You can tell my mother, she'd be glad to hear it. She designed it herself.'

'Really?'

'Yes. After they could finally afford to move into the neighbourhood.'

'Wait, I thought your family was wealthy. You said your father was related to the King.'

'He was, but he lost everything when his parents kicked him out after his marriage. She was just some merchant's daughter, and _her_ family didn't want to anger the rich and powerful so they cut all ties as well. They had nothing so he joined the army. The funny thing is, the King and Queen of the time didn't really care that their nephew had married a commoner - it's one less potentially dangerous claim to the throne. It might be why our current King always quite liked my father.'

'Isn't that nice. So you grew up poor, huh?'

'Well, not really. We always had food and a roof, and my father was good at what he did so he rose rather quickly in the ranks. But still, they were always proud of what they had, because they'd earned everything themselves.'

'Huh. Do you think he ever missed the privileges of royalty?'

Anyo seemed surprised by his question, and Turok guessed it was kind of strange, but he wanted to hear Anyo's opinion on it.

'Well,' the boy replied, 'I asked him once if he thought he should have waited before marrying. They were quite young, you know, he was sixteen and she was fourteen. He just said he was glad he hadn't waited, or he might have been wiser and not married my mother, and missed out on the best thing that ever happened to him. So you know, even though he might have missed being a royal, I don't think he ever regretted it.'

'What do you think of that?'

'Me?' Anyo laughed. 'Well, I'm glad he did, or I wouldn't be here.'

'I guess,' Turok replied, but that didn't answer his question. Suddenly it seemed crucial to know whether Anyo would miss home and resent Turok if he took him away to Tara.

Probably. Anyo had family he cared about.

Which reminded Turok of something else that nagged at his mind.

'Say,' he began, as they were leaving the merchants' district and were entering the neighbourhood Anyo lived. 'How long's your mother been sick?'

'My mother?' Anyo repeated, his previous cheer evaporating. 'Oh. Well, I can't blame you for noticing. She's been unwell for a while. Since my father died, to be honest. It just... There are times we think it's getting better, then she just... stops eating or doing anything, and it's worse again. The healers say they can't really do anything, that it's an illness of the mind, and I guess they're right. Nothing really seems to help her.'

'I see. Sorry to hear that. Now do you want to tell me the real reason you went to the Empire?'

'W-what?' Anyo stuttered, looking at him with wide eyes. 'I told you, I -'

'Yeah, you told me you went to look at _libraries_. Are you kidding me? Your mother's dying and you're telling me you wanted to go on a trip? Stop it with the bullshit.'

Anyo seemed stunned and avoided Turok's eye at first, until eventually he sighed.

'I wasn't lying. I did want to go to the libraries. I thought maybe the Uzan knew something we don't, anything that might help her.'

'Are you mad? Why would you think that?'

'Well, why not?' Anyo defended, and he suddenly sounded so upset Turok thought he might start crying in the middle of the street. 'I looked at every book, every scroll I could find here in the Heart, and there was _nothing_ that would help. The healers have given up, but she's my _mother_ , I can't just let her _die_. And then this man came up to me one night in the library and asked me what I was doing, and I told him I was looking for a cure for an illness of the mind, and he said the Uzan had found something. It was the only thing I had, what else was I supposed to do?'

'All right, all right,' Turok appeased, gently squeezing Anyo's arm. 'Don't get upset. I didn't mean anything by it. It just... sounded weird.'

'No, you're right,' Anyo said, taking a deep breath and regaining his composure. 'It was stupid. The man said he'd help me get to Uz, but the people he brought me to were the ones that sold me afterwards. It was so stupid of me. And if it hadn't been for you I would still be there, and if my mother had passed away because of my stupidity and I wouldn't even have _known_ -'

'Wait, what? The man who told you to go to Uz then arranged for you to be sold into slavery?'

'I don't know if he knew. He just gave me the contact, and then those people robbed me and sold me at the slave market.'

'Are you serious? I'm assuming you paid them, why would they do that?'

'I don't know. They just said that they'd get more money out of me as a slave than anything I could give them.'

'But they were Behan. Did you show them your marks?'

'They didn't care.'

'But if it was about the money, why not ransom you to the royal family?'

'I guess they didn't dare.'

'I doubt that. Sounds more to me that someone wanted to get rid of you.'

Anyo was so surprised his steps faltered for a moment. 'What? That makes no sense. I'm not in anyone's way. I can't think of someone I've angered so much they'd go to the trouble of having me abducted. Why not just kill me if they want me away this badly?'

'Murder might just have been a step too far for them. Having you disappear in the middle of the night without leaving a body works just as well for some people. They probably never expected you to make it out of the Uzan clutches.'

'I wouldn't have if it weren't for you,' Anyo said quietly. 'But I still don't understand why anyone would do that. I'm just a scholar in the royal libraries, I'm not even old enough to hold any position of power yet, and I have no claim to anything. It makes no sense. Maybe I was just unlucky.'

Turok snorted. 'Sure you were. At any rate, you should tell someone. If some charlatans are going around making people disappear, the city guard have to know.'

Anyo winced but he nodded. 'Yes. You're right. I'll... I'll go talk to them. Later.'

'Whatever you tell them, they'll have heard worse, trust me. I was a soldier and though I didn't deal with a lot of civilians, you wouldn't believe some of the shit even I've come across.'

Anyo nodded with a small smile before biting his lip anxiously. 'If it was someone with ill intent, do you think they'd try again?'

'If they do, I'll fucking kill them.'

Anyo gave him the same surprised look he had yesterday, when he'd been anxious about entering the Heart and Turok had told him not to worry, before smiling sweetly. 'Thank you. I have to say that does make me feel better.'

It was ridiculous how much that pleased Turok.

Vena was waiting for them when they came home, impatiently moving back and forth on her feet on the front porch.

'You're finally back!' she called, running to meet them halfway down the street. 

She stopped near them, caught Turok's eye and blushed again with a giggle. She hopped up to Anyo and tugged him down by his sleeve, whispering something into his ear.

Turok wished he knew what it was. Anyo's face was priceless, flushing abruptly and looking utterly embarrassed.

'Vena, I swear...' Anyo said, straightening up and tugging back his sleeve.

His sister was delighted. 

'I know your secret, I know your secret!' she chanted, skipping out of his reach.

'Shut up!' Anyo hissed. 'We're outside. Shut up or you're dead!'

'No, do tell,' Turok said, and Anyo glared at them both.

'Don't you dare, Vena, it's _not_ appropriate! Also, I will _kill_ you.'

Vena just laughed at him and continued her triumphant little song-and-dance until they were back in the house.

Then Anyo abruptly lunged at her and she ran screaming down the hallway.

'What a nuisance,' Anyo huffed. 'Sorry about that.'

'Yeah, well, she's back,' Turok said amusedly.

'What?' Anyo replied, and turned around to find his sister behind him. 'Do you have a death wish?'

' _Anyo_ ,' she complained, ignoring his irritation. 'You didn't tell me you had a new horse! I went to see her and she's beautiful! What's her name?'

'Her name is Bluebell, but she's Turok's, not mine.'

'Oh,' Vena said, sounding disappointed. 'Still, Bluebell is a very nice name.'

'I'm glad you approve,' Turok said, and ignored the way Anyo was barely holding back his laughter.

'What were you doing in the stables anyway?' he asked his sister, swallowing his giggles.

'Well, some guards came after breakfast to collect one of the horses you brought with you, and I wanted to see if - well, it doesn't matter. I just went to see and then I saw her. Why didn't you tell me?'

'I thought you might want to see _me_ first, not a horse.'

'Well I _did_ see you, so.'

Vena seemed to expect something, and Turok thought he might oblige.

'Wanna meet her?'

' _Oh_ , can I? Anyo, please please please!'

'Fine,' he sighed. 'Go change and meet us at the stables.'

She did, and was then happy to roll around in the hay, playing with Bluebell. The mare indulged her, letting her braid her mane and put ribbons in her tail.

Eventually, Turok went to get Bluebell's saddle from the storage, and on the way back, was met with a stranger in front of the stables.

'Turok of Tara?' the man asked. He was tall and young, around Turok's age, and dressed in the more austere garb of the military. Several stripes of colours on his collar denoted his rank, and Turok was so-so with the Behan hierarchy but the stranger seemed pretty important.

'Yeah,' he answered.

'On behalf of Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess Elina of Beha, this is for you,' the man said, holding out a scroll wrapped in a silk ribbon.

Turok had his hands full with horse gear and just kind of stared at it. 'Err, thanks. Just a moment.'

He went into the stables to drop the saddle and bridle on a rack and called out to Anyo.

'There's a weird bloke outside from the palace. What's that about?'

'Oh!' Anyo replied, a nervous edge to his voice. 'I don't know, I'll come with you.'

Anyo followed Turok back outside and beamed when he saw the stranger. 'Mowan!' he exclaimed, sounding relieved. 'How nice of you to come.'

Something like a smile flickered across the stranger's rigid features when they grasped each other's arms in greeting. 'It's good to see you well. Elina sends this.'

He held out another scroll towards Anyo, similar to Turok's, and they finally took them.

Turok unrolled his and wanted to groan. He didn't excel at reading at the best of times, and this was just the worst. Who the fuck wrote like this? He couldn't even tell which letters he was looking at.

'We'll be there,' Anyo said, finishing his, and Turok guessed they would be. 'Thank you and send our regards to her, please.'

Turok considered them done and went into the stables to get Bluebell, leaving Anyo to chit-chat if he so wanted. Vena left the stables as he entered, and he found the three of them still talking when he came out with Bluebell.

Mowan's gaze slid to Bluebell and his eyebrows shot up. 'Is that a Uzan horse?' he asked, after answering Vena's question about his brother.

'It is.'

'How did you get one, if I may ask?'

'Brought it with me from the Empire.'

'But you did not cross the mountains with it?'

'I did.'

Turok knew in that moment that, if for nothing else, he'd earned Mowan's respect.

'She is lovely. She'd fetch a fair price if you ever sell her.'

Bluebell probably would. She wasn't of any particularly noble breed, indeed she was a common sight in the Uzan Empire, but she had an elegance rarely found in the sturdier horses of the North. No Behan or Taran steed could compete with a Uzan horse in terms of speed and bearing.

'I'll keep that in mind,' Turok answered.

Mowan left after that, and Turok made Vena happy by lifting her on to Bluebell's back. They watched her canter round the courtyard, and Turok could finally get some answers.

'What did the scroll say?'

'We're invited at the palace tomorrow. Elina wants to see me because well, we are cousins and I'm home, and I'm guessing she wants to see you to thank you. Don't worry, it'll be fine. If any summons must come from the palace, it's best when they're from her. She's known for giving fair hearings.'

'Huh. All right.'

'It'll be her and her husband. Well, you already met him just now, but that'll make it official.'

'Mowan? Nice fellow. Reminded me of a funeral.'

'Please,' Anyo laughed. 'Don't say anything like that tomorrow. He has no sense of humour and she's crazy about him, so just don't say anything that isn't nice. Don't say anything at all when in doubt.'

'Don't worry. I like my head where it is.'

The next morning, Turok couldn't escape the horror that was Behan formal dress. No matter how much he hated it, he knew he could not offend the Crown Princess by coming in less than the best.

Suddenly, he understood why Anyo had thought atrocious colours and bows weren't all that bad. There were no limits to the abominations Behan tailors could apparently conjure.

'You look good,' Anyo assured him.

'I'm not a cow. Why the fuck am I wearing _bells_?'

'You look _good_.'

'This feels so fucking stiff.'

'Well, my father could never bring himself to wear it...'

'Fucking what? Even for a Behan this was too much?!'

'You look _really_ good.'

'You _really_ better be the one to undress me later on.'

Anyo blushed but he didn't protest.

The palace was surprisingly less ugly than expected. It could be because it was old, and had been built at a time Behan architects still knew decency. That didn't stop the servants from trying to "improve" it with the strangest of decorations.

'It's for the autumn festival,' Anyo said when he noticed Turok looking. 'It's next week. Almost the whole nobility will be there and celebrate in the tallest tower of the palace.'

'Are you invited?'

'We are. We weren't before, but since my father died, Elina has been sending us invitations.'

'Why's that?'

'Well, since he died at the Capricorn pass -'

'Wait, the Capricorn pass? Isn't that where you met with the Uzan forces?'

'Exactly that.'

'Rumour has it you demolished them so thoroughly they haven't been back since.'

'Well, that's true,' Anyo said with a small smile. 'It was a costly victory but we haven't seen a Uzan soldier since.'

'Yeah, I know. Instead they've been trying to encroach on Tara for two years.'

'Oh. I'm sorry about that.' Turok had to laugh at that because Anyo actually sounded sincere. 'Well, at any rate, my father died in battle so his dishonour to the family was washed away. That's how Elina argued it to include Mother into the protected inner circle of the palace. Elina's always been good at getting her way regardless of laws and traditions. She has a way of respecting them but working around them as well.'

Elina, the Crown Princess herself, had a beauty not the ugliest clothes could diminish. She had a perfectly oval face, waist-long white-blonde hair and eyes so clear they seemed made of spring water. She reminded Turok of Vena, and for the first time he saw a family resemblance.

She was also surprisingly easy to talk to and seemed fond of Anyo. She listened patiently whilst the boy gave her the same story he'd initially told Turok. 

Turok himself remained convinced it had been a targeted effort, but Anyo was right about one thing; _why_ would anyone bother with the boy? He was so harmless it was ridiculous. Elina seemed to have reached the same conclusion, which was probably why she didn't poke at the holes in his story and seemed willing to relegate it to a later date. Turok was given a small chest of gold "for his troubles", which was quite appreciated. Sitting beside her, her husband remained silent, not saying a word and merely observing them talk with shrewd eyes.

'He's always like that,' Anyo told Turok after they'd left. 'It's nothing to do with you. He's also been recently promoted to captain of the palace guard, so I wager he has a lot on his mind.'

'Seems a bit young for that position to me.'

'You're not wrong, but he's proven his worth, and most importantly, he's unconditionally loyal to his wife and the royal family. The last captain... My mother told me last night, but apparently shortly after I left, he was found guilty of high treason. Unfortunately he killed himself before he could be questioned so there's still some... tension in the palace about who might be involved. At least with Mowan, the royal family is sure.'

'Is it always this exciting in Beha?'

'No. Nothing's happened for years, but somehow it seems to be full of scandals recently. Let's just hope it calms down. Listen, I'd like to stop by at the royal library to greet my master and tell him I'm back.'

'Your master?'

'The elder scholar who trains me. Do you want to come with me?'

Turok didn't particularly like libraries or academies. They were full of smart people talking about smart things and being insufferable to everyone else.

'To be honest, I just want to go home and get out of these.'

Anyo laughed. 'I understand. Well, I'll see you at home, then.'

Turok grabbed his wrist before Anyo could step away. 'I said I'd like to get out of these. I put them on for you, you're going to take them off.'

Anyo's eyes widened and he seemed speechless.

'But - but it's the middle of the day -'

'Shouldn't have made me wear this shit, then. Now come on.'

Turok ignored Anyo's protest and tugged him along, and after a few steps the boy obediently followed him. They returned home and Turok immediately pulled Anyo to his bedroom, closing the door.

'All right,' Anyo agreed nervously, taking a step back. 'I'll help you get changed. But then -'

'Still haven't learnt to do what I fucking tell you to, huh?' Turok replied, cornering Anyo against the wall before lifting him by his arse, wrapping his long legs around him and kissing him fiercely.

He loved pining Anyo like this, the boy completely unable to get away and with no support except to hold on to him.

'Turok,' Anyo gasped, when Turok released his mouth. 'It's _midday_ , what is wrong with you -'

'What's wrong with me is you running away yesterday night,' Turok growled into his ear. 'Don't think you were inconspicuous.'

'Listen, Turok, it's not right, we just _shouldn't_ -'

'Just shut up. I'm going to start thinking you like it when I punish you. Do you, sweetheart?' Turok asked, nibbling below Anyo's ear whilst grinding his hardening dick against his arse.

'N-no!' Anyo stammered, wide-eyed and fucking irresistible. 'You - what do you -'

'Turok!' Vena's voice suddenly sounded from outside, and the next moment there was knocking at his door. 'Are you in there? Do you know where Anyo is? I can't find him!'

Turok glanced sharply at Anyo in warning but the boy ignored him.

'I'm here!' he shouted, struggling to get out of Turok's grip. 'Just a moment, I'm coming!'

'You little brat,' Turok hissed as he released him, and Anyo rushed to the door.

'What is it, Vena?' Anyo asked after opening.

'Mother wants you downstairs. You have to help her with the wine.'

'What wine?'

'For your homecoming party, silly, it's tonight.'

'Oh! Right. Err, yes. I'll be down right away.'

'She also said something about wanting to know if you went to the royal library as you promised. And, Anyo... can you ask if, you know, Kayen will be there?'

'I don't think he will.'

'Can you still ask?'

'Of course. I'll do so right now.' Anyo glanced over his shoulder, and seemed a little scared when he saw Turok's face. 'I, um, I'll see you later today, Turok.'

And he fucking fled, leaving Turok with a hard-on and still stuck in those fucking awful clothes.

He didn't see Anyo again until that night, when the house was full of guests and loud with noise. The boy was constantly surrounded by people who wanted to talk to him, expressing their delight at his return and whatever else. Turok was pissed because that meant Anyo had no time for him.

At some point, getting gawked at as the Taran attraction became too much, and he grabbed a goblet of beer to flee into the courtyard. The nights were getting quite fresh and he was surprised to see Vena on a bench there, playing with a cat.

'Shouldn't you be in bed?' Turok asked her, sitting down beside her.

Vena shrugged. 'Mother hasn't said anything yet.'

'Why don't you go inside?'

'It's too loud.' Vena crinkled her nose. 'And there's no one to play with or talk to.'

'Huh, I see. No one at all?'

'Anyo said Kayen couldn't come.'

'Who's Kayen?'

'My future husband.'

'Ah,' Turok said, and chuckled. 'Who decided that?'

'I did.'

'Right. Does he know?'

'Well, he will. You know, one day.'

'All right,' Turok agreed, trying not to laugh again. Then he suddenly remembered something. 'Hey, what was it you told Anyo yesterday, that made him so cranky in the street?'

Vena giggled. 'Anyo said not to tell you.'

'One more reason to do so, no?'

She giggled harder. 'I didn't think he'd be so upset. I just told him I knew he was in your room the night before and Mother wouldn't approve if he annoyed our guests and I asked what he did to his tunic because it was all messy.'

'You - what?' Turok asked, at a loss for words. 'How do you know that?'

'I saw him leave,' Vena giggled.

_Fuck_. 'Did you tell anyone?'

'Apart from Anyo? No. I think he doesn't want Mother to scold him, so I'm saving it for when I want something.'

'You're evil,' Turok chuckled, and was both relieved and still not reassured. 'Have you thought you might get me into trouble as well?'

'You? Why? You're supposed to be in your room.'

'Well, yes, but I was helping Anyo break the rules, wasn't I?'

'Hmm. I didn't think of it like that.'

'Be nice and don't tell anyone, huh?'

'All right. But just for you. You were really nice to me with Bluebell.'

'Thanks.'

Turok took a sip of his beer and Vena stroked the cat.

'Are you married?' she suddenly asked. 'Or partnered?'

'What? No. Why do you ask?'

'I was just wondering. Do you like Anyo?'

Turok almost choked on his own spit. 'What?'

'Do you like Anyo?'

"Like" was such a strange word to describe the utter madness that took hold of Turok when he thought of Anyo, when he had the boy spread out beneath him. But he couldn't exactly tell Vena "I want to fuck him senseless".

'Yeah, I guess,' he answered instead.

'I knew it,' Vena said in a satisfied voice. 'Are you courting him?'

'I - what? How did you know I - like him?'

'You look at him the way Father used to look at Mother.'

'Err... and how's that?'

'As if you never want to look away.'

Turok paused. It wasn't _wrong_. There wasn't really anything nicer to look at than Anyo in his world.

'So, are you courting him?' Vena repeated.

'Err...'

_I keep molesting and groping him and I can't leave him alone for one fucking moment._

'Maybe, I don't know,' he replied lamely.

'How can you not know?' Vena asked incredulously. 'You'd know if you gave him a gift or wrote him a poem or did something nice for him.'

'Well... I'm not sure.' Turok had done all of that at some point, minus the poem, but it wasn't courtship, was it? Or maybe it had been? He'd never thought of it that way, and Vena was making it confusing. 'I don't know. I don't think so.'

'Oh,' Vena said, and sounded disappointed. 'Why not? If you like him.'

'Err, it's more complicated. Look, you might understand one day.'

'Well, I think you should. I like you better. I think Anyo likes you better, too.'

'Better?'

'More than -' Vena made a face. 'You know.'

Turok didn't, but before he could say so, cheers suddenly erupted inside and Vena brightened. 'Oh, they're having the cake now! Come quickly!'

She sprang up and ran inside, leaving Turok alone to wonder what Anyo liked less than him. Pigshit, maybe?

Something nudged at his hand and Turok looked down to find the cat staring expectantly up at him. He sighed and petted it, earning himself a content purr. He didn't feel like cake, and was debating going back inside to pinch a whole pitcher of beer when someone walked unsteadily up to him, a goblet in one hand and a large pitcher in the other.

'Tarak!' the man yelled drunkenly. 'Tarok of Tura, the hero! You brought Ilja's child back. Let's drink together!'

He heavily sat down next to Turok, a corpulent man with a grey beard and jovial face. Turok had no idea who it was and he cared even less.

'What's in there?' he asked, motioning towards the pitcher.

'Beer, wonderful beer!'

'Great. The gods sent you, good man.'

'They sent you, my friend!' the man responded, and that was roughly where Turok's memories of the night stopped.

But after he woke the next day and sluggishly tried to function through his hangover, Vena's words were the first that came back.

Liked more than whom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gone for a long weekend starting tomorrow, I hope you enjoy the early update :)  
> Thank you for reading and an extra thank you for all the lovely encouragements! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some on-screen violence towards an innocent animal. I don't condone it. Unfortunately most animals in the Middle-Ages were not given much consideration. Some had enviable lives, especially amongst the rich who often had prized warhorses and hunting dogs, but most were not given the value we'd give them today. There's nothing too graphic but it's not a nice scene either. The built-up should be fairly obvious so just skip the next few paragraphs until there's dialogue again if you don't wish to read through it. Other than that I hope you enjoy it :)

It was almost midday by the time Turok finally got a grip on himself and went downstairs for something to eat. He went straight to the kitchen and was given both a bowl of stew and a pitying look from Runa. He used the latter to get some fresh tarts as well, then decided he was ready for the day.

Anyo wasn't home, Ilja telling him the boy had gone to the royal library in the morning and wouldn't be back until evening.

Well. That was a disappointment. Turok had gotten pleasantly used to spending all his days with Anyo. Now with him gone, Turok wasn't quite sure what to do.

He started by going back to the tailor's, and was satisfied to note his clothes were both finished and wearable. The tailor gave him an unforgiving look and begged him not to tell anyone where Turok had gotten them from.

'I'd lose all my customers if they knew what I have produced!'

Turok rolled his eyes and promised to keep silent.

He returned home, dropping his new clothes on to his bed, and saw the palace staff had delivered the chest Elina had given him yesterday. He finally opened it, and was startled. That was more gold than he'd expected. Anyo apparently had quite some value to the royal family, or at the very least, to Elina. 

Well. He hoped they wouldn't miss Anyo too much when Turok took him with him. He closed the chest, thought about what else to do, and realised he was dreadfully bored. He went to check on Bluebell, the mare snorting softly into his hand and still wearing those ridiculous bows Vena had put on her. Turok would have to get them out eventually, but right now he wanted to _do_ something.

He missed the fighting.

But surely they had something similar here?

He asked the servants and after some prodding, they eventually told him of arenas in the eastern part of the city, on the other side of the river. They weren't entirely legal but it wasn't _il_ legal either, which was good enough for Turok. The servants couldn't tell him where the arenas lay, exactly, but they gave him directions towards the nearest bridge and that was enough for Turok. Once in the right neighbourhoods, he'd find what he was looking for. He asked one of the servants to lend him an old cloak so he wouldn't be too conspicuous with his brand new clothes, then left the house.

The eastern neighbourhoods were the poorest part of the city, but it was familiar to Turok; he hadn't grown up in something much different. He bought a piece of bread with ham from an old woman as a snack and eventually, after talking to some patrons in a tavern, was told where to find the arena.

It was underground, situated beneath the largest market of the tanners' district. Turok went to talk to the two brutes guarding the stairs at the back of an old building, and they just nodded and let him in after he told them he was here to fight. Turok guessed he looked the type.

He followed their directions through the underground corridors and eventually arrived at the arena. A dozen or so burly men were sitting in the seats, watching two others dock it out in the ring. Observing them and shouting was a fat, bald man, and Turok knew he'd found the ringmaster.

He waited until the fight was over before approaching him.

'Hey,' he said, and the man turned to muster him from head to toe. 'I'm here to fight.'

'Are you? Where're you from?'

'Tara.'

'Tara, huh? Explains the look. What you're here to fight for? Don't look as though you need the money.'

Indeed Turok no longer did, considering the insane sum Elina had given him.

'I need the action,' he said honestly.

'You're that kind, huh?' the ringmaster said, looking him up and down again. 'You give a good show?'

'Yeah.'

'You have a name?'

'The Cleaver.'

'The cleaver? You won't cleave anything anytime soon, lad. We'll see what you're made of first.'

'You're missing out.'

'Yeah, we'll see. Take off your tunic and boots, nothing except breeches. Put your stuff over there and come back when you're done.'

Turok did, and the ringmaster nodded at him when he came back.

'All right, here are the rules - no biting, spiting, kicking or grabbing the crotch. Got it? Good. I'll put you up against the Bear and see how you fare.'

Turok raised an eyebrow. 'The bear? Like this?'

'You got a problem with that?'

Turok couldn't help grinning. 'You don't go soft, do you? All right, I like that.'

'That's what I like to hear. Now get in the ring, the Bear's already there.'

Turok looked down at the ring, but all he saw was a mountain of a man, impatiently cracking his knuckles.

It took a moment for Turok to realise. 'Wait, that's the bear? I thought you meant a real one.'

'What? A real bear? In nothing but your breeches?'

'Well that's what I said.'

'Get down there before I change my mind, you utter moron.'

Once Turok had, the ringmaster shouted at the Bear: 'He's not impressed by you, he said! Why don't you demolish the bastard and show him what you got?'

Turok fulfilled that request. Panting harshly whilst sitting on his opponent's back, he felt that rush he hadn't had in days.

Fuck, it felt as good as he'd remembered. Now if only he could get the full thing, the savagery, mercilessness and bloodspilling of his days in the Empire.

The ringmaster seemed almost taken aback when Turok left the ring.

'You're one hell of a brute, lad. What kind of fighting did you do before?'

'Wild animals. Bulls, lions, tigers, and yeah, real bears.'

'That's what you're looking for?'

'Fuck yeah.'

The ringmaster nodded slowly. 'If you do that, I only pay you if you come out alive.'

'Yeah, works for me.'

'What weapons you use?'

'Anything.'

'How soon you ready to start?'

'Right now.'

The ringmaster chuckled. 'How about tomorrow evening? Gives me enough time to set it up and let the crowd know. Haven't had that for a while, they're gonna like it. Don't make it a mess.'

'I won't.'

Before leaving, Turok wandered around the arena a bit and exchanged some words with the other fighters. Above ground, he bought another slice of bread from the same woman then slowly made his way home.

Seeing his state, the servants got him a bath, and Turok was just getting dressed for dinner when there was a knock at his door.

'It's me,' came Anyo's voice. 'Can I come in?'

Turok quickly took off his tunic again, kicking it under the bed. 'Yeah, come in.'

Anyo smiled as he opened the door. 'I was told you were gone all day, did you do something enjoyable? Oh dear, what's happened to you?'

'Nothing too serious, just some scratches and a couple of bruises,' Turok grinned. 'How about you, huh?'

Anyo sat down on his bed, watching him whilst Turok pretended to look for a tunic. 'Well, I finally got back to work. Somewhat. It's not as though my master could do much after that drinking you did together yesterday night.'

'Wait, an old fat fellow with a beard? That's your master?'

'Yes.'

'Fuck,' Turok laughed. 'I wouldn't have guessed. He's good fun, though, not what I'd have imagined as a scholar.'

'Yes, well, I wanted to introduce you, but I guess that's been taken care of,' Anyo smiled. 'Did you have an enjoyable evening yesterday? I know it was a bit crowded.'

'Yeah, it was fine. Had a chat with Vena. She told me about some boy named Kayen. You know him?'

'Yes, he's Mowan's younger brother.'

'Ah. He a good kid?'

'I quite like him, we often used to have lunch together when he was still at the palace. But I wouldn't call him a child any more, he's seventeen and recently joined the city guard,' Anyo smiled.

'Ah I see, that kind of crush, huh? Well, at least you know.'

'I do. I'm surprised she told you, though. I think Mowan suspects, but apart from that, not even Mother knows. Vena must like you.'

'What's there not to like?' Turok grinned, and Anyo laughed. 'By the way, wanna know what I did today?'

'I do.'

Turok approached Anyo until he stood in front of him, still bare-chested, then dropped down on him, pushing him back on the bed to kiss him.

'I got a little show prepared. Wanna come watch?' he said, after he'd kissed Anyo breathless.

'A little show?' Anyo laughed softly, stroking his fingers through Turok's hair.

'Yeah. Just the kind you might like,' Turok growled into his ear, remembering Anyo's reaction after he'd beaten the wolf pack. Anyo's soft touches against his scalp sent strange feelings through his stomach, and he didn't know what they were but they were as addictive as his lust. 

Everything Anyo did somehow just made him want _more_.

'Say you'll come,' he said huskily, nibbling at the shell of his ear.

'Do you want me to?' Anyo teased, grinning impishly.

'You'll be sorry if you don't,' Turok warned, loosening Anyo's collar to kiss down his neck.

'Sorry how?'

'Remember that time I didn't make you come for a week? Sorry like that.'

So saying he parted Anyo's legs, grinding his hardening dick against the crease of Anyo's arse, and Anyo whimpered softly.

'Turok -'

'You got away yesterday. Don't think that's gonna work today.'

'Turok, dinner's going to be any moment now -'

'Mhm, and after that?'

'I - I have to finish some things for tomorrow.'

'You always have an excuse, don't you?' Turok snarled aggressively, and bit down harshly on the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Anyo gave a little cry of pain, stiffening beneath him.

'Turok! I'll come see you tomorrow, I promise.'

Turok released the skin between his teeth and kissed it before looking down at Anyo. 'Good. It's in the evening. I'll come pick you up.'

*

Turok returned to the arena the next morning. The ringmaster was satisfied to see him, and showed him the gear he wanted Turok to wear that evening. It was made of thick, padded leather and seemed decent, and so did the accompanying blade and mace.

'That'll work,' Turok nodded. 'I have someone important watching tonight. Whatever beast you give me, I hope it's good.'

'It will be. The rest depends on you. Someone important, eh? Want a front row seat for them?'

'If you can get me one.'

'As long as it'll help you put on the best show, lad.'

Turok had every intention of doing so. It would be the first time Anyo saw him properly fight, and he would make it unforgettable.

He spent the day practising with the weapons in the arena, only returning to Anyo's house to rest for a while before dinner.

After the meal he ushered Anyo towards the door, Vena trailing behind.

'Where are you going?'

'Turok wants to show me something,' Anyo replied, slipping on thin gloves.

' _Oh_ ,' Vena said in a satisfied voice with a knowing look towards Turok. 'Have fun, then. Do you want me to put some wine into the dog's food?'

'Will we be late, Turok?'

'Most likely.'

'Then yes, Vena, please.'

'Are you seriously drugging the dog? I didn't even know you had one, it's been so quiet,' Turok laughed.

'Well, it's old and normally doesn't do much, but it has a habit of waking up and barking whenever someone tries to sneak back in past curfew.'

'Well, in that case...'

Vena waved them goodbye, promising to handle the dog.

'Is your mother really that tight on bedtime?' Turok asked amusedly once they were on their way.

'She's been very anxious to keep us near since my father died. It's also one of the few things that seem to make her feel somewhat better, so it's hard to argue against it,' Anyo replied with a little sigh. 'But sometimes it's a tad overbearing. Fortunately, Vena and I help each other out.'

'Yeah, even little sisters have their uses,' Turok chuckled.

'They do, but to be honest, I think she was all ready to tell Mother if you weren't coming with me. I can't blame her when the last time I stayed out late, well, you know what happened.'

'So I'm supposed to watch out for you, am I?'

'It seems to come naturally to you,' Anyo teased.

'You're mine, of course it fucking does.'

Anyo laughed, a nervous, breathless little sound, but his smile didn't waver as he blushed faintly.

'Do you have siblings?' he suddenly asked, yanking Turok's perverted mind back.

'What? Oh, yeah, I think so. I mean, I think I still have a brother and sister left somewhere. Maybe more now, actually, I'm not sure.'

'You're not sure?'

'Haven't been home in something like a decade. The house might be overrun now, I don't know.'

'Oh. Why not?' Anyo asked cautiously, as if worried he was threading on forbidden terrain.

But Turok didn't mind. It had stopped bothering him a long time ago.

'I didn't get along with my stepfather. My father died of an illness a few winters after he came back from the last war, and so did one of my sisters, actually. That was the worst part. She was older than me and fucking annoying because she always knew where to tickle me, but she had this really soft, long hair I could hide in and forget everything when something was wrong. I missed her a lot, for a long time.'

Sometimes he still did. There was little about his past he regretted, but somehow that still hurt. 

'I'm sorry,' Anyo said.

Turok shrugged, not wanting to dwell on it. 'It was a long time ago, it's fine. Anyway, my mother remarried some summers later, to a shoe-maker, and it was a fucking disaster. He was this really meek, soft-spoken kind of fellow and I had no respect for him. My father used to beat the shit out of me when I spoke out of turn but that man, he was more afraid I'd beat the shit out of _him_ if he tried raising a hand on me. I knew it and I did whatever I wanted. In the end, my mother got so sick of me she sent me to live with my other older sister, who'd married a butcher. I guess she was hoping I'd learn the trade since I was fucking useless in my stepfather's workshop. Well, that didn't work out. My brother-in-law is nothing like my stepfather, and after he made me punch him, my sister threw me out as well.'

'He _made_ you punch him?' Anyo asked incredulously.

'If you'd known him, you'd have punched him too. Anyway, after that, I got into a fight with a drunkard over his beer and when the guards came to break it up, I punched one in the face. They took me in and after beating some respect into me, basically told me they'd either keep me in prison or I could volunteer as a recruit down at the southern border, where no one wants to go because the mountains are fucking hell. I picked the mountains and that's where I've been since, at least until the Uzan caught me. So, that's why I haven't been home in something like ten summers. Kind of. Hard to tell sometimes if it's actually summer in the freezing shithole that are the mountains.'

'Oh. I'm really sorry to hear that. About your family, I mean. Have you thought about paying them a visit?'

'Not really. Haven't missed them so far, why start now?'

'Oh,' Anyo replied, and Turok was reminded how insistent the boy had been to go home.

Not just Beha, but _home-home_.

Turok's attachment to Tara was more based on the fact that kingdom had basically shat him out and he'd get treated nowhere else better because of it. Sure it had its pretty sides, and the people there thought like him and he _belonged_ there, but if he never saw his birth town again he wouldn't miss it.

He wasn't quite sure _where_ in Tara he would take Anyo, but he'd find a nice place the boy would hopefully like.

'I'm sorry,' Anyo said again, but Turok just grinned.

'Don't think about it. I don't. Think about the good time you're going to have now.'

Anyo smiled. 'Where _are_ you taking me?'

'You'll see.'

Anyo seemed to get more nervous the closer they got, and Turok supposed that wasn't surprising; the boy had probably never been to this part of the city before. He was hesitant to get past the two thugs guarding the stairwell and tugged anxiously on Turok's sleeve once they were down.

'What is this place, Turok?'

'Don't worry. Nothing'll happen to you.'

The hum of the crowd, already sitting around the arena and waiting, was getting louder and filling the corridors. Turok went round through a backdoor and found the ringmaster in one of the small rooms that composed their backstage.

The ringmaster showed Anyo where to sit, in the company of one of the fighters Turok had chatted with yesterday, whilst Turok was shooed into another room and ordered to change and get ready.

He was more than ready. His blood was already beginning to sizzle with excitement.

Once in the arena, he heard the animal's snarls before it was even let out, and he grinned.

A mountain bear. They were worse than tigers if angered properly, and this one sounded pretty pissed off.

It was released with a deafening roar, and the show could finally begin.

The ringmaster had found a sizeable male, dark in colour except for the red of his eyes and white of his teeth, and he'd also been fitted with some kind of padding, presumably to make the fighting more interesting. Perfect. He would make for a worthy opponent. 

Turok dragged the fight out, teasing and annoying the bear to the cheers of the crowd, and giving them what they wanted to see each time he cut through the bear's thick fur. It got angrier and angrier, swinging furiously at him, and the padding made it more difficult to land a critical hit.

Eventually, when the bear's fur was shining with red, Turok favoured the mace and the close combat became truly brutal. The crowd howled each time they heard the crack of bones, and roared when he landed the final blow to the bear's head, knocking it out cold.

'Death! Death! Death!' they screamed, waiting for Turok to draw his blade again and cut off the bear's head.

For the first time Turok looked at the crowd, and immediately found Anyo, sitting right behind the bars in the front row. His eyes were wide as he stared at Turok, one hand covering his mouth as if he'd never seen anything like it before, and Turok felt an unspeakable thrill run through him.

_This is what I can fucking do, sweetheart._

Then Anyo removed his hand and mouthed one word at him.

_Don't._

'Death!' the crowd repeated.

_Fucking -_

Turok found the ringmaster and gestured towards him, making a show of moving his mace so the bear's blood splattered everywhere.

'Is that all you've got?!' he roared. 'Come on, ringmaster of Beha! Give me your fucking best!'

'More!' the crowd screamed then, focusing their attention on the unfortunate ringmaster. 'Your bloody best!'

Even as the ringmaster tried to soothe the crowd with gestures promising more, he seemed to have realised this was the opportunity to save his doubtlessly costly bear. Whilst the crowd screamed at him, the unconscious animal was dragged out the back.

It took a while for the crowd to calm down, and then another when they realised they wouldn't get their bear's head now that the animal had disappeared.

For a moment Turok thought they might riot, but eventually the agitation settled and they slowly left after the ringmaster promised them more.

Turok returned to the changing room, wiping off sweat and blood, and that was where the incredulous ringmaster cornered him.

'What the hell was that?! That was the best fucking thing until you turned them on me!'

'Why are you pissed I saved you the cost of another bear? Now they'll come back for sure.'

'I thought they'd tear my arena apart!'

'They didn't. Calm down. Think of the money you made and how much more you'll make when they come back.'

'You better not do something like that again,' the ringmaster warned. 'You're good, lad, but no one's good enough to bring me that sort of trouble again.'

'All right. I'll remember that.'

'Better do that,' the ringmaster said, before throwing a pouch of money next to Turok's clothes and leaving.

Turok finished changing and exited the room. Anyo was outside waiting for him, chatting with the fighter he'd been sitting next to, though the man was looking with perhaps a bit too much interest at the boy for Turok's liking. 

'Come on, let's go,' he said, grabbing the boy by the shoulder to steer him towards the exit.

He nodded at the other fighter, Anyo said goodbye and the fighter pissed Turok off by smiling at Anyo.

But then Anyo turned away and followed Turok above ground, and Turok forgot all about the annoying git to turn his attention back towards better things.

'So,' he grinned. 'What did you think?'

'I... well. I'm really glad I'm not a bear.'

Turok laughed. 'So am I, sweetheart.'

'What's going to happen to it?'

'Huh, I guess they'll check to see how badly injured it is, and whether it can be healed. Well, whether it'd be cheaper to heal than buy a new one, I mean. If it isn't, it'll get put out of its misery.'

'Oh. Will you let me know what they decide?'

Turok had no idea why Anyo would care, but he shrugged. 'Sure.'

'Thank you for not killing it, by the way. I know I must have been the only person in that arena pleased with your decision.'

He undoubtedly was, but it didn't bother Turok. It was strange, because back in Uz Turok had prided himself on satisfying them all, but somehow it seemed less important now.

'Doesn't matter,' he grinned down at Anyo. 'Told you I'd set this up for you, didn't I?'

'You did,' Anyo chuckled, smiling back at him.

Turok couldn't wait to be home.

Anyo was careful opening the door, but there was neither barking nor stirring when they sneaked upstairs. 

In front of Turok's door, he wasted no time putting a hand over Anyo's mouth, muffling his protests as he pushed the boy inside his room.

'Turok,' Anyo protested whilst Turok locked the door behind him. 'It's late, I -'

'You're fucking staying here,' Turok cut him off, and grabbed him to claim his mouth in an eager kiss.

He licked into every crevice of Anyo's mouth and bit at his lips and ground his erection against him, and eventually Anyo whimpered in submissive arousal and rocked back, pressing closer to Turok.

He was panting softly and looked nervously at the door when Turok broke their kiss, no doubt debating the likelihood of getting away before Turok undressed him.

Absolutely none.

Turok mouthed down his jawline to his long, pretty throat, and growled. 'What is it with you and those fucking high collars?'

'You - you keep chewing on my neck!' Anyo protested breathlessly.

That was an indisputable fact, but it still annoyed Turok he couldn't reach the skin he wanted. He released Anyo and stepped back.

'Strip,' Turok ordered. 'If you make me do it again, sweetheart, I'll make you come on your clothes until it'd be less embarrassing for you to leave this room naked.'

Anyo's eyes widened, but Turok's expression clearly told him he meant it. With slightly trembling hands, Anyo undressed, blushing as he did, and Turok enjoyed the sight.

Anyo was hard, and that made it all the more satisfying. Turok threw his own clothes somewhere and then kissed the boy again, walking him back until his knees hit the bed.

Turok pushed him down and climbed on top of him, not breaking the kiss, and for several delicious moments, simply enjoyed Anyo's mouth, his soft skin against his own and his fingers in his hair.

Eventually Anyo grew a bit impatient, the bratty little thing, and rocked his hips against Turok's, inadvertently rubbing their shafts together.

Anyo whined and Turok growled.

'Want more, sweetheart?'

Anyo blushed again, closing his eyes, but he gave the most minuscule of nods and it felt like the best fucking victory.

Turok straightened up, grabbing his pot of oil, and greased up his finger before pressing it to Anyo's hole.

He didn't enter, simply rubbing oil on to Anyo's hole, and set to mouthing at Anyo's neck, sometimes nibbling low enough to tease one of his nipples.

'Turok,' Anyo moaned, staring up at him with his pretty blue eyes and gripping his shoulders with both hands whilst he moved his hips, trying to entice Turok's finger in. 'Please...'

'Want something in you, sweetheart?'

Anyo closed his eyes again. Turok patiently waited, sucking softly at the base of his neck, and eventually Anyo shivered.

'Yes,' he whispered, so low Turok would have missed it if he hadn't been waiting for it.

'Ever think about it, sweetheart? Fantasising about my fingers in you whilst you touch yourself?'

Anyo gave a desperate little cry of humiliated arousal. 'Turok, I... Please, just...'

'Shh, sweetheart, I want to know what you think of when you're alone, stroking yourself trying to come. Are you thinking about what I do to you?'

Anyo nodded, red-faced and unable to look him in the eye, and for a moment Turok feared he might lose control. He bit at Anyo's neck instead, steadying his breathing until he felt he might continue without ruining the boy completely.

He licked at Anyo's ear. 'Have you tried fingering yourself, sweetheart?'

Anyo gave a choked gasp, and Turok had his answer.

_Fuck._ This fucking boy.

He took hold of Anyo's chin, forcing the boy's eyes up. 'Show me,' he said roughly.

He didn't think Anyo's eyes could get any bigger. 'W-what?' Anyo stuttered.

'Show me how you touch yourself. Show me how you finger that pretty hole of yours.'

Turok had never seen Anyo blush so hard.

'N-no!' the boy protested, trying to look away, but Turok didn't release his face. 'That's - that's - no!'

'Hell yeah, sweetheart, you'll show me. If you want something in you, you'll show me how you want it done.'

'B-but!' Anyo stammered. 'You're - you're the one who started, you should -'

'Yeah, and I'll be the one to finish it, after you do what I tell you to, sweetheart.'

Anyo protested some more but Turok ignored it, and took hold of one of the boy's hand to suck his index finger into his mouth.

Anyo's objections stuttered to a halt and he simply stared at Turok, breathless with an open mouth and disbelieving eyes whilst Turok wet his finger.

Turok grinned when he released his finger, and lowered Anyo's hand to position it at his entrance.

'No!' Anyo protested again, shaking his head. 'Turok, please -'

'Shh,' Turok hushed him, studying him closely. Anyo seemed apprehensive, but not really scared, just very very embarrassed. Well, embarrassment was not an argument for Turok. He pressed both their fingers against Anyo's hole and felt it flutter, trying to draw them in. 'You'll feel so good.'

So saying he pushed Anyo's finger in, feeling the rim close around it and wishing it were his cock. 

Anyo whined in protest at first, shaking his head, but then his finger was in and Turok drew it out slightly to push it back in, and Anyo let out a whimper of arousal.

Turok guided his rythm for a few strokes, then he released Anyo's hand and the boy continued on his own, closing his eyes and panting softly. He wasn't even trying to touch his straining dick, but clutched at Turok and kissed him back when Turok nibbled at his lips. He let out the sweetest little whimpers into Turok's mouth and fuck, Turok just had to see what he was doing to himself.

He pulled back from their kiss and, grabbing Anyo's waist, flipped him around. Anyo gave a choked cry of surprise and protest, but his finger was still inside him and Turok kept it there whilst repositioning him. He raised Anyo's hips up and kept his head to the bed, not that the boy could hold himself up with just one hand.

Anyo seemed to realise that and though he whimpered in humiliation, he let Turok push his head down.

His perfect arse was right in front of Turok, his long, elegant finger going in and out of his tight hole. It was glistening with oil, opening up greedily each time his finger went in, and clenching around it when it left.

Turok didn't know how he kept it together, but somehow he did. He leant down over Anyo's back, nosing at his hair until he found a pretty little ear.

'What are you thinking of, sweetheart? What are you thinking of when you finger yourself like this?'

Anyo moaned. 'Y-you... please...'

'My fingers, sweetheart?' Turok continued, even as he took hold of the hand whose finger was buried inside Anyo. He uncurled the other fingers, taking care to keep Anyo's hole full. 'Are you thinking about my fingers, or my cock?'

So saying, he pushed his aching, leaking dick against the palm of Anyo's hand and wrapped his remaining fingers around the tip.

Anyo choked on air, his whole body shivering as his hand became wet with Turok's precome. Turok didn't relent and put his hand over Anyo's, beginning to stroke himself whilst continuing to finger the boy's willing hole with Anyo's own hand.

'Feel that?' he growled into Anyo's ear, tightening his hand so Anyo felt every detail of his cock. 'This could be inside you, filling you up and fucking that sweet spot with each stroke. How much do you think you'll fucking love that, sweetheart? How much do you think of that when fucking yourself with your pretty little finger?'

Anyo moaned, humiliated and desperate, and moved back against Turok, trying to get his own finger in deeper.

Turok grabbed hold of Anyo's other hand, making sure it stayed away from his dick, and then began stroking himself in earnest. Anyo's hand was too small to really cover anything but the tip of Turok's dick, and the movement was a bit limited by Turok's desire to keep Anyo's finger inside his hole, but none of that mattered. Turok was so turned on by the sight and sounds Anyo made he came with a satisfied grunt, spilling on to Anyo's hand and arse.

Anyo sobbed beneath him, still unfulfilled.

'Turok, please,' he begged hoarsely. 'I - I can't.'

'Sure you can, sweetheart,' Turok replied, leaning back and not letting go of the boy's unoccupied hand to watch Anyo finger Turok's come into himself. 'You've done it before.'

'Not - not myself. I - I can't - I can't do what you do,' Anyo admitted in a small, begging voice. 'You - you do it better. Please, I - I can't.'

Turok thought he might come again just from hearing that. With a growl he leant over Anyo again, kissing and biting his neck, and inserted a finger into him alongside Anyo's.

The boy cried out in relief and arousal, and Turok set to stroking his sweet spot mercilessly.

Within a few moments, Anyo came, his untouched dick spilling on the bedding and his finger still in his arse.

He panted harshly and pulled his finger out, but Turok didn't yet. Keeping the boy's arse raised, he fingered his come into him, the rim tightening delightfully each time he pulled out as if begging him not to go.

Anyo tried moving away but Turok grabbed him around the waist and kept him immobilised, ignoring his pleading and sobbing until he'd inserted all his come into him. Anyo's hole was a little red by the time he was done, and Turok fucking loved it.

'Should have let me spill in you directly, sweetheart,' he said huskily into Anyo's ear, and the boy just whined.

Turok caressed his hole one last time, the muscle fluttering under his touch, then finally decided to grant Anyo respite. He stood up, getting a towel to clean them up, then laid back down next to Anyo and pulled him close to sleep.

The boy didn't argue, asleep before Turok had even fully settled.

What did it matter whomever else Anyo might like. Let them compete with _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I can't believe this story reached a thousand hits! It's making me all giddy inside :D And a huge additional thank you to all those who've left kudos or made my day with a comment! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Turok was woken by Anyo unsuccessfully trying to escape his hold. In response, he just tightened it and pulled Anyo flush against him, nullifying any progress the boy might have made.

' _Turok_!' Anyo whispered in annoyance. 'They can't find me here! Or what if Vena - err, nothing. I mean -'

'I know she saw you,' Turok answered, voice rough from sleep. 'Don't care.'

'I care!'

'Good to know,' Turok just answered, nosing at the back of Anyo's neck. He'd missed this since leaving Uz, waking up with the boy naked in his arms, sweet and soft and unable to do anything but protest when Turok rolled on top of him with a hard dick.

'Come on, sweetheart,' he rumbled huskily into Anyo's ear. 'Get me off and then you can go.'

Anyo looked outraged for a moment, but he really wasn't moving until Turok decided so.

Eventually he caved in, taking hold of Turok's erection to stroke him. Soon enough, when Turok brushed his knee against the inside of Anyo's thigh, he felt the boy hard as well, and returned the favour. Anyo came with a cry, spilling on himself, and Turok followed.

Anyo looked down at his come-stained stomach with a sigh. 'Why always on me?'

'Because it suits you, sweetheart.'

'You are still so vulgar,' Anyo muttered, blushing furiously.

Turok laughed and let him go.

There was great commotion downstairs when they descended for breakfast. Vena met them in the hallway, her hands full of colourful ribbons. 

'Anyo, she is beautiful!' she exclaimed, before rushing into the adjoining sitting room.

'What?' Turok asked, but Anyo grinned.

'I forgot. The seamstress has come for Mother's dress. She's always preferred to have the fitting in the morning, before breakfast.'

'Ah,' Turok answered, already losing interest. All this fuss for a dress. 'So we wait in the dining room, or...?'

'We can,' Anyo smiled amusedly.

Turok picked at the fruit bowl whilst they waited, and eventually their patience was rewarded. Ilja and Vena joined them, both looking quite happy.

'Anyo, dear,' Ilja began, and Vena took the opportunity to steal berries from his plate when he looked at their mother. 'When did the tailor say your outfit would be ready?'

For a split moment Anyo just seemed confused, then he got the look of a cornered rabbit.

'Uh... I forgot to go.'

'My little blue tit, the autumn festival is in four days.'

'I know. I will go on my way to the library.'

'If _I_ were allowed to go, I wouldn't forget,' Vena huffed.

'Next year, dear. Only those of marrying age can attend, I'm afraid,' Ilja consoled her.

Turok waited until the meal was over and Ilja had returned to her favoured sitting room before shooting Anyo a questioning look. 'Where did you say the party was held again?'

'The top of the Crown, the palace's highest tower.'

'How the hell is she going to get up there?'

'There'll be a lift.'

'A what?'

'Some kind of device to get things and people up. You basically turn a wheel and a platform lifts.'

'Like what they use for building?'

'Yes, something of that kind.'

'Can I see it?'

Anyo looked surprised but he nodded. 'Sure. I don't know if they'll have finished mounting it yet, but we can go look. If you come with me to the tailor's, we can go through the palace on my way to the library.'

That worked for Turok. They went to the same tailor as before, and the man looked horrified when he saw Turok again.

'No!' he protested. 'No, I won't again!'

'Don't worry,' Anyo smiled in reassurance whilst Turok sighed in disgust. 'We're here for me. I need something for the autumn festival.'

' _Ah_!' the tailor exclaimed, now looking ecstatic. 'You have come to the best place!'

The tailor apparently already had Anyo's measurements and merely showed him different styles and fabrics, taking note of Anyo's preferences. Turok would have burnt the lot but Anyo seemed to find something he liked in there.

Just as Turok thought he might stab his eyes with needles to end his suffering, Anyo wrapped it up and they finally left the shop.

'Next time, just tell me to meet you at the palace.'

'I'm sorry. That took longer than expected.'

'Do we still have time before your master expects you?'

'Yes. I'll tell him I showed you around. He won't mind.'

'Very nice of him.'

'He is,' Anyo smiled.

'What kind of scholar are you, by the way?'

'History and languages.'

'Say, how many do you speak?' 

'Four, including Northern. I was taught Uzan, as you know, as well as the tongue of the Eastern nomads, and the main dialect of the small principalities north of Beha.'

'Are you as fluent in those as you are in Uzan?'

'I manage,' Anyo smiled.

'Right,' Turok said, and couldn't really add anything more to that. He wasn't even eloquent in Northern, crude and vulgar with no sensibilities whatsoever, and didn't feel like reminding Anyo how uneducated he was. He didn't normally care, but he didn't want Anyo to think he was some kind of... idiot. 'Why history and languages?' he asked instead. 

'Father decided it so.'

'I see. Is there anything you'd rather have done?'

Anyo shrugged. 'I'm not sure. Actually, I think Father wanted me to join the military, originally, but Mother said there's no use training a blue tit to be an eagle. So they sent me to a scholar instead, and to be honest, I quite like what I'm doing. I think they knew why they picked history and languages instead of something else.'

'That's nice,' Turok said honestly, then couldn't resist teasing the boy a little. 'Is that where her name for you comes from? Her little bird, huh?'

'Shut up. She claims a pair had chicks in the hedge next to their house at the time, just before I was born, and that's why my eyes have the same blue. Now I already have Vena making fun of me for it, don't you start too.'

'Too late. It's fucking adorable,' Turok laughed. 'But between the two of us, I like "sweetheart" better.'

Anyo blushed.

They arrived at the palace, Anyo guiding him through large, gaudy hallways, until they reached an open, double wooden door. They could hear the sound of craftsmen working from down the corridor.

'They're still building it up,' Anyo said. 'But we can sneak a peek.'

They did, standing in the open doorway, and looking up into the tower, Turok was in awe for a moment.

It went up and up, and at the top Turok could just see the small circle of a platform where the stairs ended. They coiled up the tower and were made of a beautiful, shining dark wood, sculpted into delicate designs. Thin golden stripes enhanced the elegant lines of the engravings, and shone with the light coming in through the coloured windows.

In the middle of the stairs, the craftsmen were working, building up four long metal poles.

'This looks good,' Turok said honestly. 'The stairs, I mean. That thing in the middle is weird.'

'Well, that's why it'll be unmounted after the festival. It's just to get the guests up and down.'

'Ah, I see. Are you really all going to fit on that platform up there?'

'No,' Anyo smiled. 'That's just where the stairs end. There's a door that leads to a short corridor, and after that is the large balcony where the festivities will be. It overlooks the palace gardens and it's really quite nice.'

'Why don't you build more like this?' Turok asked, gesturing towards the stairs. 'This is really nice, and it's hidden at the back of the palace.'

'It's in the so-called "old style". It's a type of building favoured by the late Queen, and she's the one who commissioned these stairs. To be honest, most scholars would agree with you, and it's more or less undisputed Beha was at her most beautiful under the patronage of the Queen. But after her death, style morphed into, well, what you see today.'

'Don't expect pity from me. You did that to yourselves.'

'I know,' Anyo chuckled. 'Though I don't really notice it. It's what I grew up with. Do you want to come to the library with me?'

'Yeah,' Turok answered, in spite of his misgivings suddenly curious to see where Anyo spent his days.

The library was enormous, and Turok saw more books on one shelf than he previously had in his whole life. There wasn't an inch of wall visible, and even so there were scrolls and more books on every table in sight.

'If I were the librarian, I'd jump from the top of those ladders,' Turok muttered.

'Believe it or not, they're amongst the best paid palace staff.'

'No, I believe it.'

Anyo led him through a door down a quiet corridor lined with more doors until he finally knocked on one and entered.

Turok's drinking partner looked up, leaning back in his chair with a surprised mien. 'Anyo, I didn't expect you today.'

'I'm sorry. I showed Turok around and had to run an errand in the morning.'

'Turok of Tara, how delightful!' the scholar grinned, and Turok realised he actually didn't know the man's name. Well, didn't remember it, at any rate.

He just smiled back with a nod.

'That's not an issue,' the scholar continued, waving Anyo's excuses away. 'But... well, why don't you go home and come back in the afternoon? I think someone's waiting for you.'

'Someone's waiting for me?'

'Yes,' the scholar grinned. 'Someone came here and asked to see you, early this morning. I sent them to your house, and I expect they're waiting for you there. Why don't you go, have lunch with your family, and we'll see each other this afternoon?'

Anyo looked supremely perplexed. 'Thank you, but who was it?'

'You'll see. Now off with you.'

'Yes, master.'

They left, Anyo frowning in confusion. 'That's odd,' he said to Turok once they were outside the library. 'He's never sent me home for, well, anything. I hope I'm not in trouble.'

'Didn't seem pissed to me.'

'I guess not. Though I wonder who could have persuaded him to do that.'

'Well, let's find out, shall we?'

They returned to Anyo's house and had barely crossed the threshold that Vena passed them on her way upstairs. She made a face at them, sticking out her tongue in disgust, then disappeared up the stairs.

'Anyo!' came Ilja's voice from the sitting room. 'Is that you? Look who's come to see you!'

Turok followed Anyo into the sitting room, and there, next to Ilja's chair, sat a man. He was tall and broad with fine features, and seemed to be a good decade older than Turok, somewhere in his early thirties. He wore a uniform, and though different from Mowan's in style the stripes on his collar were almost identical.

The stranger gave Anyo a wide smile when they entered, and for some reason it made Turok want to punch his teeth in.

' _Anyo_ ,' the man greeted them, standing up. 'How thrilled I am to see you again.'

Anyo for his part looked dumbstruck. 'Cezian,' he replied. 'I... I was no longer sure I should expect you.'

'I'm sorry for that,' Cezian said, stopping to stand in front of them. 'I was gone for a week and was just told this morning of your return. I can't tell you how happy I am.'

Anyo gave him a small smile, and Cezian's eyes finally slid to Turok.

They crossed gazes, and Turok immediately knew his loathing was mutual.

'Cezian, this is Turok,' Anyo said, noticing how they glared at one another. 'He brought me home. Turok, this is Lord Cezian. He's... captain of the city guard.'

'Delighted,' Cezian said.

Turok didn't trust himself with words so he merely nodded.

Cezian's attention went back to Anyo, and he gave him that infuriating smile again. 'I have something for you,' he said, and took out a small velvet box from his breast pocket.

Anyo smiled in response and reached out to take it, and just when his fingers brushed it, Cezian seized his wrist, turned his hand upside-down and kissed the inside of his palm.

_WhattheFUCK._

Turok couldn't have described the insane fury that swept through him at the gesture, and stood frozen in rage whilst Cezian put the box into Anyo's hand and released it with the fucking worst smile imagineable.

Anyo's smile tightened, just a bit, but he said fucking _nothing_ except to thank Cezian before addressing his mother about lunch.

Somehow, they made it into the dining room and Turok was sitting at his habitual spot, still fuming but slowly recovering his wits.

Who the fuck did that buffoon think he was? Turok didn't fucking _share_.

Not Anyo.

He met Vena's eyes, and she made that disgusted face again, and for some reason it cleared Turok's head further to know he had an ally.

Right. He couldn't start hitting Cezian, because Ilja would have a stroke and Anyo might get hurt trying to stop them. He'd have to wait for the meal to finish and then get some fucking answers from the boy.

Anyo seemed to realise his mood and avoided Turok's eye, instead letting his mother talk about how happy she was Cezian had come and could have lunch with them, and how wonderful they could all spend this time together.

Turok couldn't remember what other platitudes were mentioned. He focused on eating and not breaking Cezian's skull with the candle holder.

Then he heard his name and met Cezian's eyes.

'What?' he said, making no effort to sound friendly.

Something flickered in Cezian's eyes, and Turok hated it. 'I said,' the man smiled, 'how extraordinary you could bring Anyo back like this. It is a very long way from Uz to the Heart, and I am told you'd never undertaken the journey before.'

'I hadn't,' Turok answered brusquely.

'What a feat,' Cezian said, and Turok knew, from instinct and that little quirk at the corner of Cezian's mouth, that the captain was amusing himself at Turok's expense.

'It is, isn't it,' Turok replied. 'Not everyone could have done it. Some can't even find their way out of their own arses.'

'How unfortunate for them.'

'You'd know, wouldn't you.'

There was silence for a moment, Ilja finally seeming to realise the tension in the air and Anyo begging Turok with his eyes to stop.

'Hah,' Cezian at last replied, and there was bite underneath his amusement now. 'A jester, aren't you?'

'From the way you're dressed, I'd have thought that to be you.'

'You'd know, wouldn't you.'

'Yeah, you can trust me on that. I know exactly when I see a useless windbag who has no idea what the fuck he's doing.'

'I would be careful insulting the city guard, Taran,' Cezian suddenly hissed, his amusement gone. 'That is an insult to His Majesty as well.'

Ilja tried to say something but neither heeded her.

'Some _city guard_ you are,' Turok scoffed, anger and satisfaction at having pissed Cezian off overriding his better judgement. 'I've never seen anyone do such a shit job at anything.'

'How _dare_ you, you insolent whelp! One more word and I'll have you arrested for lese majesty!'

'Lese majesty? You're a fucking joke! At least no one on _my_ watch ever fucking disappeared in the night to be fucking sold in an enemy country!'

Cezian's eyes widened with enraged outrage and he seemed speechless as a deafening silence fell over the table. Ilja was staring at Turok, whiter than a sheet, Vena had sunk in her seat and Anyo looked close to tears.

In that moment, Turok suddenly regretted opening his stupid mouth.

'Sold?' Ilja repeated, voice weak and brittle. 'My child was _sold_?'

'Nothing happened, Mother,' Anyo said, a desperate edge in his voice. 'Nothing happened, I'm home and everything's all right.'

She didn't answer.

'I didn't mean him,' Turok abruptly said. 'It's just some rumours I heard. Nothing more.'

That was a lie, and everyone except Ilja realised it.

But she hung on to it.

'He wasn't?' she asked, her eyes huge in her thin face.

'No. He was fine. And he's even better now. So don't, you know, worry.'

For a moment she merely looked at him, but she wanted to believe him, and that worked in his favour.

'I'm fine, Mother,' Anyo repeated, and finally something in her relaxed.

'Yes,' she replied, sending him the most tender of looks. 'You are. You're here.'

'I'll make sure to keep him that way,' Cezian added, and Turok reminded himself to shut the fuck up.

'Yes,' Ilja nodded slowly.

'Cezian,' Anyo began, a little too eagerly in the silence. 'How was your week away?'

Cezian prattled on, and Turok made sure to keep to himself.

Fortunately, Ilja seemed to have forgiven him by the time the meal neared its end.

'I remember the cook telling me how much you liked these tarts yesterday,' she beamed at him over dessert. 'How do you find them?'

'Perfect, thank you,' he assured her, and made an effort to smile.

For some reason, that seemed to make her ridiculously happy.

Cezian took his leave after the meal finished, this time kissing Anyo's knuckles, and Turok remembered why he hated him so much.

Anyo disappeared into the courtyard after Cezian's departure, and it took a little moment before Turok found him, hiding behind an ivy-covered panel in a corner.

He lowered his eyes to the ground when Turok approached, crossing his arms to fiddle with his sleeves.

Turok stopped in front of him, not sure where to begin, and decided to just get the obvious out of the way first.

'Sorry about your mother.'

Anyo didn't reply at once. 'It's all right,' he eventually whispered, still not looking up.

Good. Now Turok could finally get to what infuriated _him_. 

'Want to tell me why that fucking idiot was kissing your hands?'

Anyo flinched at the anger in his voice and took a deep breath before at last raising his eyes to meet Turok's.

'He's the man I'm meant to partner with.'

For a moment, just one, incomprehensible moment, Turok was sure he'd misunderstood.

'He's fucking _what_?!'

'The man I'm meant to partner with,' Anyo repeated, still ill at ease but with growing resignation.

'And what the _fuck_ does that mean?!'

'That we'll be partnered before winter.'

'If he just saw you - you fucking _knew_. This entire fucking time, you were engaged to that cretin!'

Anyo swallowed but he didn't back down. 'Yes.'

Turok was incensed beyond reason, cornerning Anyo against the wall. 'And you _didn't think to tell me_ ,' he growled.

'I -' Anyo hesitated. 'Would it have stopped you from touching me?'

'Fuck no. You're mine.'

'Would you have brought me back to Beha?'

Turok didn't answer, but he didn't have to. They both knew it. Never.

That only made Turok even angrier. 'You fucking used me!'

'I didn't use you!' Anyo responded, suddenly angry as well. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't know _how_. Or _when_! Each time we've been alone, you just don't _stop_ , no matter what I say.'

'So it's my fault you didn't tell me, is it?' Turok hissed.

'I didn't - I just - is there any way I could have told you that would have gone well? I'm _sorry_ if there is, I just couldn't figure it out.'

Anyo actually sounded sorry, in spite of his anger. But truth be told, Turok himself couldn't think of a single way that would have made him react to the news kindly. Or at least less badly. He'd probably have lost his mind in any situation.

'I'm sorry,' Anyo repeated. 'But I wasn't even sure if - I mean, I was gone for _months_ , people thought I was _dead_ , and he was so eager to have a partner before I left he might have found someone else in the meantime, I just didn't know, and when he didn't come or even write after I returned, I thought... But he did come and everything still stands, and I'm _sorry_ , but -'

'You kissed me back,' Turok snarled. 'You admitted you wanted it as well, or was that a lie?'

He didn't know what he'd do if Anyo said yes, but he didn't have time to ponder it.

'It wasn't, but I'm not taking blame for that! From the beginning you forced this on to me with no care about what I wanted, so don't put it on me if it backfired on you! I didn't ask for any of this!'

That was a hard truth which did nothing for Turok's temper.

'Doesn't matter,' Turok barked, and at the end of the day, it didn't. 'You're not partnering with that shithead.'

'That's not your decision -'

'It is,' Turok growled, trapping Anyo with his hands on either side of the boy against the wall. 'You're mine. I dare any fucking priest who'd _bless_ your union to tell me otherwise.'

'You'll do more than annoy the priest,' Anyo replied, glaring up at him. 'The King gave his blessing to this union, and under _his_ law, I'm still a free man!'

'You want to go there? You want to put the gods' law up against the king's law? You better find one hell of a judge, Anyo, one that _isn't_ also a priest or a priestess. Good luck with that.'

'The _King_ approves, you can't honestly think you can -'

'Does it look,' Turok interrupted him, leaning down until their noses almost touched, 'as if I give a shit?'

For a moment Anyo didn't respond, simply glowering back at him.

'What if I love Cezian?' he eventually said.

The thought hit something deep inside Turok he hadn't even known existed, and it _hurt_. He couldn't have put it into words but he abruptly had the uncontrollable urge to hurt Anyo back.

'Don't you dare give me that _shit_ ,' he hissed venomously. 'You finger yourself thinking of my cock and you want to tell me you _love_ him? Do you think I'm a _fucking_ idiot?!'

Anyo flinched and looked away. Turok took hold of his chin and forced his eyes back up.

'I'm done with this crap,' he snarled. 'You're coming with me to Tara.'

Anyo's eyes widened. 'W-what?'

'You're coming with me to Tara,' Turok repeated. 'We leave tomorrow and I don't want to hear any more shit from you.'

'I'm not going!' Anyo protested. 'I'm not leaving Beha!'

'I'm not asking. You're fucking coming if I have to tie you up and drag you there.'

'You can't do that!'

'Let _anyone_ try to stop me,' Turok said in a low voice, and in his grip he felt Anyo shake. 'Just let them try. I dare them.'

'You can't do that,' Anyo repeated, sounding frightened. 'You can't hope to win that fight.'

'I won't have to. I'll go to the nearest temple with you and have the law spelt out to every fucking moron who thinks they can stop me. You are fucking _mine_ , Anyo. I protected you in Uz. I saved your life from the vagabonds. I saved your life from the wolves. I fucking saved your life everyday of the goddamn trip by making sure you had something to eat and drink and no one touched a hair upon your head. And I fucking brought you home on top of that. You tell me of anyone who has more claim to you than me.'

'I'm still my own person!' Anyo protested. 'And I don't want to go with you!'

'No one gives a shit about what you want. Your life is in my debt several times over and that's all the law's going to care about. Now I can't sell, hurt or kill you for it, but I _can_ demand your services for my household, and my household is in fucking Tara. I've humoured you enough but I'm fed up. You're coming with me to Tara.'

'How long do you intend to hold this over my head?'

'For as long as I want.'

Anyo stared up at him, his eyes flitting over every facet of Turok's face looking for something, but it was in vain. Turok meant every word.

'Please,' Anyo begged then, his face anguished. 'I can't leave my mother. You've seen her.'

'I don't give a shit.'

Anyo looked as though Turok had hit him. 'You don't mean that,' he whispered incredulously.

Turok didn't. Not really. But he'd had it up to here and he needed Anyo to understand.

'I mean it when I say I'm taking you with me to Tara. No fucking excuses.'

The slap came unexpected. Turok's cheek stung and his grip on Anyo's chin loosened in surprise, and the next moment the boy had slipped away from him.

'You're such a prick,' Anyo hissed, his eyes shining with tears. 'I can't believe I care about you.'

He stormed back inside and up the stairs, and Turok was too baffled to stop him.

Anyo managed to make it to his room before he broke down, and he was furious at himself. The prat didn't deserve it.

He sat down on his bed, drawing his knees up to hide his face in them, and tried to calm down. He was expected back at the library. His master couldn't see him with red eyes and a runny nose.

The bedroom door opened, and Anyo wanted to scream. Why couldn't Turok leave him alone for just one moment?

'Why are you crying?' came Vena's voice.

Anyo was so surprised he looked up, and his sister closed the door with a frown before joining him on the bed.

'It's nothing,' Anyo replied, shaking his head. 'It's nothing. Don't worry about it.'

'Did you have a fight with Turok?'

Anyo was taken aback. 'How do you know?'

'I just saw him leave. I've never seen him look so angry. Why did you fight?'

'It's... complicated.'

'Was it because of Cezian? I told you he's a fool.'

'Enough, Vena. You can't talk about Cezian like that.'

'Well, I don't like him. And I don't think he's worth fighting over, either. So it was about him, wasn't it?'

'I suppose,' Anyo admitted. 'But it's more complicated. And Turok... Turok, well...'

'He doesn't like Cezian either. I mean, who does, really.'

' _Vena_.'

Vena huffed, and for a moment just mustered him whilst Anyo sniffed and tried to regain his composure.

'Did he say something mean to you?' she eventually asked.

'Turok?' Anyo debated telling her, and remembering the argument upset him all over again. 'He's such a _tosser_.'

'But it'll be all right,' Vena reassured him. 'He'll come back and apologise and you can make up.'

That wrangled a choked laugh out of Anyo. 'Turok? Apologise? I don't think so. He thinks he's in the right.'

'Well, maybe he does, and maybe he is. But he won't like seeing you upset. He'd at least apologise for _that_.'

'I don't think it matters to him all that much,' Anyo muttered.

'Of course it does. He likes you. He told me so.'

Anyo ogled her. 'How? When?'

'During your party, I told him about Kayen. Then I asked him if he liked you and he said yes.'

Anyo wasn't sure what to do with that information. He also wasn't sure if it was true the way Vena meant it. After all, Turok could hardly have answered no to her question, could he? She was Anyo's sister.

But Vena seemed convinced. 'You'll see. You'll sort it out. Just tell him why he's a tosser.'

She wasn't wrong. Maybe Anyo should. Turok could only react to what he knew and perhaps Anyo should explain the entire situation.

'You're right,' he nodded.

Vena smiled. 'It'll be fine. Do you want a hug?'

Anyo chuckled. 'Yes. Come here.'

She squeezed him. 'Don't worry. He'll be back.'

The thought was both frightening and reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I try to stick to once a week but my workload doesn't always agree. I also realised I forgot to put a warning at the beginning of the last chapter for the on-screen animal abuse (fixed that), sorry to anyone who got a nasty surprise.  
> As always, thank you for reading and the encouraging feedback! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Turok went straight to the arena and didn't leave for three days. He was so angry he didn't know what to do with himself, and he let it out on whatever hapless opponent the ringmaster threw at him.

At first the other fighters teased him, in the way brutal men bully each other when there's a hint of weakness. The first taunts missed, but then one them landed a hit.

'Hey, is it because of that cute little thing you brought with you the other day? Didn't it work out? You can tell him that if he wants a hard dick, I've got one to share!'

It took five men to pull Turok back from his victim. After that, no one spoke to him again, except the old woman whose sandwiches Turok bought at the market.

Thinking about Anyo made Turok more than angry. There was another thing there, a thing he didn't know what to call, but it coiled around his insides and crushed them until everything _hurt_. 

And it didn't stop. Turok didn't know how to get rid of it. He could only distract himself from it, when he was panting covered in sweat and blood.

But it still didn't _go away_ , and it took more and more for Turok to bear it. The ringmaster enjoyed his ferocity at first, but then Turok almost tore his dog in two and the man seemed to realise this wasn't a longterm solution.

'This isn't an outlet for your problems,' he told Turok after throwing him out, to the furious yapping of the offended dog. 'Fix your shit and then come back.'

Turok didn't know how. He didn't even know exactly what he wanted.

Well, that wasn't true. He wanted Anyo. But he didn't know how he would react if he saw the boy.

Thinking of kissing and caressing the boy just reminded him Anyo intended to stop that forever, instead choosing to spread his legs for that Cezian shitbag.

Fuck that. Standing in the street in the middle of the afternoon, not knowing where to go, Turok at least knew he wouldn't let that happen. There was no way another man would get what was his.

He returned to Anyo's house, shocking the servants with his appearance. They prepared him a bath and when he didn't come down for dinner, even served him a meal in his room with Ilja's best wishes.

Turok should probably go see her at some point the next day. He _was_ her guest and had just disappeared for several days without notice.

She was a kind woman. Turok didn't wish her ill. He lay down on his bed, frowning at the canopy, and wondered how he was supposed to fix this stupid situation.

A knock at his door, and Turok was tempted to ignore it, but he'd been rude enough to Ilja already.

'What is it?' he called.

'It's me,' replied Anyo's voice, and Turok immediately sat up. 'Can I... can I come in?'

'Yeah,' Turok said as he stood up.

Anyo entered, and he looked both determined and upset. 'I need to talk to you,' he said.

'All right,' Turok nodded, crossing his arms.

Anyo took a few steps into the room, but he made sure to keep a significant distance between them. It annoyed Turok, even more so because the boy was as irresistible as ever. He hadn't been this long apart from Anyo since meeting him, and he had the violent urge to pin him down and kiss him and touch him everywhere until he was all Anyo could think of.

'I'm sorry for hitting you,' Anyo began.

'It's fine. But don't do it again.'

Truth be told, Turok had no longer felt it by the time he'd left the house. But that it was _Anyo_ who'd done it had somehow made it worse than the time a mountain cat had almost torn his arm off.

Anyo nodded before continuing. 'I want to explain why I have to partner with Cezian.'

Turok couldn't help a scoff. 'Sure. Let's hear about that shit show.'

'Please stop,' Anyo whispered, not looking at him, and Turok suddenly felt guilty.

The boy seemed genuinely upset.

'Fine. Sorry,' Turok said. 'Go on.'

Anyo took a deep breath. 'There are several reasons. I... Well, I have to - no, I want to do this for Vena, and I'm bound by my word to the King, too. He's eager for Cezian and I to partner, and I can't anger him any further by changing my mind.'

'What the fuck does the King care? You keep telling me you're nobody.'

Anyo bit his lip. 'I don't have any titles. I am a commoner under the law. But not by blood, and now, since _these_ ,' he spread his fingers, showing his markings, 'Vena and I hold a bit of a strange position. We're still not _legal_ royals, but we're recognised as part of the royal family, in a roundabout way. So what we do and who we know _is_ of interest to the King, and Cezian is a person the King wants as close to him as possible. And it's not because there's any question as to his loyalty as captain of the city guard, but Cezian is from an old, powerful aristocratic family who have some claims to the throne. The King sees this partnership as a way to settle old grievances and cement their allegiance to him. He apparently gave his approval at once when Cezian asked for me. He very much wants to see us partnered, and I can't refuse now. Turok, if I make the King any more angry with me, I don't know what he'll do. I -'

'What the hell have you done now?'

'What _haven't_ I done? I ran away to the Empire! Do you even realise the gravity of what I did? I'm the King's charge, he's bound by the gods' law, the king's law, his very honour to take care of me, and if I'd fallen into the wrong hands and _anyone_ had known who I was, the Empire would have had him by the throat. I _knew_ all this and yet I still chose to leave, and even though it might have gone completely awry and not at all how I wanted, I still _left_. I willingly risked putting him in a vulnerable position, and the reasons don't matter. I endangered the whole of Beha with my stupidity. If he were a harsher man, he could have had me tried for _treason_. He could have had me _hanged_. I am lucky beyond words Elina protected me, he still remembers my father fondly and I've never caused trouble before, but I'm still threading on the thinnest ice. I can't afford to put a toe wrong or he'll be through with me, and by extension my family as well. We'd be completely disgraced and I can't do that to my mother or Vena. No one would want to work for us, no one would want to do business with us, no healer would want to see my mother, my master would have to throw me out, and in the worst case, we'd lose the alimony for my father's service as well and be left with _nothing_. What am I supposed to do? My sister is a child and my mother is ill. I can't do that to them, I'm -'

'Cezian's a shithead,' Turok barked. 'Why the fuck say yes to him in the first place? I doubt anyone forced you to.'

'Nobody did,' Anyo admitted quietly. 'But I... even without the King's anger, I still need to partner. It's the only way to keep Vena with me if my mother dies. When she dies. The healers say she won't make it through winter. And... you've seen her. Do you think she might?'

Not really. Turok had been shocked to discover she was only in her early thirties. He supposed she'd been beautiful once, her hair the same colour as Anyo's and her skin flawless, but it was like judging a flower by its tattered remains after a storm. There was an unhealthy tiredness in her pale face that reminded him of an overworked horse waiting for the moment it would finally collapse and never get up again.

'She barely made it through the last winter,' Anyo continued, voice thick with emotion. 'It took until _summer_ before she could stand up again. And we were hoping she would build up her strength again until autumn, but then I disappeared like the utter fool that I am and caused her even more grief, and you've no idea, Turok, you've no idea how grateful I am you brought me home when you did, because I was scared senseless it would already be too late, but thank the _gods_ she still believed I was alive. If she hadn't, I don't think she'd have been alive when I came home. And I wouldn't have lost only my mother but Vena as well, because she would have been taken to the palace and kept there under the eye of the royal family.'

Anyo's emotional outburst made it hard for Turok to follow his logic, but the boy sounded so upset Turok forced himself to be patient.

'Just go back to your partnership, will you? That's what I want to understand right now.'

There had to be a way to get Cezian to fuck off.

'I'm sorry,' Anyor replied, swallowing. 'Of course. It's just... I don't want Vena to fall under the control of the royal family when my mother passes away. I know you might think it isn't so bad, but it's more than living in the palace. Just as I have a use to the King with my partnership to Cezian, Vena will have a use for him as well, and she's even more valuable than me because she is a girl, and of marrying age next year. Not only that, but she'll be the only girl of royal blood and marrying age, the others are either toddlers or married already. Do you realise what she'd mean for the royal family? And with my mother gone, they'll be the only ones to decide. They'll plan her entire future for her, and I don't want that. I can't let them take away her choices.'

'Aren't you exaggerating? The Princess seems fine to me.'

'She _is_ ,' Anyo insisted. 'But she's still the _Princess_ , and one day she'll be the Queen. Her concern is the people, her kingdom, not Vena's happiness! Elina won't do it out of malice but if she has to choose, she'll choose her kingdom, and if that includes marrying Vena off to a foreigner or disgruntled nobleman or whomever else, she will do so! And I don't _blame_ her for it, but Vena is my sister and _my_ concern is her happiness, and knowing she can choose her future! And I can give her that if she becomes _my_ charge, not the palace's, when my mother dies. But the only way to do that is to become legally independent myself, and you know there are only two options for that.'

Turok did, because it was that way in Tara as well, and suddenly he understood. 'You have to be either twenty summers or married.'

'Yes,' Anyo nodded, seemingly relieved Turok finally understood. 'Or in my case, partnered. And I have to do it before my mother passes, because I know once Vena's in the palace, they'll never let her out again. It won't matter what I do. No judge will say I can take better care of her than the King, and I'll never get her back.'

_Fucking hell._ Turok had nothing to say to that.

'Please,' Anyo begged when the silence became deafening. 'I know you don't like Cezian. I know he's not perfect. But I'm _lucky_ he wants me. There aren't that many men who would both want me and have the King's approval, and I know you don't like it and are angry with me, and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for everything, but I don't have a choice. I need to do this for my family. Please, can you understand?'

Turok understood. But he couldn't say it because that would be admitting defeat.

'Please,' Anyo begged again when Turok still said nothing. 'I can't leave Beha. I can't leave my mother and sister like this. If you make me... Please don't.'

Looking at him, Turok clenched his jaw. 'Why did you reciprocate, then? Why did you encourage me when you already knew it wouldn't fucking go anywhere?'

'I'm sorry. I just... I didn't know if we would make it out alive, and then it just... it just felt so nice with you.'

Turok's self-restraint snapped. In the blink of an eye, he'd pinned Anyo back against the wall, grabbed his jaw and crushed their mouths together.

Anyo let him in at once, intertwining his fingers at the back of Turok's head whilst he kissed back with fervour.

Turok didn't know how he kept his wits when they parted.

'Fine,' he rasped, and the consequences were so outlandish it seemed surreal to him for a moment. 'Fine. If this is what you want. You'll fucking have it, then. You go partner with that useless wanker.'

Anyo seemed incredulous, and Turok could hardly believe it either.

But the alternative was to have Anyo resent him forever, loathing every moment they spent together and wishing he could return home. There might have been a time, once, when Turok wouldn't have cared - satisfying his lust and own wants would have made Anyo's unhappiness bearable. But for reasons he didn't understand, he could no longer stomach that thought.

'Do you mean it?' Anyo asked disbelievingly.

'Yeah. But don't think you're getting away just yet.' Turok's grip on Anyo's jaw tightened, anger at his failure and arousal from their kiss beginning to cloud his judgement. 'I'll fucking ruin you first. If you're going to fuck me up like that, I'll do the same to you. I'll make it so you never want him to touch you, and if he does, you'll be thinking of me when he fucks you.'

He kissed Anyo again, brutally forcing his mouth open to taste every inch and coercing his tongue into a rhythm that was almost violent. Anyo didn't seem to care, doing his best to meet Turok's demands and clutching at his shoulders to tug him closer.

He let out a little whine when Turok pulled away, panting breathlessly with wide eyes, and Turok softened his grip on the boy's jaw to caress his cheekbone with his thumb.

'I know what you don't want me to do,' Turok said roughly. 'And I won't. But every other fantasy I've ever had about what I want to do to you, I'll fulfil tonight. I'll make sure you think of this night for the rest of your life.'

Because Turok knew he himself would.

He nibbled at Anyo's lips, placing little nips and kisses on his mouth and chin, and when Anyo let out a soft sigh, kissed him deeply again, this time more slowly to properly fuck into his mouth with his tongue. Anyo submitted sweetly, letting Turok do whatever he wanted whilst responding in just the way Turok loved.

He squeaked into their kiss when Turok abruptly lifted him by the waist, carrying him over to the bed to lie him down. Turok broke their kiss to strip Anyo bare, sucking on the skin he uncovered. He started above Anyo's waistband until he reached his nipples, and there took his time licking and biting them until Anyo was rocking beneath him, trying to get friction against his still clothed crotch.

'Turok,' he whined, but Turok refused to be rushed.

He finally let go of Anyo's nipples, now red and pebbled and begging for more attention, to finish undressing his torso, tossing the garments wherever. Anyo was panting softly, arching his back in a fucking irresistible way, and beginning to get impatient. Turok grabbed his wrists, pinning them next to his head, and then set to slowly covering Anyo's collarbones with bitemarks, ignoring his whines. He licked his way up Anyo's neck, loving the way the boy angled his head so Turok could reach better, and then sucked a mark behind Anyo's ear, right on the sensitive spot that made the boy squirm and moan.

'Turok,' Anyo said again, his breath soft against Turok's ear, and Turok bit down hard. Anyo cried out and Turok released the skin with a kiss. He was satisfied to see the indent of his teeth, though Anyo's hair would hide it from anyone else.

He released Anyo's wrists and finally moved to take the boy's breeches off. Anyo eagerly raised his hips to help, hissing when the fabric tugged at his erection. He'd already leaked a wet patch through his loincloth, and after removing his breeches, Turok teased him further by cupping his dick through the fabric. Anyo rocked into his hand with a whine.

' _Turok_!' he complained.

'Shh. I'm not in the mood for your brattiness,' Turok replied, squeezing a little harder. 'You'll be sweet or it'll only get worse.'

Anyo whimpered, but stopped complaining and instead just moved against Turok's hand whilst looking at him with big, pleading eyes. Turok stroked the outline of Anyo's erection, squeezing around the tip but never enough to make him come, and soon the loincloth was a complete mess, sticky with precome whilst Anyo panted and clenched the bed sheets in his hands. He'd learnt really well to not interfere in Turok's games, and finally, Turok rewarded him by sliding down the loincloth to grip him in his bare hand.

Anyo moaned, closing his eyes as Turok slowly started to stroke him properly. Turok took his time, leisurely dragging the skin up and down and soon, Anyo moved his hips again, trying to accelerate Turok's rhythm.

'Want something, sweetheart?'

'Please,' Anyo panted, opening his eyes again. Turok loved the way he looked like that.

'Please what?'

'Please, I... I want...'

'Want me to make you come, sweetheart?'

'Yes!'

'Say it. Beg me for it.'

Anyo blushed, but he obeyed. 'Please, Turok. Please m-make me come.'

'Want anything else?'

'I - I -' Anyo stammered in confusion, and then Turok brushed against his hole with his other hand. 'Turok, _please_!'

'Is that a yes?'

Anyo nodded, blushing furiously, and Turok grinned. He leant down, nipping at his ear. 'Want me to play with your hole then? Finger it and stretch it until you come for me?'

'P-please, Turok...'

'All right, then. But you know the rules,' Turok replied, and stopped stroking Anyo's erection to remove his own belt. 'No touching that dick whilst I finger you.'

'W-what?' Anyo stuttered with wide eyes. 'But you didn't say - !'

'Come on, you know how I like to do it,' Turok smirked, and looped his belt around Anyo's wrists.

The boy tried to escape it, to no avail. 'But I didn't!' he protested, trying to tug his wrists apart in vain.

'Yeah, but you might soon. Now roll over, on all fours.'

Anyo pouted and glared at him, but turned around to kneel, presenting his arse to Turok.

'Head down.'

Anyo made a noise of protest but he lowered his head to the bedding, resting his forehead on his bound hands. His legs were spread, his straining dick leaking precome on to the sheets and his raised pucker winked at Turok, the perfect picture of willing submission.

Turok grabbed hold of his plump arse cheeks, squeezing them before spreading them apart, exposing Anyo's hole further. The boy gave a little noise of arousal and embarrassment at being on display, and Turok left him to squirm a bit like that, caressing his pink little hole with his thumb without doing anything else. It twitched beneath his touch, and when Turok pressed down on it, it clenched around the pad of his thumb, begging him to fill it. He blew on it and Anyo gave a little jump, his breath hitching nervously.

'T-Turok, what are -'

'Shh, or I'll gag you.'

He took a proper hold of Anyo's hips, gripping him tightly to prevent him from moving, and then pressed a kiss to his cute little hole.

'Oh _gods_!' Anyo cried out, trying to lurch forward, but Turok held him fast. 'T-Turok - !'

Turok ignored him, concentrating on licking his hole, and biting at his arse cheeks when Anyo wriggled too much. Anyo sobbed, stilling beneath him, and his pants became a litany of little moans when Turok sucked on the tender flesh, tonguing it into submission. It opened for him easily, and when Turok slipped a finger inside, wet with saliva, Anyo rocked back against him, begging for more. His pink hole was red and puffy by the time Turok removed his mouth and inserted a second finger, scissoring him open and pressing into his sweet spot.

Anyo came with a high-pitched moan, clenching down hard on Turok's fingers. Turok paused a little, just keeping his fingers inside, and when Anyo's panting had calmed, he started moving them again.

'Turok,' Anyo protested feebly, trying to lower his hips. 'Please, it - it hurts...'

'Too bad for you. I'm not done,' Turok replied mercilessly, keeping Anyo's hips up with a firm hand.

'Please, just wait -'

'I think I've done enough of that. Now be quiet or I'll gag you. Don't make me say it again.'

It'd actually be quite the sight, and Turok knew he'd love seeing Anyo's full lips spread around a gag. But he loved hearing Anyo say his name, too, and if this was to be their last encounter, he'd rather hear Anyo's voice.

Anyo whined desperately, but he could do nothing except take it. Turok inserted a third finger, ignoring Anyo's little whimpers of protest, and pressed continuously against his sweet spot.

And soon, in spite of Anyo's tiny pained sobs, the boy's dick was hardening again and he was rocking back against Turok's hand. It'd probably have been kinder to get Anyo hard again by stroking his dick instead of fingering him, but this was far more enjoyable. Turok took the opportunity to climax as well, staining the boy's thighs with his come.

When Anyo was begging again, this time for more, Turok stopped. He withdrew his fingers and was gratified to see Anyo trying to follow him, giving a discomfited cry when his arse was suddenly empty.

'Turok,' he wailed.

'Shh. Turn around, on your back.'

Turok pushed Anyo's hips down and sluggishly, Anyo managed to turn around, lying on his back and staring wide-eyed at Turok. His face was flushed, his lips swollen, and he had come on his stomach up to his chest. His dick was red and hard, shiny with precome, and he was all around the most delicious sight.

Turok grabbed hold of his bound wrists and secured them to the headboard, and Anyo gave a little grumble.

Turok grinned at that, smirking down at Anyo like a wolf. 'I'm glad you've complained again. You know, I don't think I'll gag you, but I'll do something even better.'

'W-what? No, no, I didn't complain!' Anyo protested, mild panic in his eyes and voice.

'Yes you did, you sweet little brat. You're the cutest thing most of the times, but when you're aroused you get such an attitude.'

'I don't - I'm not - no, please not that again!'

'Yeah, I know you loved it as much as I did,' Turok just smirked, finishing to tie up Anyo's erection to stop him from coming. 'Well, maybe not quite as much, but it sure as hell made you into the sweetest, most compliant little kitten.'

Anyo gave a defeated whine that turned into a moan when Turok gave him a firm stroke.

'Turok, _please_.'

'You do know how to beg, I'll give you that, sweetheart.'

Turok leant back, settling between Anyo's legs, and took a moment to feast on the sight. Anyo's large, beautiful blue eyes begging him, the elegant lines of his stretched body, his smooth skin, his nipples still slightly red from Turok's earlier attentions, Turok's come on the inside of his thighs and his bound, leaking dick. He looked good enough to eat, so that's what Turok did.

He bent down, firmly pressed Anyo's hips to the bed, and took the tip of Anyo's dick into his mouth, giving it a hard suck.

'Oh gods please!' Anyo wailed, jerking in Turok's hold. He stared down at Turok with impossibly huge eyes, his mouth open in shock, and Turok chuckled, the vibrations drawing another little cry and shiver from the boy.

He released the tip to place little nips along the shaft, licking up the precome, and Anyo sobbed.

'Please, Turok, no, don't, I can't, _please_...'

Turok ignored him, licking at his dick until it was glistening with saliva, then took the tip into his mouth again. Anyo was cute, just the perfect size for Turok to take him almost completely in, without hitting that spot at the back of his throat that made him throw up.

The boy really had been made for him, and Turok was not going to let Anyo forget that. Not in a lifetime.

He rubbed his tongue along the shaft, licking and sucking, and caressed Anyo's balls, knowing it was a little unkind but enjoying it too much to care. Several times Anyo's body shook, his breathing stuttering, and he begged hopelessly for Turok to finally let him come.

Well, that's what Turok assumed Anyo was saying, since he was crying and talking so incoherently it was hard to tell.

At last, he released Anyo's dick with a pop, and looked at his handiwork. Anyo's face was wet with tears, his eyes red and he was hiccuping softly.

Turok leant down over him and licked the shell of his ear. 'You'll make me come if I untie you?'

Anyo choked on a sob. 'Please. Anything.'

'Good boy.'

Turok untied his hands, massaging his wrists whilst Anyo caught his breath, then leant back on his knees and waited for the boy to come to him.

Anyo eventually did, still panting a little, and after a small, jerky movement of hesitation, took hold of Turok's erection. Turok hissed in approval and Anyo stroked him faster, using both hands to encircle his shaft. Fuck, he really wanted it, and Turok closed his eyes or he'd come at the sight.

Then he suddenly felt the shyest, softest touch of lips against his tip, and when his eyes flew open, he saw Anyo bent down, giving his cock another little kiss.

That did it for Turok and he came hard, Anyo jerking back just in time to avoid getting it on his face.

Turok grinned after he'd finished. 'You still got some on your chin.'

'Oh,' Anyo said distractedly, wiping it off before tentatively stroking down Turok's muscled chest. 'Turok...'

'Yeah, I know what you want. You'll get it now, sweetheart. On your back.'

He loved the way Anyo obeyed.

Anyo eagerly spread his legs once he was on his back again, and for a brief moment that _hurt_ something inside Turok. 

He should have that every day. Whenever he wanted. Anyo undressing for him and welcoming him between his legs and returning his kisses.

Instead - 

Turok shook the thought away. He would not let anything ruin this for him right now.

He grabbed hold of Anyo's erection, untied the ribbon he'd wrapped around it and lowered his mouth on to it again. He sucked hard and within a few moments Anyo came, crying out Turok's name with his hands in Turok's hair.

Turok swallowed and then crushed Anyo's mouth in a kiss, forcing him to taste himself. Anyo made a shocked noise but Turok cradled his face with both hands, preventing any escape whilst he licked into his mouth. The boy eventually submitted with a whimper, fingers combing through Turok's hair when their kiss became softer.

They parted, Turok staring down at Anyo's gorgeous face, then he rolled on to his side and pulled the boy to him, tucking his head under his chin. For a while they simply lay there, then Turok released Anyo and gave him a little push. 

'Go back to your room. We'll see each other at breakfast.'

Anyo looked up at him, seeming genuinely perplexed and a little hurt Turok would throw him out like that.

But Turok had no choice. If he slept with the boy in his arms, he knew he'd never let him go the next morning.

'Right,' Anyo whispered, and slowly sat up. 'How long... I mean, when...'

'I'll leave tomorrow. Still have some money to collect from the ringmaster and then I'm going home.'

Again Anyo looked taken aback, but then resignation settled over his face and he merely nodded. 'All right. Please talk to my mother before you go, and if you - if you need anything. Or want anything.'

'I will. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight,' Anyo replied in a low voice, and after wiping himself clean, put on his tunic and breeches again and left.

He slipped quietly into his room, changed into his nightshirt and got into bed.

Then he jerked back with a gasp.

'What -?!'

'Hey, it's me!' replied Vena's sleepy voice, and Anyo lit the candle on his bedside table to find his sister glaring at him, rubbing her eyes.

'What are you doing here, Vena?!'

'I was waiting for you!' she replied grumpily. 'I know you went to talk to Turok, and I wanted to ask how it went. But you took forever and I fell asleep. So, did you two make up?'

Anyo didn't reply for a moment. He didn't know what to say to her hopeful face. Finally he swallowed. 'We've reached an agreement. Turok's leaving tomorrow. Perhaps he'll let you help him with Bluebell -'

'He's _leaving_?! Why?'

'Because it's for the best,' Anyo replied, even though it felt like the worst.

'But _why_?'

'It's complicated. But -'

'It's because of Cezian, isn't it?'

'Vena, don't blame everything you don't like on that poor -'

'But it _is_ his fault! He's the reason you and Turok argued in the first place, and Turok didn't come home for three days! He _likes_ you, Anyo, and I know you like him, and a lot more than you like Cezian! So why does Turok have to go?'

'Because it's not that easy. Vena, please. I'm tired and I wish to sleep.'

She didn't seem to care. 'I'm not going until you tell me. I like Turok, too. I don't want him to go, and I know you don't either. So why don't you tell Cezian to leave you alone?'

'I can't do that. Cezian and I are to be partnered. And Turok... Turok has a home, too, you know. I'm sure he misses it.'

'That's _not_ why he's leaving.'

Anyo sighed. 'Vena...'

'He's leaving because you're partnering with Cezian. Everything was fine until _he_ showed up.'

'Yes, perhaps,' Anyo admitted. 'But that's not something I can do anything about.'

'Yes you can.'

' _Vena_. I know you don't like Cezian, but he has been kind to me. I've given him my word I'll become his partner, and I have to honour that. There's no way around that.'

'You don't even like Cezian yourself.'

'He's an honourable man and he's always treated me well, Vena.'

'Yes, except when he keeps looking at you funny,' Vena snorted. 'Gods, I wouldn't want to live with that.'

Deep inside himself, Anyo didn't like it either, but he told himself he should be glad his future partner looked at him with lust instead of disinterest.

'Well, you won't have to, so -'

'I _still_ don't understand why you said yes to Cezian to begin with.'

'Well,' Anyo forced a smile, 'we all want love and someone to -'

'Good! Great! So partner with Turok!'

' _Vena_ ,' Anyo sighed. 'I've given Cezian my word.'

'Say you've changed your mind, then.'

'I can't do that to him. He's done nothing wrong, I can't humiliate him like that. Besides, the King wouldn't like it either.'

'Cezian's done nothing _right_ , either. He's captain of the city guard, and you, his intended, get abducted and sold to the Uzan? Don't look at me like that, we both know Turok only changed his story to calm Mother! But Turok's right, Cezian's _lame_. I bet Turok wouldn't have allowed that to happen!'

'Cezian has the whole city to watch over, he can't be _everywhere_ -'

'What does he have his men for?'

Anyo groaned. 'Vena, please. There's no point discussing that.'

'He's just not good enough for you!'

'Vena, that's enough.'

'Why are you so stubborn?' Vena huffed in frustration. 'You don't want Turok to go, and no one cares how Cezian feels, so just _do_ something about it!'

'Vena, Cezian _doesn't deserve_ this. And the King -'

'Well Elina will deal with her father, won't she?'

'What?'

'You tell her you want to partner with Turok instead of Cezian, she'll talk to the King.'

Anyo was honestly confused. 'Why would she? This is a mess of my own making and she has no reason to support me against her father.'

'Yes she does. She doesn't like that you're going to partner with Cezian.'

That was news to Anyo. 'What? How do you know?'

'Because Mowan doesn't like it, and you know they agree on everything.'

'Well how do you know _Mowan_ doesn't like it?'

'Because shortly after your partnership was announced, we had that party and Mowan came and told me to watch out for you because he thinks you're rushing into this. And you _know_ how Mowan never says anything unless he means it, so that should tell you something.'

Anyo paused. He hadn't known that. Elina and her husband had congratulated him in the usual fashion, but thinking back on it, it was true they hadn't been _elated_ about it either. He just hadn't given it any thought before.

'Still,' Anyo replied. 'Cezian is captain of the city guard and Turok is a foreigner. It wouldn't be good optics for her.'

'Well she's hardly one to talk, is she? She married Mowan, and _his_ father's not even a Lord, just a knight. She can't say _anything_.'

'It's still not quite the same,' Anyo sighed. 'And besides, it doesn't matter. Turok doesn't want to partner with me.'

'What? Are you _thick_? If Kayen looked at me the way Turok looks at you, I'd be picking my wedding dress!'

'Don't be silly, Vena,' Anyo replied, something heavy weighing down on his heart. 'He might... like me, but he thinks partnerships are useless.'

'How do you know?'

'He's made that quite clear.'

'Well have you asked him about a partnership with you?'

'Vena, there's no point.'

'Well have you?'

'No, but I don't think -'

'Well then _do_!'

'Vena, enough!' Anyo finally snapped. He couldn't bear the ridiculous hope she was stirring up in him with her far-fetched ideas. 'It doesn't matter, all right? He will go home, because that's where he belongs, and I will partner with Cezian, because that's what I promised to do, and that's that! Now go back to your room and goodnight.'

He rolled over, turning his back to his sister, and he knew it was childish but he was tired and at the end of his rope and his heart hurt.

It was silent for a long while, so silent Anyo wondered if Vena had already left and he hadn't heard her. He rolled back around and was met with her frowning, unhappy face.

'I just don't want you to end like Mother,' she said. 'Sad all the time because you miss him.'

She rose from his bed and left, closing the door soundlessly behind her. Anyo stared at it, telling himself not to cry, and failed miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Anyo sighed as he looked into the mirror the next day. Every sleepless moment of the past night was written on his face. It was the autumn festival tonight, and he'd never less wanted to go somewhere.

But he'd promised his mother to accompany her and the tailor had sent him his clothes the day before. On top of them was the brooch Cezian had given him a few days ago, a lovely chestnut leaf of gold and rubies.

It just made him think of Turok's chestnut hair and eyes, and for all its worth, the brooch somehow meant less to Anyo than the simple towel Turok had brought him all those weeks ago in Uz. Why he was remembering this now, of all times, Anyo didn't know.

In that instant, Anyo couldn't believe his situation. Not three months ago, he would have been glad to never see the Taran again, and now he didn't want Turok to go. Anyo still remembered vividly the first moment he'd seen Turok, after being dragged into his room by Bern, and the sheer terror that had swept through him. Turok was the most imposing man he'd ever seen, even sitting down, impossibly tall with shoulders broad enough to seat a grown person on one of them and biceps that seemed as big as Anyo's thighs. He'd stared at Anyo as though he'd wanted to eat him, and only fear-born denial had stopped Anyo from trying to run away on the spot. The illusion had been broken when Turok had grabbed him, and in spite of his pleading Anyo hadn't expected to make it through the night unscathed.

Well, he hadn't wholly, but he'd been unspeakably astonished Turok had taken his bargain. That the Taran had nonetheless used his body to slake his lust had been terrifying, Turok touching him in places Anyo barely dared touching himself, but he'd somehow come out of it less hurt than he'd have thought. He'd known it was ridiculous, in a way, because Bern would rape him the next day anyway, but it had still felt like some sort of victory.

And it had been, because the next day, he'd been passed out of Bern's reach. Granted, into Turok's, which at first hadn't seemed any better. Anyo had had no high hopes about what fate awaited him as Turok's property.

But the Taran had proven him wrong, in the best possible way. Turok could have fed him nothing but table scraps, made him sleep on the floor, raped or beaten him every night and degraded him until Anyo didn't have a shred of dignity or self-respect left, and not a single soul would have cared. Instead, the Taran had made sure he ate well, shared his bed and every other of his possessions, and kept his word not to transgress that final line. He also talked to Anyo like an equal, played games with him and let him run his mouth without punishing him. He'd even brought Anyo  _gifts_ , first a towel for which Anyo had been genuinely very grateful for, then all manners of small treats, mostly little tarts or pastries.

Anyo hadn't known what to think at first. On the one hand, it had been indescribably soothing to be finally treated like a person again, instead of an object; on the other, Turok didn't seem to think too much of Anyo's bodily autonomy when it suited him.

It had taken Anyo a while to realise Turok didn't do it out of malice or disrespect. It wasn't that he considered Anyo less of a person or wished to hurt him: the truth was simply that Turok was an impulsive person with poor self-control. He couldn't manage his temper and when presented with something he wanted, he just had to have it. He'd been infatuated with Anyo and coupled with the conviction Anyo  _belonged_ to him, had simply indulged in his desires.

The fact he'd otherwise always treated Anyo well and not abused Anyo's helplessness strongly suggested he didn't  _intend_ to hurt Anyo with his actions.

And he hadn't. Not really. He'd done things completely out of Anyo's comfort zone and which Anyo hadn't even dreamt of, but that he'd treated Anyo like a lover instead of a mere outlet for his lust had made it... less bad. Less bad enough Anyo had come every time and gods, he'd had fantasies about Turok as he'd never had about Cezian or any other man. It hadn't hurt Turok wasn't unattractive: his features weren't particularly fine or chiselled but he had nice eyes, a strong jawline and a muscled body that seemed made for a god. Even his scars Anyo found attractive, reminders of Turok's impressive strength and ability to defeat the most terrifying of opponents. There was no way Anyo, attracted to men as he was, could not take pleasure in feeling that powerful body against his own.

And thus the fantasies, no matter how  _wrong_ it was Anyo should entertain those thoughts when he was promised to another man.

A sudden knock at his door and Vena waltzed in without waiting for his answer.

'Here's from your  _beloved_ ,' she grumpily said, stopping next to his chair and holding out a scroll. 'The messenger just came.'

Anyo recognised the seal of Cezian's family. 'Thank you,' he sighed.

He expected Vena to leave, but she didn't, instead choosing to stare at him accusingly.

'He's gone, you know,' she finally said. 'He went to see Mother just before and then left with Bluebell. He wanted to give her to me but I told her she'd been so sad the few days he wasn't home so he took -'

'Turok's  _gone_?'

'Yes. Don't look at me like that, you're the one who told me yesterday he would.'

_We'll see each other at breakfast._

Anyo closed his eyes. This just  _hurt_ but he couldn't even blame Turok for doing it.

'Did he... did he say anything?'

'Well he told me to watch over Mother, and you, which I agree with, because you're an  _idiot_ , and then that it'd been nice to meet me and not to break too many hearts next summer, and then he said goodbye. I don't know what he told Mother.'

'Right,' Anyo said in a low voice. 'He didn't... leave anything for me, did he?'

'Not that I know of,' Vena replied, and there was pity in her eyes even as her mouth tightened. 'I can't believe it! I'm not going to cry for you, because you're choosing to be  _dumb_!'

She stormed out, and Anyo wished he could just stay in his room until it hurt less.

Not even a note with a town or anything. Nothing. Turok had never mentioned any names, and he would vanish in the enormous kingdom of Tara without a trace.

It was unbearable, and Anyo had done this.

He unrolled Cezian's message, hoping to distract himself for only one brief moment. It was just a short missive asking him to meet Cezian somewhere in the town this afternoon.

Anyo didn't want to. He didn't want anything except erase the last four days.

Was this really the future he'd chosen for himself?

He couldn't stop thinking about the last thing Vena had told him the previous night. Like their mother, she'd called him.

And she would know. Even as Anyo spent his days working in the royal library or nights lost in books trying to find anything that might help, she was the one steadily remaining at Ilja's side, keeping her company, making sure she ate if only a little, and grounding her mind whenever it seemed to wander beyond reality. Anyo didn't know how his little sister kept her cheer throughout it all. He would have lost his mind. He thought of his mother, so frail and weak since losing her husband, and shuddered. 

Was this how Vena saw him? She might be scared, too, of being saddled with another mourning relative, and how could she not be, when she was only a child. He should be the one caring for her, not the other way around.

What was he doing? It was ridiculous.

Vena was right.

Before losing everything for good, he should ask Turok. He could make a convincing case, despite Turok's disdain for the concept of partnerships. If they partnered, Turok would get what he wanted, too - they could finally lie together, and do whatever other things Turok wanted them to do. Anyo blushed just thinking about it.

And it wouldn't be forever, if Turok got tired of life in Beha or with Anyo. It just had to last two years, until Anyo was twenty and there could be no loophole for anyone to take Vena away. Then Turok could leave whenever he wanted, and though it would be a humiliation for Anyo, it needn't matter to the Taran: no one in Tara would care, or even know. Anyo would have Vena, and they could both go their separate ways in peace.

Anyo hoped Turok wouldn't leave, but he didn't know how long the Taran would want to stick around after getting what he desired. There was no doubt Turok was fond of him and lusted after him, but that didn't necessarily mean he wanted to spend his life with Anyo.

Anyo wouldn't mind if Turok stayed. He had a feeling he would regret two years with Turok less than a lifetime with Cezian.

The thought hardened his resolve. He had to at least try, especially if Elina would support him. Anyo couldn't face the wrath of the King by himself, but if what Vena had said was true, then Elina would be his ally. And in that case... She was the King's only child and heir, cherished beyond all reason, and her favour was the strongest power anyone could have. She'd always been their friend before, and she'd make sure Anyo's family was all right.

But first, of course, Anyo had to know what Turok thought of his idea, and fortunately the Taran had told him where he'd be.

Well, it could also have been a lie, but it might not. It was worth the try.

Anyo dressed hastily, grabbed a piece of bread to nibble on the way, and left the house.

He managed to locate the right bridge again and crossed the river, finding himself in a neighbourhood he vaguely recognised. He wandered a bit, and wanted to ask the way to the arena, but the strange looks residents were giving him discouraged him. They'd probably think he was snooping on behalf of the city guard. He eventually came across a large market and paused. This looked familiar.

Turok had led him down a flight of stairs, and Anyo walked round the market, trying to find the place again. It wasn't easy; there were stalls everywhere and the decrepit houses all looked somehow the same.

'Are you lost, dearie?' a merchant suddenly asked him. She was an old woman who sold bread and meat, and looked at him questioningly.

'I'm looking for someone,' Anyo said.

'In the market? Did you lose them? You've wandered four times in front of me now,' she smiled.

Anyo smiled back. 'Well, not really the market, but maybe you've seen him. I'm looking for a man. Tall and strong and dark-coloured.'

'Aren't we all,' she chuckled.

'No, I'm serious. His name's Turok, maybe you've seen him?'

'Oh, the Taran?' she smiled and Anyo's heart jumped. 'He usually comes to buy something to eat from me. I haven't seen him today yet, but I can tell him you're looking for him if he does.'

'Yes, please,' Anyo nodded even as his heart sank again. 'Tell him Anyo is looking for him and has a suggestion.'

'Anyo? A lovely name for a lovely lad. I'm sure he'll turn up,' she said kindly.

'Do you know where he might be?'

'Well...' she mustered him sharply. 'I don't know for sure, but there is a rumour about a place underground where men like him like to go. If you go down that street and turn right, you might see some of them. Maybe they can tell you.'

'Thank you!' Anyo grinned, knowing she'd directed him towards the arena.

He gave her a coin then went down the street and was about to take the turn when he caught sight of a familiar figure at the other end, disappearing round the corner.

_No._  It couldn't be. Anyo ran after them, stopping behind the end corner to peek.

The figure was talking with someone, whispering a few hurried words before moving on, but Anyo had recognised his face beneath the hood. It was Cezian's scribe.

_What...?_ Anyo couldn't think of a single thing the bookish man would be doing here.

He followed the scribe further, keeping him within eyesight, and at the same time wondered if he shouldn't hurry to the arena to find Turok. But this was so odd he couldn't shake a certain feeling of wrongness about it, and he reasoned that, if Turok was still in the Heart, surely he'd go see the merchant for some food before leaving and she could tell him. If Turok had already left the Heart, Anyo would be too late anyway.

It was just a quick look, Anyo told himself. It was probably nothing, but he wanted to know why Cezian's scribe was skulking in the shady parts of the city. Then he'd rush back to the arena and hopefully find Turok.

The scribe eventually squeezed into a very narrow street, where Turok would probably have to walk sideways because of the width of his shoulders. It ended in a small courtyard, and the scribe was nowhere to be seen. Anyo frowned, and slowly stepped into the courtyard, looking round.

It was made of the backsides of various run-down buildings, all windows shuttered and not a sound to be heard. Anyo carefully walked around, trying to figure out where the scribe could have disappeared, when he heard faint whispers from one of the windows. The shutter was open just the teeniest bit, and Anyo could hear the murmur of a male voice.

He approached, wondering if he'd found his man, when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar and whirled round to be brutally pushed against the wall. He let out a gasp of fright and looked up into the smirking, scarred face of a large thuggish man.

'Well, what do we have here? Got lost, love? You're a pretty thing, I hope they let me have a go with you before they kill you.'

So saying he opened the door next to the window and grabbed Anyo's arms to push him inside.

It was a rather small room, the modest interior dominated by a table where five men were sitting, looking up in surprise at the sudden entrance.

Cezian's scribe, Cezian himself, a young officer from the palace guard, a middle-aged man in nice clothing Anyo didn't know and lastly, a rough-looking brute who stared at Anyo as though he'd seen a ghost.

And as far as he was concerned, he probably had. Anyo couldn't believe it either, eyes widening in shock.

'Y-you!' he stammered. 'You're the one who sold me to the Uzan!'

'You  _what_?' Cezian hissed in disbelief, glaring at the mercenary. 'You told me you'd lost him!'

'We didn't need him!' the mercenary protested. 'He was a liability and we had the city guard, the palace guard -'

'Sure,' the officer scoffed, 'until that idiot babbled to his whore and she went straight to the bloodhound Mowan -'

'Shut up!' Cezian barked, eyes back on Anyo. 'Shut up, the lot of you. We have a guest.'

Anyo was suddenly the centre of attention again and he wished he could step back, but the brute behind him held him in an iron grip.

'Where did you find him?' Cezian asked the man.

'Lurking outside in front of the window.'

'Isn't that interesting,' Cezian said, giving Anyo an appraising look.

Anyo didn't know what to say.

'Leave us,' Cezian abruptly told his companions. 'You all know what to do. I need to have a word with our unexpected arrival.'

The thug pushed Anyo further into the room, almost making him stumble, and one by one the rest filed out, until the door closed and Cezian and him were left alone.

Cezian gestured for him to sit in the seat next to him. 'Come here, Anyo. You know, when I asked you to meet me, this is not what I had in mind.'

'I... It was an accident,' Anyo replied nervously, sitting down and wishing they weren't so close. Cezian was watching him like a hawk.

'An accident?'

'I was... looking for something else when I saw your scribe, and I was wondering what he was, well, doing.'

'So you followed him?' Cezian said, a small smirk curling the corner of his mouth. 'What were you doing this side of the river?'

'I... what are you doing here, Cezian? Why do you know these people?'

'Me? Ah. Well, I am planning our future.'

'Our future?'

'Yes. There are many great things we can accomplish, you and I. Circumstances just need a little shove in the right direction sometimes.'

Anyo didn't understand. Something told him he didn't want to understand, and that he'd stumbled into something far beyond him.

'What do you mean?' he asked hesitantly.

'Well, there are things in Beha going in the wrong direction, and I believe we can be the ones to correct that. The war against the Empire, for example. Did you know the Emperor made several attempts at negotiating with Beha since the Capricorn battle? Of course you don't, because they've all been rejected. Our current ruler thinks his mountains will protect him forever, but he is wrong. Sooner or later, the Uzan will succeed in crossing them.'

'Maybe,' Anyo replied nervously. 'But what can we do about that? I suppose I could raise the matter to Elina but it is really up to the King and his advisors -'

'No,' Cezian interrupted him, a strange amusement in his smile. 'We don't need the council of advisors. I already know what we should do. I've seen the treaties the Emperor sent to Beha. They are not that unreasonable, and with some adjustments, I believe an agreement can be reached. It would be great for Beha to have trade routes with the Empire.'

Anyo bit his lip. 'I'm sure, but the King doesn't seem willing yet.'

'Right now, I suppose not. But what do you think?'

'Well, I - I don't know. It would be nice to have peace, I suppose it just depends upon the price.'

'I agree. But as I said, there is nothing outlandish about the treaty I want to have signed.'

'Well, then... Hopefully the King will agree.'

Cezian smiled. 'Would you?'

'I'd... have to read it first, but if it is as you say, I suppose I would.'

'Good. We can both agree on what is best for Beha.'

Something felt wrong. Why would Cezian discuss this in a hidden corner of the city? Surely the King wasn't so unreasonable it would be impossible at the palace, or at least a nicer place... And then there was the mercenary.

'Cezian, why do you know the man who sold me? Did you - did you have anything to do with that?'

Cezian was still smiling but his eyes were sharp. 'It was an accident.'

'An accident to abduct me?'

'Yes.'

He was lying, and Anyo felt a pang of annoyance in spite of his fear. 'What did he mean with "we had the city and the palace guard"? What does that have to do with me? Did you -' A horrible thought suddenly occurred to Anyo. 'Were you involved in the last captain's treason?!'

Cezian stared at him, expression frozen, and Anyo couldn't believe it.

'Oh gods, you  _were_!'

'Don't work yourself up,' Cezian answered with cold calm. 'What I am doing, I am doing for Beha.'

'How could sowing treason be for the good of Beha?!'

'A change of king would be good for Beha, Anyo. You've agreed with me our current one is performing rather poorly.'

'You - you want to what?! Cezian,' Anyo stuttered in horror, 'what are you doing?'

'Sit down,' Cezian replied coldly, and waited until Anyo had before continuing. 'I am not surprised you don't understand, but one day you will.'

'Understand what? You can't do this! Even if you harm the King, Elina won't have to heed your advice, and you can't  _make_ her either!'

'Elina won't be the one in charge, my dear.'

Anyo was becoming increasingly scared, but he had to talk Cezian out of whatever he was planning.

'Then who will?' he asked, trying to regain his calm. 'There aren't that many people with a claim to the throne credible enough it won't cause a civil war.'

Cezian smiled and took Anyo's hand, spreading his fingers to uncover his marks. 'You will.'

Anyo was dumbstruck. 'Me? I - I don't have any claim.'

'Of course you do. You are of royal blood. Titleless, perhaps, but of royal blood nonetheless, and when the King chose to give you these,' Cezian stroked over Anyo's marks, 'he acknowledged that. No one but a royal would have been granted the privilege.'

'That's - that's nonsense. Even if I had any credible claim, it would still be at the bottom of the list. You'd have to walk over dozens of other people, and even then, no one would support it.'

'I would. My family and our allies, added to your royal blood, would make for a solid enough argument it would be madness to challenge it.'

'No,' Anyo shook his head. 'No, I won't have anything to do with this. I don't want the throne. Cezian, please stop whatever it is you're doing. If you don't, I'll... I won't partner with you. I don't want to be involved in this.'

'I'm afraid that's not up for debate, my dear. We  _will_ be partnered.'

'No.'

Cezian mustered him icily for a moment, unblinking, and his grip tightened painfully around Anyo's hand. 'We wouldn't want anything happening to little Vena, would we?'

Anyo felt as though he'd been punched. 'Leave her out of this!'

'Then you will do as I say, darling. Do you understand me?'

Anyo stared furiously at him. 'You're a monster.'

'And you're the sweetest thing. A perfect match.'

Cezian caressed the markings between Anyo's fingers, and something suddenly snapped into place.

'You don't actually want me crowned. You know I  _can't_ even be before twenty summers. As my partner you'd be the ruling Regent, and before I reach twenty summers, you'd...'

Cezian smiled thinly. 'Don't worry. You're right, you won't have any power, but I'll still let you wear a crown, sweetling. It'll look lovely on your head.'

'You won't succeed. You might be able to bully me into partnering with you, but you'll never be able to get anywhere near the throne.'

'Won't I?'

There was something so nonchalant about his answer Anyo's heart gave a leap of fear. 'You can't get rid of everyone. The King, Elina, all the other nobles...'

'Can't I?'

Anyo swallowed. 'Cezian. Please, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't.'

'You have nothing to fear, Anyo. You're more valuable to me alive than dead.'

'You - you still tried to get rid of me.'

'I didn't. I just... needed you out of the way for a bit. I -'

'Out of the way?'

'Well, somewhere you wouldn't get harmed, and where no one could accuse you of anything either. Not that they probably would have,' Cezian smirked. 'Who would believe such a pretty face capable of evil? I would have, ah, rescued you soon after, and the people would haven eaten it right up. The last remaining prince, freed from bandits by his brave betrothed. It sells itself.'

Anyo swallowed. 'How long have you been planning this?'

'A while. And everything was going well, until you disappeared and we... lost an ally. You've no idea the headache I've had trying to work around those, and I still wasn't quite there, but then,' his smile widened, 'you came back. Out of nowhere, and in time for the autumn festival, you were back. You couldn't have timed it better, my dear, and now that I know who's responsible for the delay, don't worry. I'll deal with that mercenary in due time.'

'Cezian, this... this is madness,' Anyo whispered, and wished he could tug his hand back.

But Cezian didn't seem willing to let it go, stroking it softly and giving Anyo that cold smile. 'You'll come to appreciate it in time. Tomorrow, you'll be Crown Prince.'

'T-tomorrow? Cezian, what are you planning?!'

'A festival to remember.'

'No, Cezian, please don't!'

'Be quiet. Your whining will change nothing. You will become sole heir to the throne, we will be partnered, and I hope for you you will have learnt your place by then. And don't be naive enough to believe your newfound title gives you any power I don't have tenfold - you'll find out very quickly who pulls the strings. Your duty will be to look sweet and do what I tell you to, and if you don't, either you or Vena will regret it. Do I make myself clear?'

'You're a snake,' Anyo hissed, furious and powerless.

'And you're an ignorant boy. But I must say, I've always found this innocence quite charming.'

With his free hand Cezian reached out, caressing Anyo's cheek, and Anyo jerked away in disgust.

Cezian's smile hardened and his grip on Anyo's hand tightened. 'Don't anger me, Anyo.'

'Don't touch me.'

'You will be my consort. I will touch you however I like.'

Once more Cezian reached out, and once more Anyo moved away.

' _Anyo_. I won't warn you again,' Cezian said icily.

'You're vile. I won't ever want you!'

'Feel however you wish. Your vows, however, entitle me to anything I want.'

'You rapist.'

Before Anyo could react, Cezian had brutally seized his throat, pulled him up and slammed him against the nearest wall. Looming over him, his larger frame cornering Anyo completely, Cezian glowered down at him with fury.

'Don't you dare insult me like that again, Anyo. If I have to beat manners into you, I will. With a whip if necessary.'

Looking up at his fuming face, Anyo believed him. He didn't answer, heart beating wildly in fear, and suddenly Cezian smiled. Keeping Anyo pinned against the wall by his throat, he stroked Anyo's face with his other hand.

'You are irresistible like this.'

His hold on Anyo's throat was becoming painful, barely letting in enough air for him to breathe. Anyo instinctively tried pulling Cezian's hand away, but not even with both could he move one of the captain's. It just seemed to amuse Cezian more.

'You really were a rare find for me. One I wouldn't even have thought possible. A boy of royal blood, of partnering age and inclined towards men. And on top of that, a pretty and sweet thing, one I've wanted to fuck for years. If this doesn't show the gods are on my side...'

Anyo closed his eyes, repulsed by the lust in Cezian's gaze.

Without warning, Cezian's mouth was on his.

Anyo gave a muffled sound of protest, trying to turn away, but Cezian brutally bit down on his bottom lip. Anyo whimpered, his mouth flooding with blood, and then the grip on his throat tightened unbearably. He opened his mouth, desperate for air, but instead Cezian's tongue entered.

It went everywhere, rubbing against Anyo's demandingly, but Anyo was too focused on trying to breathe to either avoid or reciprocate. Cezian seemed to realise that and suddenly released his mouth even as his hold lessened, just enough for Anyo to inhale in desperate gulps.

'Are you going to behave now?'

Anyo closed his eyes and didn't reply, panting harshly. Cezian seemed to take that as an affirmative and pressed their lips together again.

They had never kissed before, not like that. Cezian would often pepper chaste pecks on his hands and sometimes his forehead, but this was their first real kiss.

This horrible, bloodied, violent attack. It would have been Anyo's first kiss full stop if Turok hadn't stolen that from him in Uz, and he was suddenly glad the Taran had. Anyo hadn't wanted it back then but it'd been less awful than  _this_ , an attempt at seduction instead of a punishment.

He endured Cezian's attention, his hands still gripping the one Cezian had around his throat for all the good it did him, and let the captain do what he wished to his mouth in the hope it'd be over sooner.

Cezian himself seemed to enjoy it, groaning into his mouth and pressing closer until Anyo was crushed between his body and the wall, unable to move.

'There you go,' Cezian said roughly when he finally stopped, his eyes shining with lust and triumph. 'Behave like that, Anyo, and we won't have any problems.'

Anyo averted his eyes, his skin crawling.

Cezian chuckled. 'I'm going to enjoy fucking you. It'll be the crowning achievement of my plan, pun intended. Fucking the kingdom's prettiest prince in the King's bed.'

His hand tightened again, and Anyo looked up at him in panic.

His tormentor grinned. 'It is unbelievable how much fear suits you, your big eyes scared and pleading. Is this the look you'll give me when I first push my cock in you? I hope it is.'

How much longer did Cezian want to humiliate him like that? Anyo swallowed painfully and Cezian leant closer until their noses almost touched, staring into Anyo's eyes.

'Tell me, are you still untouched?'

'W-what?' Anyo rasped weakly.

'Did the Uzan rape you?'

'N-no.'

'Did the Taran fuck you?'

'No!' Anyo squeaked.

Cezian's face hardened. 'I'm not sure I believe that. I know there is something between you two. It's quite obvious from the way he looks at you and reacted to me. But for your sake, Anyo, I hope you're telling the truth. I'm not interested in having the leftovers from a Taran peasant. And trust me, I will know. I've fucked enough virgins to know when they first take a cock. If I find you've lied to me, you won't like it. You really won't. And neither will he.'

Anyo clenched his teeth. 'He didn't touch me. And he's left Beha, so you can't hurt him.'

'Did he now? Good. I'm surprised he did, but perhaps he's not as stupid as he looks. If I see him again, I'll have him killed.'

'He didn't touch me. Leave him alone.'

'I might be willing to believe he didn't fuck you, but not touch you? That's a stretch. A man like him, alone in the wilderness with a boy like you.  _Please_. And considering the fact you brought him to your  _house_ , it seems you didn't mind all that much, though I suppose for the sake of appeasing him, you had to give him  _something_. I'm willing to forgive that, if you behave from now on. I will still make you regret your indiscretion if you're not a virgin, but I'll let the rest slide.'

Anyo almost wished he'd given in to Turok. He had no doubts the Taran would have made it an unforgettable experience, and it'd give Anyo something nice to remember when Cezian used him.

Not to mention the hypocrisy of expecting Anyo to be untouched whilst Cezian himself admitted to bedding many others.

Cezian mustered him for a moment before planting a last, harsh kiss on to his mouth, and abruptly released him to step back.

Suddenly unsupported and still light-headed from lack of air, Anyo fell to his knees, panting loudly as he filled his lungs.

He heard Cezian move away, and remembered his promise to do something horrible tonight.

'Cezian,' he called out hoarsely, and the captain turned to look at him. 'Please, wait.'

'What is it, my dear?' Cezian replied as he came to stand in front of Anyo, and seemed to enjoy the sight of him kneeling breathless before him.

Anyo swallowed down his disgust. 'Please, don't -'

Pain exploded across Anyo's face when Cezian suddenly smacked him, so brutally he knocked his head against the wall behind him. Anyo saw black and lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! I was super happy to see this story got a hundred kudos, it's the greatest feeling to write for an audience :))


	12. Chapter 12

Turok almost wasted his whole day in the arena. He'd arrived in the morning, intent on finishing his business and then leaving this fucking awful country, but it didn't quite go that way. He collected his money and finally asked about the bear, and was told they were waiting to see whether the cuts would heal so they'd get the pelt after killing it. Its broken bones were too much of a hassle to take care of.

Turok gave the ringmaster enough money to feed the bear for half a year and told him to fix the beast before shipping it back to wherever it came from. It was the first time he cared about what happened to an animal he'd fought, and  _he_ didn't really care, but he did it anyway.

The ringmaster observed him. 'Did it help, then? The fight, I mean. Good enough for that important one?'

'Yeah.' It'd done what he'd wanted it to do, at least.

'Sorry, lad. Want a short drink?'

Not really, but it couldn't hurt.

The short drink turned into a drinking round when the other fighters joined them, until eventually a drunk scuffle broke out and the ensuing brawl made Turok feel better. They drank some more after that, ate some unidentifiable mush for lunch, then Turok laid down to sober up because he did still want to leave today.

He hadn't slept a lot the previous night, so it was perhaps not surprising it was late afternoon when he finally woke up.

 _Fucking hell_. Fortunately, the ringmaster allowed him to stay at the arena until next morning, and there was space for Bluebell amongst the other horses at a nearby stable. Turok assured himself she had all she needed then went to the market, hoping his favourite merchant was still there.

He got there just in time, as she was beginning to tidy up her stall when he stopped in front of it.

'Hey, can I still get something?'

She smiled at seeing him. 'I thought you wouldn't come today!'

'I probably won't after tomorrow. I'm leaving, but it'd be nice if you can get me some provisions for tomorrow. Like a week's worth of supplies. And do you still have some of that smoked pork today?'

'You're leaving?' she asked, making him his favourite sandwich. 'Well, there's someone looking for you. A charming young man by the name of Anyo, he said he had a suggestion for you.'

Turok stared. 'Anyo? Anyo was here?'

'Well I saw him looking a little lost over there, and he told me he was looking for you. I said I'd take a message, and that's what he told me,' she smiled. 'He seemed very nice.'

'Where did he go?'

'I sent him down that street and told him to go right, where there's the building with the stairs to the arena.'

'And he went there?'

'He seemed quite eager to.'

Turok paused. He'd been at the arena since morning but Anyo hadn't come. Maybe the blokes guarding the entrance hadn't let him in, but even so, surely they'd tell Turok someone wished to see him?

Idiots. Beha was just full of them.

'Thanks,' he told the merchant, and ate his sandwich on his way back to the arena.

'Hey,' he called out to the burly men sitting outside the entrance. 'You been here since morning, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Someone came for me?'

'Who?'

'A boy. About this tall, thin. Nice face and nice clothes.'

'Nah, sorry.'

'What?'

'We haven't seen him. Lots of ugly fuckers like you but no nice-looking boy.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Right. Thanks.'

Turok returned to the merchant and helped her load her small cart. 'He didn't go to the arena. The fellows at the entrance didn't see him.'

'Well, that's odd,' she frowned. 'I know he went down that street.'

'Right. Thanks.'

He finished helping her then returned to the street, trying to figure out where Anyo could have gone. Normally Turok would have said home, but then Anyo wouldn't have bothered going into this direction.

Had something happened to him? It wasn't unlikely in a neighbourhood where a careless turn could end in the worst possible street. Turok decided to check if anyone had seen Anyo before going to his house to ask the servants.

The street lead to another, even shadier alleyway. Turok himself wouldn't go there after dark. He was glad he'd bought some daggers from the ringmaster and actual, practical clothes, including fighting gear. Not only because it felt good to look like himself again, but he'd never ride into Tara wearing ridiculous Behan shit.

He walked up the alley for a bit, but it had been half a day since Anyo might have been here. How could he hope to find any clues?

'Maybe you need some help?' said a high-pitched voice somewhere around his knees, and looking down, Turok saw two children. They were dirty and thin, wearing unsightly clothes, but they looked up at him without fear.

Street urchins. They were either a blessing or a curse, depending upon the situation. They would tell anyone what they knew for a coin, and that ranged from contract killers to city guards.

But if a single soul knew something, it was probably one of them. Turok took out a gold coin from his pouch and showed it to their coveting eyes.

'I'm looking for someone. Seen anything unusual today?'

'Unusual how?' the little girl asked, staring at the coin with obvious want.

'You tell me.'

She thought for a moment. 'Someone from the other side of the river was here this morning. You can tell by their clothes, and this one was doing a really bad job at hiding it. Most of them at least  _try_ to not be noticed. Not him, though.'

'What did he look like?'

'Young. Clean. Nice clothes. His cloak was fastened with a really nice brooch, a little blue bird.'

Anyo wore that brooch a lot, for all his grumbling about his mother's pet name. Turok's heart skipped a beat.

'Where did he go?'

The little girl just stared at the coin. Turok sighed and put it in her eager hand, before taking out another.

'Where did he go?'

'Down that alley. He wasn't paying a lot of attention. Didn't even notice when my brother took his pouch of money.'

The little boy looked absolutely unrepentant. Of course he would: if it was this easy, then the owner must want the thief to have it. It was solid logic for Turok.

'Where did he go?' Turok repeated.

'He turned left down there. There's an inn not too far away where the west-side folks can get in touch with people who take contracts. Maybe that's where he went.'

'Anyone there who might be able to tell me more?'

'Maybe.'

'Listen,' Turok said, leaning down. 'I want to find this young man. If you help me, I'll give you enough money to feed you and your brother for a month, perhaps even to buy some shoes for winter. So tell me, who there might know more?'

The little girl looked at him for a moment, then at the coin in his hand, then back at his face. 'Maybe we should come with you.'

'Good.'

The children led him to a shabby inn, which looked disreputable even by the east side's standards. The little girl stopped next to a pile of crates and knocked on one of them.

'Hey, come out,' she called, and the next moment, a young boy crawled out from beneath. 'Look, this man right here will give you enough money for a month and shoes for winter if you help him find someone.'

'I said you and your - never mind. You,' Turok addressed the new boy. 'Seen anyone unusual around that inn?'

'Unusual how?'

'You tell me.'

'His friend's missing,' the little girl said, and Turok shot her a warning look. No hints to one another so the little devils could fleece him.

The boy thought for a short moment. 'I did see someone go in and not back out.'

A pause. Turok sighed and gave him a coin.

'It was this morning. He went round the back, into that small alley. He was young and nice-looking.'

'You sure you'd have recognised him if he came back out?'

'Yep. I wanted to steal the ribbons on his boots. But he didn't leave. Not that that's weird,' the boy shrugged. 'It's not the first time a whore goes in there and never comes out.'

'I'm not looking for a whore.'

'Well, maybe he wasn't, but only whores wear clothes this nice here.'

'Anything else you can tell me about him?'

'He had blue embroidery on his cloak.'

Anyo had a cloak like that. It still felt like a wild goose chase but if there was even the smallest chance the boy was in trouble, Turok had to know.

'All right. And you're saying there's an entrance at the back of the inn in that alley?'

'Yep. But it's locked.'

'We'll see about that.'

'Can I get my money before you die?'

Turok gave him two handfuls of gold coins, then to the two siblings as well. 'All right, now get lost, the lot of you,' he shooed them off.

They didn't go far, though. Probably hoping he'd need their help some more.

Turok squeezed sideways through the tiny alley, cursing whoever had built this stupid thing, and found himself in a small courtyard. On the left side, he recognised the back of the inn, and there was a closed door with shuttered windows on either side.

Turok knocked forcefully and after the fifth bang, the door opened a crack.

The half of the face he saw was unfriendly and scarred.

'I'm looking for someone,' Turok said without preamble.

'Fuck off.'

The man made to close the door but Turok was faster, brutally kicking it inwards. It hit the man straight in the face and he stumbled back with an angry yelp of pain.

'You son of a bitch,' he hissed furiously, but didn't get further before Turok lunged at him.

They crashed back into a table, exchanging punches before finishing on the floor, rolling around grappling each other until Turok managed to press a blade to his opponent's throat. The man's eyes widened and his lips snarled back for an insult, but Turok used that moment of distraction to smash a closed fist against his temple, knocking him unconscious.

Turok stood up, panting a little, and looked towards the door leading into the inn.

Nothing moved and no one came, unmindful of the racket they'd made. Not even in the worst Taran shitholes had Turok ever seen such complete apathy, and that said more about the establishment than anything else could.

He looked round the room, but beyond the mess of their fight there wasn't much to see.

Well, there was a trapdoor in a corner. Turok searched the unconscious man for anything interesting but found nothing except a used handkerchief and some coins in his pockets, so he decided to have a look at the cellar before going out into the inn. He opened the trapdoor and, after lighting a candle he'd picked up from the floor, looked down. There was a ladder that looked more wormholes than wood, and after testing the first bar with his hand, Turok decided to just drop down.

The ceiling was low and he couldn't stand up to his full height. He moved the candle around the small space and his heart missed a beat when he saw the figure lying on the ground near the furthest wall. He approached, shining light on the person, and wanted to kill someone.

It was Anyo, though trussed up like a piece of meat and his face covered with a blindfold and gag. Turok reached out to take off the blindfold and felt Anyo flinch when he touched him.

'Shh, it's me,' he said, removing the blindfold and lowering the gag.

Anyo stared up at him in shock. 'Turok?' he stammered. 'How...?'

'Who did this to you?' Turok growled, cutting through Anyo's bindings around his arms and wrists. Whoever had tied the boy up was either an amateur or had wasted their time. Anyo would have been immobilised with a third of the work.

Anyo lowered his eyes, looking ashamed and upset. 'Cezian,' he finally said.

Turok was speechless, freezing in his movements to stare down at him. ' _Cezian_?'

Anyo swallowed. 'He - oh gods, Turok, you have to warn them!'

'What?'

'Elina! The King, everybody! Turok, Cezian is going to do something horrible. I don't know what, but he wants to kill them! You have to warn them!'

'Did he say that to you?'

'Yes, before he knocked me unconscious. Please, you have to get to the palace!'

'I'm not leaving you here like this,' Turok replied firmly, discarding the ropes around Anyo's torso before moving on to his legs.

There he paused.  _Shit._

A metal shackle attached to the stone floor sat tight around Anyo's left heel. Turok made quick work of the ropes then bent down, observing the lock under the faint light of the candle. He inserted the tip of his dagger, trying to play with the wards, and immediately realised it would take a while. For such a shit inn, they had high-quality locks in their cellars.

Anyo had sat up and tapped Turok on the shoulder. 'Turok, please! You have to get to the palace.'

'I said I'm not leaving you here,' Turok replied, not looking up.

'Turok,  _please_! He wants to kill them! He wants to kill the lot of them, he said it would be a festival to remember, and I don't know what he means to do but  _PLEASE_ , my mother will be there as well!'

Turok looked up, meeting Anyo's wide eyes. The boy was white with fright, his breathing unsteady and there were tears in his eyes.

'Please, Turok,' he begged, putting his hand over Turok's holding the dagger. 'Leave that here and I'll get myself free. I'll manage. But you have to warn them!'

Turok clenched his jaw. Anyo was probably right but  _leaving_ him like this, chained and at the mercy of whomever, was too much to ask.

'Turok!' Anyo cried out again, when Turok refused to relinquish the dagger. 'Please, I'll do anything! I'll lie with you, I'll go with you to Tara, just please, don't let him hurt her or anyone!'

What sweet words those were, but given the circumstances they sounded horrible. The first tears had begun to fall as Anyo panicked, powerless and terrified, and it was the most awful sight Turok could have imagined.

'All right,' he said without thinking. 'I'll run to the palace and then come back here, but you better be gone by then. Go back home and -'

'Vena! He threatened to hurt Vena, too!'

'I'll make sure he won't. But  _you_ better go somewhere safe. Anywhere you could go?'

'I - I...'

'If I tell your servants to take Vena somewhere safe, where would they go?'

Anyo took a short moment to think. 'Runa has a brother who lives at the port, near the Heron's Docks. I don't know exactly where but I think that's where she'll want to go.'

'Good. Could you find it?'

'Yes,' Anyo nodded resolutely, regaining his composure. 'Yes, I could. I know his name, Aldon, I could just ask.'

'Good. How does one get to the Heron's Docks?'

'Just follow the river north until it reaches the lake, that's where they are.'

'Good.'

'Turok, wait - Cezian has an officer of the palace guard on his side. Please be careful, I don't know what orders the guards might have been given. If any of them won't let you pass, tell them the toll's been paid and the bell's ringing at the southern bridge. It'll let them know you have urgent matters with the royal family.'

'All right. Now you better be fucking gone when I come back here.'

'I will be.'

Turok finally let Anyo have the dagger, pressed a fierce kiss to his mouth and heaved himself out of the cellar. The brute guarding Anyo was still unconscious, and Turok broke his neck before barricading the door leading into the inn with the table and chairs. He carefully peaked out into the courtyard, but there was no one there.

He tried not to think about what the fuck he was doing, leaving Anyo alone like that, but the boy was right to urge him on. If Cezian succeeded in his coup, it would be a catastrophe, not only for Beha but Tara as well. They were close allies and the Taran Queen had been born a Behan princess - it would mean war and if they destroyed one another, the Uzan could simply walk in and claim the shambles.

The setting sun made the city shine golden by the time Turok arrived at Anyo's house. He just let himself in, startling the servants, and was lucky to find Runa in the kitchen.

'Where's Ilja?' he asked without preamble.

'The mistress? She's at the palace of course, for the celebrations! Oh, she will be delighted to have you back, we thought you'd left -'

'Is Vena upstairs?'

'Yes, she -'

'Good. Runa, I need you to listen to me. Everybody here must leave the house, as discreetly as possible. You take Vena and get her to your brother's, the one who lives at the Heron's Docks. Anyo will be there, too. Don't tell anyone where you're taking her.'

Runa was nonplussed. 'Leave the house? Why?'

'Someone might come for Vena. She needs to be where no one will think to find her.'

'What? Who would want to harm her?'

'Some very powerful people. I'm not sure exactly who, but avoid any city guards you might see, including the captain. Now have the house emptied, get Vena dressed and leave quickly. Any questions?'

'How long -'

'If all goes well, only for tonight. Anything else before I go?'

Runa looked at him, and seemed to understand the seriousness of the situation. 'All right,' she nodded. 'I'll give the order at once.'

Turok left the house to the sound of a maid running upstairs to Vena, and raced to the palace.

The streets were beginning to fill for the celebrations, and there was already the odd drunkard here and there. Turok impatiently pushed through and finally arrived at the palace gates. He gave the watchword and was let in at once.

Everything seemed normal so far. There were large banners with the Behan star hanging from the walls and balconies, festival decorations on every inch in sight, and the few servants he saw were busy finishing their duties so they could join the celebrations.

The guards looked at him oddly though they let him through, but he began seeing less and less of them the closer Turok got to the Crown, until when he arrived at the long corridor that lead to the tower, there were none in sight.

That was not normal. The majority of the aristocracy and the royal family were in that tower, and it should have been swarming with soldiers all around. Turok had a grim feeling he knew which officer had been assigned this part of the palace.

He opened one of the heavy wooden double doors to enter the tower, and immediately saw the lift thing Anyo had talked about. It was a black square next to the platform high up, supported by the four ugly metal poles secured in the stone floor. Some device made of wheels and chains stood on the ground next to the poles, and at some other time Turok would probably have liked to turn the wheels to see what happened.

Now he just raced up the stairs, whose lovely railing had been completely covered with garish flower arrangements and some disgusting, perfumed, oily substance to make them shine, and tried to think of something to say.

_Your captain's turned traitor. I have no proof but he wants to kill you all somehow._

Whom should he address? Elina? Mowan? Those were the only two people he knew.

Ilja didn't count, because she'd pass out from the shock.

Turok was two-thirds up the tower, and was beginning to hear the hum from the party, when a loud bang resounded from below him. He looked down and saw the door he'd opened had been slammed close, and then he saw the smoke.

Someone had thrown a lit bundle on to the bottom stairs. The dry wood and oiled flowers caught fire instantly, the flames spreading before Turok could blink. Burning through the greased ornaments, the fire produced thick, heavy smoke that crept up the stairs towards Turok.

 _Fucking shit._ He was too high up to still hope getting to the ground before the flames had eaten up the last dozens of stairs, and already the first licks of fire had almost reached him.

So this was Cezian's plan. Choke and burn his targets or have them jump to their death. Piece of shit.

Turok broke the closest window with his elbow, and some smoke wafted out, but the high built of the tower continued drawing the column up. He prayed to the gods there was another exit to this death trap.

He arrived at the platform, coughing, and opened the door to see the corridor Anyo had told him about. It wasn't very long and at the other end was an ornate archway closed off with a curtain, through which he could hear music and laughter.

He pushed the curtain slightly to the side, surveying the impressive balcony, and scanned the crowd. He quickly found Ilja, sitting and chatting with other women, the lot of them wearing enough fabric to make a horse collapse. The room was a sea of extravagance, and Turok was getting more and more annoyed until, in all that vomit of colours, he saw a simple but elegant dark garb.

He immediately dashed out and tapped Mowan on the shoulder.

'Hey, I need to talk to you.'

Mowan turned around, and for a moment both he and his interlocutors just stared at Turok in bafflement.

'What is it?' Mowan finally asked, whilst one of the nobles at his side gave Turok a look that would turn wine into vinegar.

'It's for your ears only.'

The nobles made noises of disdain, but fortunately Mowan merely nodded and followed Turok back inside the tower through the curtain.

'What is it?' he repeated.

'The stairs are burning. We need to get everyone out before it reaches the platform and the balcony.'

Mowan stared. 'The what?'

'The stairs are burning,' Turok repeated, and grabbed Mowan's arm to pull him towards the door.

He briefly opened it, and the surge of heat and smoke spoke for itself before he quickly closed it again.

 _Fuck._ The fire had gone even faster than he'd thought.

For a moment Mowan was speechless, then his face became so white Turok could see the veins under the thin skin beneath his eyes. He pushed Turok aside to open the door again, taking a quick look down the tower, and let out a heavy breath after slamming it closed.

'How did you get up?'

'I was about halfway up when it started. Someone threw a torch or whatever on to the stairs and it spread before you could blink.'

' _Someone_ - ?!'

'I'll tell you later but right now we need to get people down. Tell me there's an emergency staircase or something.'

Mowan was strangely calm considering the answer he gave Turok. 'No. These are the only stairs.'

'You can't be serious. The lift?'

'Is too slow, not to mention I doubt we'd get anyone to stand still whilst they're being lowered into an inferno. They'd choke on the smoke before they'd reach the ground. And if someone did light this fire, I will bet they locked the doors as well.' Mowan suddenly frowned. 'Where are the guards?'

'There were none. You have a traitor in your ranks but right now I don't give a shit expect getting the fuck out of here.'

Mowan didn't answer, and Turok knew he was thinking hard to find a solution.

So was Turok. 'The only way out is from the balcony, right?'

'Yes, but you can't be suggesting we jump -'

'You won't have a choice. I'll get back down there and find something to break the fall, but you either try or burn.'

'How do you want to go back down there?!'

'The poles aren't burning, are they? I'll slide down.'

'You're crazy! They must be searing hot, and the door will be locked -'

'These gloves have seen worse than a fire, and I'll break a window. If you have any other idea, I'm all ears, otherwise you should go back in there and get ready on your end.'

Mowan had nothing and they were running out of time, so he simply took a deep breath before nodding at Turok. 'All right. May the gods protect you.'

'You too.'

Turok opened the door, stepping on to the platform where the wood was already beginning to sizzle, and immediately regretted his idea.

But it was the only one he had. Praying the leather of his gloves and breeches was thick enough, he lunged at the nearest pole and slid down into hell. The tower was grey with smoke so hot it seemed to burn his skin, and the few moments until he touched the stone floor were interminable. Still holding his breath, he managed to find the nearest window and, hoping his aim wouldn't be off, threw himself at it.

Thankfully his momentum made him break through the glass and he rolled on to the ground outside, panting in disbelief and relief.  _Fresh air._ He quickly stood up and looked around.

He was in the gardens, not a soul in sight, and looking up he saw the movement of the flames behind the coloured windows. He couldn't hear any screams, though that didn't mean much since the balcony was so high up, and hoped Mowan knew what he was doing. But Turok didn't have time to ponder it: the sun had almost finished setting and it would be disastrous if they lost visual contact before they could agree on how to proceed.

He ran down the length of the corridor leading to the main building and there finally found a door that took him back inside. Still no one, and in such a large palace, Turok didn't know where to start looking.

Then he suddenly heard loud male laughter, and followed the sound into a small side room meant for servants.

Four young men were sitting there, one of them cheerfully waving around a bottle of wine.

'Straight from the King's cellar! Who's ready for a feast?'

'Oi, you!' Turok barked before they could uncork it. Their cheers died down instantly and for a moment they looked as children caught snagging sweets before they realised it was Turok.

'Hey mate,' one of them said, letting out a breath of relief, 'don't shout like that, we -'

'The lot of you are coming with me, right now. Come on.'

'What? Hey I don't know who you are, but we're done -'

'I don't give a shit. My orders come straight from Mowan. So come with me,  _now_.'

They stared at him, his singed gloves and dusty clothes, but something in his face made them sigh, stand up, and follow him.

'I need - ' Turok started, then his eyes fell on a huge banner hanging on one wall. ' _That_. I need that. Get it down.'

'You loopy, mate? The ladders are at the other end of the palace.'

Turok unsheathed his dagger and threw it at one of the ropes holding the banner. It cut clean through and the blade bounced off the stone wall, landing on the floor. Turok picked it up and did it twice more, until the banner fell in a heavy heap on the ground.

'Pick that up,' Turok ordered the youths, getting back his dagger.

'Completely mad,' one of them muttered. 'How do we even know -'

'Shut up and follow me, we need to get to the -'

'Boys! What in the world have you done?' suddenly cried a female voice.

An old woman had walked in on them, and with her hands on her hips she severely mustered the young men. 'You better get this back up before the King and -'

'Listen,' Turok interrupted her, 'I need your help. We're going to have injured, frightened people. I need you to get your women together with water and bandages and meet us in the garden at the bottom of the Crown. Do you understand me?'

All of them seemed aghast. 'Injured?' the old woman repeated, whilst the young men echoed her bewilderment.

'Yes. I don't have time to explain. Just do what I say,' Turok replied, then impatiently ushered the youths carrying the large banner towards the garden.

The young men had finally realised Turok wasn't fucking with their evening for the pleasure of it, and hastily followed him.

'What are we going to do with that?' one of them asked him.

'They're going to jump on to it.'

'Who? From where?'

'The fine people, from the top of the Crown.'

'What?!'

'That thing better be good fabric.'

'It is,' the youth stuttered. 'It's the King's, after all, and only the best -  _shite_ , is the Crown burning?!'

They had arrived in the garden and the fire inside the tower made the windows glow, visible in the almost faded light of day.

'Yes,' Turok confirmed. 'The whole stairs are on fire. Look up and tell me if you see anyone trying to get our attention.'

'I - what the hell! Who threw - a bracelet? What - look, it's the Princess!'

Elina was waving at them from the balcony, a small figure but her white-blonde hair reflected the last rays of the sun and made her unmistakeable.

'Good,' Turok said. 'Stand there and  _you_ three each grab one of the other corners, and hold tight.  _You_ 'll replace one of us if we get tired.'

'Should I get another linen?'

'What?'

'Well if the lot of them are going to jump, I don't know how many of them this banner can handle. I swear some of those Lords weigh more than a pony.'

Of course they would.

'Go,' Turok said. 'Be fast.'

The young man ran off, and Turok looked grimly at the other three. 

'Be ready. I don't know when they'll -'

'Someone just did!'

The delicate figure fell, fell, fell, and Turok prayed the banner was as good as the youth had said.

The woman landed with a bounce, and after an exclamation of disbelieving relief, quickly scrambled off.

It was Elina, and Turok couldn't believe his eyes. The  _Princess_ had actually jumped first? If their choice of net had been shit, she'd be dead.

'How's it going up there?' he asked her, whilst she composed herself before looking up towards the balcony.

'Mowan has it under control. They're scared but the door hasn't completely burnt through yet. Oh good,' she said, when she saw the maids hurrying towards them with towels and buckets. 'We'll need those. Turok, the next one will be - now. Be ready.'

This time it was an elderly man, but Turok didn't pay him any more attention after he got off the banner.

'Count to ten and the next one will jump,' Elina told him and for a few moments, that was how it went.

Elina had sent for a candle and once she had it, she stood next to Turok, covering the light of the flame with her hand each time someone hit the banner, and uncovering it when it was safe to jump again. It was dark now and Turok was grateful for her ingenuity. With calm efficiency, she had each person herded off to the care of the maids, where they were out of the way.

At first all the noblewomen jumped, and Turok was relieved when he saw Ilja. She was hurried away before he had time to say something, and perhaps that was better. He'd rather not tell her what he knew about Anyo's last whereabouts.

Then the men began jumping, and Turok was suddenly glad the youth had insisted upon a back-up sheet.

_Talk about ponies. More like workhorses._

Well, maybe it was their clothes. It was hard to tell when they all seemed to be wearing their own weight in fabric.

Nonetheless Turok was glad when he saw the female servants begin to arrive, then the male ones, and finally Mowan landed.

'That's everyone,' Mowan told Elina with a nod.

'Thank the gods,' she breathed with relief, and the youths holding the banner sighed as well. 

The maids all lit candles, finally illuminating the garden around them, as Elina squeezed Mowan's hands.

'Mowan, with me! Both you and the guards better have a good explanation for this!' boomed an enraged male voice, and the next moment Mowan was gone, hurrying after the man towards the palace.

Elina frowned unhappily before turning towards Turok, who was rubbing his aching arms.

'Turok, Mowan told me you warned him. How did you know?'

'Well -'

'What is going on here?' came an authoritative male voice, and Cezian strode into view. Mowan wasn't with him, and the captain seemed taken aback to see Turok.

Turok himself had gone from tired to livid in one heartbeat. 'Finally made it, didn't you, you shithead of a whoreson? And here I thought you'd miss your own bonfire.'

'What?' Cezian replied, and had the audacity to look surprised.

'Don't give me that shit,' Turok hissed. 'Anyo told me everything.'

Cezian stilled and something flickered across his face.

He knew what Turok meant.

And suddenly Elina gave a cry of indignation. 'You - !'

The next moment, Cezian was gone, running away into the darkness of the gardens. Turok bolted after him, Elina screaming in fury behind them, but the noblemen around her were still too disorientated to understand what was happening.

'Mowan!' she suddenly shouted. 'Get him! Get me that bastard!'

Cezian ran towards the garden wall, the shimmer of his armour guiding Turok. The captain reached a gate and threw it open before pulling down a lever and racing outside. Turok saw the gate close and jumped, barely managing to roll on to the street before the gate shut and the sound of something heavy falling resounded behind him. He heard Mowan's angry voice on the other side, but from outside Turok could do nothing. Cezian had apparently actioned an emergency closing bolt.

And he was gone. The street was full of noise and people, and the captain had disappeared in the midst of it.

Where would he - of course. Turok began running towards the closest bridge, but didn't go far before bright lights and noise caught his attention. It didn't sound like celebrations.

He pushed through, saw the commotion coming from Anyo's street, and immediately a bad feeling settled in his stomach. This couldn't be a coincidence. He elbowed some more people out of the way and saw, in the middle of a confused hubbub of guards, Anyo's house burning.

The whole building was alight, flames licking at the window panes on the last floor and smoke thick as soot rising in the sky. It seemed useless to still try to put it out and the guards were attempting to contain it, pouring water on to the closest houses.

It couldn't have been Cezian just now, because it looked as though it'd been burning for a while, but the shithead certainly had a thing for fire. Turok carelessly shoved another poor soul away and ran towards the closest city guard. It was stupid, but he had to know.

'Hey! Is there anyone still in there?'

'Step back,' the guard replied. 'The house is empty, fortunately. Now step -'

A loud bang resounded from above, drawing screams from the crowd, and a hail of shards fell down. Turok and the guard just about managed to shield their heads as the splinters littered the ground around them. Looking up, Turok saw one of the thin glass windows had burst from the heat.

'Step back!' the guard shouted again, and no one needed to be told twice.

Turok rejoined the crowd, hoping Vena had disappeared before the thugs who'd set fire to the house had gotten there.

'Oh, I recognise you!' he suddenly heard a woman's voice. He turned around and saw a middle-aged woman, dressed in a nice cloak with a lacey shawl over her hair. 'You live there!'

'Err... Yes, I did,' Turok replied, going up to her. 'Who are you?'

'Your neighbour. I don't believe we've been properly introduced, but I know Ilja and her children, of course. The poor woman! Losing her husband, her son disappearing, and now her house burning! Some people are so unfortunate.'

'Right,' Turok replied, ready to leave.

'Don't worry, Ilja and Anyo are at the palace, and little Vena left a while ago. She's at the Heron's Docks, she told me, I saw her leave with their servant, who was quite rude in ushering her away I might add, and as I told the captain, she -'

'The captain?!'

'Well yes, Lord Cezian, the captain of the city guard. He was here just now, and I told him that the little mistress had told me she was going to the Heron's Docks, and -'

Turok ran off. He had to get there before Cezian. He had no doubt Anyo had gotten free on his own and was at the docks, because as much as Turok liked to hover over him, Anyo wasn't actually incompetent if he knew what to do.

 _Anyo._ Turok had to find him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the really nice feedback :)


	13. Chapter 13

Anyo managed to get free after a seemingly interminable long time. The candle had almost burnt down when he finally heard the saving click, and the lock fell open. He hastily took the shackle off and let out a much needed sigh of relief. He felt stiff sitting so long in the cool, damp cellar, and stumbled when he first tried to stand up.

 _Vena._ He had to get to the docks. He didn't want to think what would happen if she fell into Cezian's hands.

The ladder didn't inspire trust, but standing on the second lowest echelon, he managed to grab the trapdoor's edge and pulled himself out. The first thing he saw was the body of the brute who'd caught him in front of the window, and he shivered. He'd regained consciousness mute, blind and immobilised, and the first moments had been terrifying.

Then he'd been manhandled until he'd finally been thrown on to hard stone, which he supposed had been the cellar's, and heard some rough male voices talk. One of them had laughed and said the other could fuck Anyo if he wished, no one would notice since his dick was so small. Something that sounded like a fight had followed whilst Anyo lay there, horrified beyond words. He didn't doubt Cezian had told them he wasn't to be touched, but there was no safety in the care of those thugs.

Fortunately, they'd left him alone, and time passed. Exhausted, Anyo had fallen asleep a few times, waking with a jolt whenever he'd heard a movement above him and hoping against hope someone would come.

But who in the world would look for him here? If anyone came, it would be a triumphant Cezian, happy that his plan had worked.

Anyo still had no idea how Turok had found him, or why he would care after Anyo had rejected him in favour of the man who'd then betrayed him. Some would call that just rewards. He'd been so surprised Turok had kissed him before leaving, but then, maybe he shouldn't be. He'd just offered himself, and of course Turok would expect him to keep his word.

Anyo didn't regret it. Turok would warn his family and all the other innocent victims of Cezian's delusions, and that was well worth the shame of lying with a man not his partner. No one would want to partner with him after that, but it didn't matter. Maybe Anyo deserved it for his own stupidity. Hopefully though, Turok would not want him to accompany him to Tara afterwards. Anyo still couldn't leave his mother and sister, and if he gave Turok everything he wanted in bed, perhaps the Taran would be satisfied enough to consider a partnership for two years before going home. It wouldn't even be an unpleasant experience for Anyo. The way Turok handled him, he always made sure Anyo enjoyed himself as well.

So. It wouldn't be so bad. Anyo would cry himself stupid once everything was over and done with, but Turok would be happy, Vena would be safe, and he'd have learnt a lesson so he shouldn't complain.

Vena. Anyo finally made it out on to the street, and realised he didn't know how to get to the docks. Well, he needed to find the river, and then follow it north; there were the Heron's Docks, nicer than the ones at the eastern edge of the Heart connected only to the lake.

'Hullo sir, you need help?'

Anyo looked down and saw a dirty young boy mustering him.

'Yes, I need to get to the river.'

'Did he not find you, then?'

'Who?'

'The man looking for you. Tall, big, scary-looking...'

'Oh! No, he did. Do you know him?'

'I helped him. I told him you'd gone in there.'

'Thank you,' Anyo smiled. 'I'm sorry, I don't have much on me. Can you help me get to the river?'

'If you give me the ribbons on your boots, I'll tell you.'

Anyo ripped the silken, crystal-embroidered ribbons off and held them out towards the child. The boy seemed surprised by his eagerness but snatched them quickly. 

'Follow me.'

He led Anyo towards the river, and Anyo was so grateful he gave the child the silver buttons on his sleeves as well. The sun had almost completely set and Anyo hurried up the river, glad he still had his cloak to keep him warm.

It was dark by the time he arrived at the Heron's Docks, and amidst the cheerful crowd, tried finding someone who could tell him where Aldon's house was. Most people were already more drunk than not, but finally someone pointed him in the right direction.

''S not far. Overlooks the lake. Nice green house. Aldon's a geezer but nice house.'

Anyo went, and sneaked past the guards surveilling the streets closest to the lake. Festivities had been forbidden there since fishermen had complained about corpses ruining the nets the days after a festival.

He made his way down the quiet streets, searching for a green house. The few lanterns along the streets offered sparse lighting, and more than once Anyo jumped when he thought he saw something move.

It was just nerves. He wondered how Turok was doing.

A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him.

What if no one believed Turok? What if they thought him crazy or worse, locked him up?

Anyo stopped, torn between the pressing urge to make sure Vena was safe and the impulse to support Turok.

Vena had to be safe. Turok had promised it. The Taran was many things but he always made it a point to fulfil his promises. He'd not forced himself on Anyo, hadn't raised a hand on him since the slap during their first night together, had brought him home, and even left after telling Anyo he was free to partner with Cezian. He meant it when he said something.

Anyo had to help him. He turned around and resolutely walked back towards the centre of the city.

He'd barely made it a street farther that something suddenly wound itself around his throat, brutally pulling him back against a hard surface. Anyo gave a choked, terrified cry, and tried with both hands to loosen the lash around his throat, but it only tightened until his vision was dotted with black and his limbs too weak to struggle.

The lash loosened just a bit, allowing him to draw in small, desperate gulps of air, and he suddenly felt stubble against his cheek and lips against his ear.

'Found you, you little hussy.'

 _Cezian._ Anyo almost collapsed.

'I'll make you pay for the mess you've made of things. We're going to take a ship, you and I, and you will wish you'd never been born.'

Cezian pulled him along with the lash around his throat, as he might an animal, and after a stumble, Anyo unsteadily followed him. He saw the sword at Cezian's hip, the daggers along his belt, but even without them he was outmatched. Cezian was taller and far stronger than him, and manhandled him as he would a child.

But he'd failed. With sudden clarity, Anyo realised Cezian's plan had failed, and he was fleeing the Heart.

Turok had succeeded.

Anyo couldn't help a sob of relief.

'Don't you start crying just yet,' Cezian hissed. 'You'll cry your pretty eyes out later, when I'll properly enjoy it. You should have been good, Anyo. Now you'll experience what happens to those who cross me.'

'You failed,' Anyo whispered hoarsely. 'I don't care what you do to me. You failed and you're done for.'

Cezian brutally tightened the lash and Anyo's knees gave out.

'You are done for,' Cezian hissed into his ear, holding Anyo up with an arm around his waist to continue dragging him along. 'I will fuck you like the cheapest whore, tie you down like an unwilling bitch, let the whole crew fuck you until your arse won't close, then whip you until you have no skin left before impaling your arse on my sword and coming in your mouth whilst you die.'

In spite of himself Anyo trembled in fear at the honest, enraged intent in Cezian's voice. 

His reaction elicited a chuckle. 'Scared now, you little slag? Just think what I'll do to your sister.'

If he could have, Anyo would have screamed. Instead, a desperate, gargled noise choked out of his throat, and he renewed his useless struggle.

Cezian just laughed. 'She's a pretty girl, isn't she? Not my type of bedmate but I bet there are many, many men who would just love to have her.'

'No,' Anyo forced out through his crushed throat. 'You don't have her.'

'Why else would I be here? Do you honestly think anyone can hide in  _my_ city, with my men everywhere?'

Anyo couldn't refute that. 'No. No.  _No_ , please.'

'Are you  _crying_?' Cezian asked with jubilation, stopping to pull Anyo's head back and look down into his tear-stained face. It was humiliating but Anyo couldn't bear the thought of his little sister assaulted.

And that, worst of all, he as her older brother had caused this and couldn't even protect her. He was so useless.

'You are just  _precious_ ,' Cezian said gleefully. 'Is this how much you love that snarky little brat? Tell me, what would you do for me to spare her?'

'Anything,' Anyo croaked weakly. 'Please, just let her go.'

'Anything, huh? But I can already do whatever I want to you,' Cezian replied, grinning maliciously. 'What use do I have for your compliance?'

Anyo didn't know. He had no idea what Cezian might want.

'Please,' he begged again, and tried for anything that might work. 'I won't resist. I'll do whatever you want. I won't try to escape. I'll wait on you hand and foot, I won't question anything you tell me to do, I'll -'

Cezian abruptly muffled Anyo's mouth with his hand and tilted his head, as if listening for something. Anyo's ears were buzzing and he heard nothing. They were on the docks proper now, the lake on their left, and stacks of boxes and crates all around them.

Cezian pulled them behind one, hiding them from view from the city, before brushing his lips against Anyo's cheek. 'So you're saying you'll be my willing whore?'

Anyo had never felt so disgusted with himself, but he nodded.

'Tempting. But perhaps I like it when you struggle.'

Anyo sobbed behind Cezian's hand, desperate and hopeless, when the lash brutally cut off his air again.

'If you meant it, now's the time to prove it,' Cezian hissed into his ear. 'Call him over.'

*

Turok hurried along the docks, heart pounding.

Neither Runa nor Aldon had seen Anyo.  _Why_ hadn't Turok gone back to the inn as he'd promised? Cezian was still lurking around the city somewhere, armed and dangerous. Not for long, Turok wagered: he had no doubt the captain had an escape route ready just in case, as most careful planners do.

But what if Cezian found Anyo first, and took the boy with him as a hostage? And then disappeared with Anyo as he'd disappeared from under Turok's nose. Fury as he'd never known before rose in Turok at the thought of Anyo vanishing into thin air.

He'd find the fucker. He'd burn the whole of Beha down if necessary.

'Anyo!' he called out, stupidly hoping maybe the boy had just gotten lost.

The docks remained silent, except for the hum of the celebrations several streets away.

'Anyo!' he tried again. Gods this was dumb, but more than anything he wanted -

'Turok!'

Turok froze, and for a moment thought his mind played tricks on him.

'Anyo?' he called back.

'Turok!' was the reply, and fucking gods above, it  _was_ Anyo. His voice came from the heaps of stacked boxes along the docks.

Turok approached, and Anyo called out again.

'Turok!'

Now that his initial shock had faded, Turok suddenly paused. Something was wrong. Anyo sounded hoarse and terrified, and even as it brought out the worst in Turok, the most bestial urge to maim and kill whatever threatened the boy, instinct told him to  _stop_.

Just stop and wait.

Whatever it was, Anyo wasn't alone.

Turok unsheathed his longest dagger and quietly approached the maze of boxes. He hid behind one and waited.

'Turok!' Anyo repeated, but this time it seemed to come from another direction. Turok strained to listen, and then he heard it - the softest shuffle a few stacks away, too irregular to be just one pair of feet. 'Turok, please!'

It hurt Turok not to answer but he clenched his jaw shut. Whoever was with Anyo should not know where he was, especially as he tried following their faint footsteps.

Then Anyo suddenly screamed in pain before falling silent, and it took every fibre of willpower Turok had to not dash forward like a lunatic. That would be exactly what his opponent wanted.

He didn't move, listening intensely, but he heard no more sounds. Not even the softest whispers of movement.

Slowly, Turok began to move, heading in the direction of Anyo's scream. He made his way through several lines of boxes, watching for any flicker of movement. The minimalistic lighting provided by the few lanterns was barely any help, but eventually, he heard weak panting. Carefully he inched closer until he peaked around a corner and finally saw Anyo.

The boy was kneeling in the shadow of a tall stack, breathing harshly with both hands around his throat. He looked a mess and his eyes flitted fearfully around him, and Turok wanted to crush him close and never let go.

Instead he waited further, trying to distinguish something in the shadows around the boy, but it was too dark.

Then Anyo's shoulders suddenly shook and he gave the softest, weakest little sob, so quiet Turok almost didn't hear it, and fuck it.

'Anyo,' he said, stepping out from his hiding spot.

Anyo's eyes shot up to him and he screamed. 'Duck!'

Turok jerked back and the blade barely missed, whizzing past his head before burrowing into a box with thud. Anyo gave a pained gasp and heart thudding, Turok ripped out the dagger from the wood to glare at the man stepping out from behind Anyo.

He held a thin strap of leather in one hand, and he pulled it towards him, jerking Anyo back by his throat as one would do with an unruly dog.

'I'll remember that, you little tramp,' he hissed, before letting go of the strap and brutally kicking Anyo away. The boy rolled several feet away and Turok growled, but Cezian just smirked, unsheathing his sword.

'But first, I'll deal with you.'

'I'm sorry!' Anyo suddenly shouted hoarsely. 'Turok, I'm so sorry! He has Vena!'

'He has shit!' Turok snarled, not angry at Anyo but murderously pissed at Cezian. 'I just saw her, she's fine!'

Anyo let out a sob of gratitude and relief, and Cezian narrowed his eyes.

'I can always count on you to ruin the mood, can't I, Taran?'

'Hell yeah, you sad sack of shit.'

'Still as mouthy, I see. I'll enjoy cutting you into pieces.'

'I'd like to see you try.'

Cezian gave a disbelieving chuckle. 'You aren't even armed! And even if you were, you're no match for me. I'm the captain of the Heart's guard, the finest swordsman of Beha. You, I heard your opponents are  _animals_.'

Turok sneered. 'Snakes are animals, aren't they?'

Cezian sneered back. 'And to think he sees something in such an ugly brute as you.'

Turok briefly glanced to where Anyo lay, but the boy was gone. 

Good. Turok wanted him far away. This would get ugly. He had no doubt Cezian was capable, and he himself was unarmed except for his daggers.

'Turok!' he suddenly heard, and turning his head, he saw Anyo throw something towards him.

He caught it, and was surprised to see it was a long metal bar, some kind of tool for opening crates, and it wasn't a sword but infinitely better than nothing.

Hell, he'd fought with less.

Cezian looked at Anyo. 'Once I've killed him, I'll fuck you with that. Maybe it'll teach you a lesson.'

Anyo flinched, stepping back, and Turok growled.

'I'll kill you with your own sword, you degenerate son of a bitch.'

Cezian bared his teeth and finally lunged.

He hadn't lied - he was a fine swordsman. Quick and dexterous with the smoothness of a wild cat, it took all of Turok's skills to parry and avoid his attacks. For a while Turok was too focused on not getting hit to try for any blow himself, but once he'd become somewhat accustomed to Cezian's speed and the range of his sword, he began attacking back.

Soon their surroundings were filled with the constant high, clear note of metal striking metal. Turok landed a clean blow near the handle of Cezian's sword and twisted, almost managing to rip it out his hand, and the captain snarled.

He jumped back, out of Turok's reach and they both stared at one another, panting.

'Do you know what I'll do to that little trollop once this is over?' Cezian jeered. 'I'm not even sure what would bring me the most satisfaction. I might just fuck him here, right next to your corpse, then make him take that crowbar up his arse after sticking it through you. He also looks quite nice at the end of a leash, doesn't he? Maybe that's where he belongs, a stubborn little bitch. I think I'll let my dogs fuck him, it'd be an upgrade considering he was willing to take your dick up his arse. Or perhaps I'll just impale him on the figurehead of my ship, tie him there and watch him die. Even better, maybe the crew will want to fuck his mouth, and we'll see how long he survives on nothing but come. Wouldn't that be a sight?'

Turok knew Cezian was saying all this to wind him up, infuriate him enough he'd make mistakes.

He knew it but it still worked, and he barely managed to avoid the quick slice at his side before Cezian kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble. Cezian lunged and Turok jumped back, cornering himself between two crates. Without thinking about it, he quickly heaved himself up on one, scrambling on top. Cezian's sword speared the wood and with a growl, the captain pulled it out, looking up at Turok.

'Fleeing now, are we?'

'Afraid of heights?'

Cezian just smirked, and in one quick movement, had pulled himself up as well.

Turok wasn't actually sure this was a good idea. He'd really just done it because there'd been nowhere else to go in that moment.

But he could fuck with Cezian as well.

When the captain lunged again, he retreated once more, and continued to do so the more Cezian advanced. They got higher still, Turok not really paying attention, but they eventually were on top of the highest crates, and still Turok retreated, drawing Cezian closer.

He could tell when the captain became overconfident, and sure of his victory.

He let Cezian believe it, watching him sharply, and then Cezian made the mistake of getting too close, trying to slash at Turok's throat.

He missed, and Turok seized his arm before he could move away. The captain kicked at him just as Turok aimed his bar at his head. It threw off his aim and he hit Cezian's arm with a dull thud, denting the armour, and suddenly Cezian's other hand was descending towards his neck. Turok let go of his metal bar and just managed to grab Cezian's wrist before the knife touched his throat.

They snarled at one another, locked together.

Cezian had one blade in each hand, Turok had none. The captain was strong, pushing hard against Turok's grip, and if Turok gave him even an inch, either Cezian's dagger or sword would be inside his neck.

But Turok was stronger and with a powerful shove, he pushed Cezian's hands away from his neck, making him stumble, before gripping the arm holding his sword with both hands and twisting it so brutally Cezian lost his balance, rolling on to the crate. His grip on the handle loosened in his fall and Turok ripped the sword away before sending him flying back with a kick.

Cezian slid to the edge of the platform of crates, panting and staring disbelievingly up at Turok when he grimly raised the sword.

'I told you I'd kill you with it, you fucking shit.'

' _Stop!_ ' a woman suddenly shouted.

Both Turok and Cezian froze and looked down at the docks.

Elina had arrived, riding a horse, and following her were Mowan and a dozen mounted palace guards, swords drawn.

Elina approached, her horse stopping near their small tower of crates, and for the first time Turok realised just how high up they were. A fall would be nasty.

'Stop,' she repeated. 'Let him down. I want him to face trial.'

For a moment there was just silence, Elina looking expectantly up at Turok. Behind her, he saw one of the palace guards dismount and take charge of Anyo, who looked a complete wreck.

Turok looked at Cezian, whose mouth was in a tight line, then he stepped back.

Slowly Cezian stood up, and made his way to the closest lower crate.

He was at the edge when Turok moved his sword, catching Cezian's boots and tripping him. Cezian stumbled, one foot slipping off the edge of the crate, and then suddenly he let out a scream as he lost his balance and fell.

He hit a crate on the way down, skull cracking violently against the wood, before crashing limply in front of Elina's horse, eyes open and empty.

The horse snorted, and it was the only noise as everyone stared at Cezian's body. Elina raised incredulous eyes to Turok, looking utterly speechless.

Turok just shrugged unapologetically. 'He slipped.'

*

For the hero of the kingdom, Turok didn't feel like it the next day. He'd slept like royalty, that was true, in a suite inside the palace, and his breakfast was, in every sense of the word, kingly, but the staff were fucking annoying.

Not the servants. They were fine, though stuffy, but Turok had barely finished eating and was ready to dress when a bossy old fuck invited himself in and began ordering him around.

He was tall and somewhere in his fifties, with the look of someone who has a stick so far up their arse they can taste it in their mouth. He wore some ridiculous shit and presented Turok with an outfit that looked even worse.

'This is for this afternoon,' the man said. He'd probably told Turok his name but Turok hadn't really paid attention. 'Now listen, the ceremony will go as follow.'

'The what?'

'The  _ceremony_. His Majesty wishes to officially thank you for your deeds.'

That was nice, though Turok wondered why it couldn't have waited just one more day. He had looked forward to just resting instead of looking like a buffoon in front of the whole court.

The man went into details about where to stand, how to stand, how to look, how to move, how to talk, how to bow, how to address the King, how not to address the King, how to blow his nose and wipe his arse. Turok remembered absolutely nothing by the time the man left after giving him a scroll with more superfluous shit.

Fucking hell. Why not just give him money and leave him alone?

Turok looked at the formal clothes with disgust and decided he'd put his own back on in the meantime. Then he remembered they were nasty with sweat and grime so instead he sat there in his dressing gown and debated going back to sleep.

A knock at his door.

'What?' Turok replied grumpily. Maybe the man was back with a rod he expected Turok to shove up his arse as well.

'It's me. Can I come in?'

Fuck yeah. Anyo and his family had spent the night at the palace as well, considering their house was just about inhabitable. Turok hadn't seen them after leaving the docks to be escorted to the palace, where Elina had ordered to have him be given a room. After the royal healers had found nothing to fret over, he'd thankfully been left alone.

'Yeah, come in,' he called.

Anyo entered, smiling when he saw Turok sitting on his bed. 'You don't look very happy.'

'You wouldn't be either after my morning.'

Anyo closed the door with a chuckle and went to sit in a nearby armchair. 'What happened?'

He was neat and clean once more, his clothes tidy and a pretty scarf wrapped around his neck. Well, Turok would eat it before he wore it, but it looked pretty on Anyo.

The boy still sounded hoarse, and Turok frowned.

'How're you doing?'

'I'm all right,' Anyo smiled. 'We all are, thanks to you. Well, many are still under shock, but no one innocent was injured.'

'Good.'

'I hope you're fine with what I told Elina and the King. Oh, this is it, actually,' Anyo said, unrolling the scroll Turok had left lying around. 'That's my statement. You can change it until Syon picks it up at midday.'

'Who?'

'Wasn't he here just now? To tell you about the ceremony.'

'Oh, that utter ray of sunshine? Nah, it's fine. I'm sure you told them the truth, and that should speak for itself. Just tell Syon to fuck off, I've had enough of him to last me a long time.'

'He's a bit dour,' Anyo admitted with a smile. 'But he's a good soul, and one of the King's most trusted advisors. And he's Mowan's father, so just... don't say anything.'

'He's what? Fucking hell. Never thought I'd say Mowan was cheerful compared to anyone. And Vena wants to marry someone like that?'

'Actually, Kayen takes after their mother, and she's the complete opposite,' Anyo said amusedly. 'You wouldn't find a more cheerful person. She's the life of the court.'

Turok didn't have to understand any of this. 'Some marriages make no sense. To each their own.'

'I wouldn't say that,' Anyo replied, a wistful tone in his voice. 'I know you won't believe it, but his wife actually makes him laugh. In public.  _I know_. But that makes me think they're actually not that ill-suited to one another. Whoever makes him this happy must be right for him.'

That wasn't wrong.

'Anyway,' Anyo continued, 'I came to ask if you'd like to come see my mother and have lunch with us before the ceremony. There'll be a feast afterwards, obviously, but I thought you might want a little something beforehand nonetheless. And both my mother and Vena would be thrilled to see you.'

'I've nothing to wear,' Turok said honestly. 'Syon left me the court jester's clothes by mistake.'

'Turok,' Anyo laughed, the usually clear sound raspy, and Turok wished he'd made Cezian suffer. 'It's not that bad. Come, you won't have to wear  _this_ , this is just a decorative additional layer, but please, it'd make the three of us so happy.'

Turok sighed and got dressed, then followed Anyo to his family's quarters.

Ilja and Vena were sitting on a luxurious padded bench next to the window when they entered, and Vena jumped up at once.

'Turok!' she exclaimed happily, and ran to hug him tightly around the middle before stepping back and beaming up at him. 'You're a hero! You saved the kingdom and everybody! You are the greatest and now everyone knows it!'

Turok chuckled. 'Yeah, I guess they do.'

'We'll see everything! Anyo will stand near the throne, but Mother and I will be sitting upstairs on one of the balconies, and we'll see  _everything_! I can't wait! The King will give you everything, gold and jewels and everything else!'

'I wish he'd given me a day off,' Turok joked.

'I know,' Anyo assented with a smile. 'But it was Elina's idea to have the ceremony so soon. It's actually in your favour, because everyone still remembers the past night vividly and that's when people are at their most grateful. It won't be that bad.'

'It'll be great!' Vena corrected. 'And I have a new dress. Well, I'll have many new dresses now, I suppose, but this one used to belong to Elina! It's the dress of a  _Princess_!'

Turok's gaze slid to Ilja, who hadn't said anything yet. She was sitting in her spot, smiling at him, but there was a faraway look in her eyes that suggested she wasn't wholly present.

Turok approached her whilst Vena shoved bows in Anyo's face.

'How are you?' he asked.

'I'm fine, thank you,' Ilja answered softly, and even though her eyes were on him, it felt as if she looked at something else.

'I'm sorry about your house.'

'Oh,' she blinked, then slowly looked away. For a moment Turok thought he'd offended her, but she carried on in the same soft tone. 'It's strange, you know. We thought we would grow old in it together. But I suppose that had been taken from me already.'

 _Shit._ Turok didn't know what to say. Vena was trying to climb up Anyo to get back the bow he was dangling over her head and neither had noticed the shift in their mother's mood.

'I used to sit like this for whole afternoons, you know,' Ilja abruptly continued. 'Just looking out the window. My father kept me locked up after the palace had made it clear they didn't want the union, and he hoped not seeing one another would work. But there was a spot, on the other side of the street, where my stubborn beloved would sneak to, when he could, and we would wave at one another and be happy for that little glimpse. Until he threw stones at my window one night and helped me climb down, and we ran to the nearest temple together. If I'd known it would end this way...'

'Err... but you were happy together. And you have two children. And they're, well...' Turok looked over at Anyo and Vena. She'd managed to grab a hold of the bow and was trying to rip it out his hand whilst he fought to get her off him. 'Well, they're all right, aren't they?'

Ilja smiled then, and when she looked back at him, she finally seemed to truly see him. 'Because of you. Thank you. Thank you so much for coming back and saving them. I cannot tell you how much good you've done for our family. Nothing I can ever do could repay that.'

'It's all right. Don't worry about it.'

Turok was just glad she wouldn't start crying or do something else that would make him feel like a complete wanker.

'I wish you wouldn't go,' Ilja continued. 'And if I could give you anything that would make you stay, I would. But it would be selfish of me to try and keep you away from your home. I just hope you shall remember us fondly, and enjoy yourself before you go.'

In a rare act of mercy, their lunch arrived at that moment. Turok was spared an answer and Vena was back at her mother's side, and very soon the meal was like any other they'd taken at Anyo's home. They then played that infernal dice game Turok hadn't gotten any better at, and it was really Anyo versus Vena whilst Turok watched and Ilja dreamily attached the chosen bows to her daughter's hair.

Not too long after came the summons for the ceremony, and Turok was intercepted by Syon whilst Anyo's family was herded to the throne room.

Syon reminded Turok of the rules whilst forcing that awful decorative layer on to him before taking him to the throne room.

So much fuss for so little. Turok respectfully knelt in front of the throne where he was told to before the King bade him stand up.

To Turok's surprise, it was the old man who'd jumped after Elina the night before, although a closer look showed he wasn't as old as Turok had first thought. He wasn't young, around twenty summers older than Turok himself, but he had a severe face that added age to his bearing. At his right sat Elina, resplendent and smiling, and next to her stood Mowan in all his military regalia. The rest of the court stood around them in the large throne room, everybody staring at Turok. If he hadn't been used to it from his days in the arena, he would have found it very uncomfortable.

The King had a deep voice that carried well, and he briefly summarised Turok's exploits before expressing his gratitude and concluding with his rewards. It was honestly the nicest speech anyone had ever given about Turok, and he was almost disappointed to hear it end.

'There is, of course, nothing as valuable as the lives you saved, but for each, we will award you a chest of gold,' the King said. 'You are also our honoured guest until you choose to leave Beha. As a final token of our gratitude, we also ask you: is there anything further you would want? An estate, titles, land? Whatever it is, you shall be given satisfaction.'

For a moment Turok simply stared at the King, the surrealism of the situation almost overwhelming him. Here was the richest and one of the most powerful kings of the North, offering him whatever he wanted.

It was a good thing Turok already knew.

His gaze slid to the crowd. 

'Him,' he said, pointing at Anyo. 'I want him for my partner.'

Anyo's mouth dropped open and he looked frozen in shock, whilst the whole court broke out in frenzied whispers and the King looked beyond startled.

'Him?' the King eventually repeated. 'Anyo?'

'Yes,' Turok replied firmly, resolutely staring the King in the eye.

The King mustered him silently for a moment, appraising him with sharp eyes, but he seemed more surprised than displeased.

And at length, he nodded. 'If that is what you want, then of course. You have our blessing. He is yours.'

'Thank you, Your Majesty.'

With a few additional words, the King concluded the ceremony and the celebrations finally began.

Turok searched the crowd, but he couldn't find Anyo. He could barely find anyone, surrounded by people who stared at him or loudly expressed their thanks, and very quickly it became tiresome. He grabbed a goblet of wine and was ready to flee to a quiet corner when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

He turned around and  _finally_ , there was the boy. Anyo smiled at him, shy and lovely, and Turok followed him out of the noisy crowd.

Anyo led him to a quiet corridor hidden behind an elaborate curtain before at last turning around and looking up at him. He was blushing slightly and he had the most endearing timid smile.

'You could have asked for anything,' he blurted out.

'I know. So, what do you say?'

Anyo's smile was radiant and he said only one word before pulling Turok down for a heated kiss.

' _Yes_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had to go out of town last week. Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback! :)


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Turok was summoned to Elina's quarters. He was led to a handsome sitting room where Elina, Ilja and Anyo were already waiting, and he was sat down next to Anyo. Across from them, Ilja smiled gently and Elina looked at them with knowing, satisfied eyes.

'Well,' Elina began. 'When do you wish to have the partnering ceremony?'

'I don't know,' Turok shrugged. 'Tomorrow?'

Elina's eyes widened even as Anyo laughed softly, and Ilja smiled fondly.

'That's a bit short notice,' Anyo chuckled. 'But please, Elina, as soon as possible.'

'Right. That I can work with. How about three weeks, then?'

'What do you need three weeks for?' Turok asked. 'I'm sure there's a priest or priestess somewhere who has a moment to spare in the next few days.'

Elina just grinned. 'You'll see what I need three weeks for.'

It almost sounded like a threat.

It kind of was. That same afternoon, Turok was assaulted by a horde of tailors, armed to the teeth with pins and fabric samples. The only word Turok could say to any of them was no, but the tailors didn't actually seem to care. Elina had probably told them to ask only out of courtesy. He finally managed to shake them off, leaving them to squabble over what was ugliest, and fled to Anyo's quarters.

He found the boy in the same sitting room as the day before, alone and seated on the bench, matching different pieces of fabric on the low table in front of him.

Anyo beamed when he saw Turok. 'I was hoping you'd come,' he said, standing up.

'Didn't you get attacked?'

'They've been gone for a little while now. I stand still,' he teased with twinkling eyes. 'It's over faster that way.'

Turok just huffed before drawing Anyo into his arms for a kiss. The boy melted against him, so sweet and perfect, and fuck, three weeks seemed like an eternity.

'Where're your ladies?' he asked after they parted.

'Vena took Mother down to the gardens after the tailors left, but I was hoping you'd come find me.'

'Well thought,' Turok growled softly, before lifting Anyo to sit down with the boy in his lap. Anyo let out a little gasp of surprise before settling in his arms just the way Turok wanted.

He nibbled at Anyo's ear and was ready to take his favourite route down Anyo's lovely neck when his lips hit the scarf still wrapped around it, and another growl entirely left his throat.

'How is your neck?' he asked, looking at the boy. With Anyo in his lap like that, they were almost at eye-level with each other.

'It's fine,' Anyo smiled. 'The healers said nothing was torn, it's just swollen and bruised. It should be gone in about a week.'

'Good.'

'How are you?'

'Me?' The skin on Turok's palms had suffered a bit from his slide down the pole, but he'd had far worse and it was easy to ignore. 'Still as good as ever. Should have made the bastard suffer, though. He got off far too easy.'

Anyo looked at him for a moment, an almost unwilling smile on his lips. 'He didn't actually slip, did he?'

Turok shrugged innocently. 'If only the sword could talk.'

Anyo let out a little giggle before continuing more seriously. 'Elina wasn't very happy he... died. She wanted to question him. They're counting on the investigation now, and I think we'll finally get some results. It was handed to Mowan the same night.'

'The investigation? You mean into who else was involved and all that?'

'Yes. It's been going since Mowan's predecessor was found guilty of treason, but not much progress was made. Do you know who handled it before?'

'Who?'

'Cezian.'

'You've got to be kidding.'

'No,' Anyo said with a rueful smile. 'It would explain why it didn't go anywhere. As a matter of fact, they're even beginning to question whether the previous captain of the palace guard did in fact kill himself, or if Cezian had a hand in it. It wouldn't be improbable.'

'How did he die?'

'He was found hanged in the morning with no other injuries.'

'Huh. There are enough ways to knock someone unconscious that don't require violence.'

'Yes. Mowan said the same. Just about anyone can get poppy seeds from most herbalists, for instance.'

'Isn't that a coincidence.'

'Hopefully we'll find out. Right now they're tearing apart Cezian's whole house and office. And I mean that literally. They're ripping off the floor boards and pulling down the wall panelling and turning his whole furniture into splinters looking for anything he might have hidden. Mowan's also managed to find and arrest everyone I saw with Cezian in that inn.'

'Already? That was fast.'

'He's not nicknamed "the bloodhound" and "Elina's attack dog" for nothing,' Anyo smiled. 'Since his wife was targeted as well, he's taking this personally. I wouldn't be surprised if this was almost wrapped up by the time we get partnered.'

'Good. He has a month to enact the King's justice. After that, if I find any of those fuckers running around, I'm enacting my own.'

'A month?'

'Three weeks until the ceremony, one week of honeymoon. We'll get that, right?'

'Yes, I'm sure,' Anyo grinned.

'Perfect,' Turok said huskily, before crushing Anyo to him and fiercely kissing him.

Finally he could do that without the boy trying to avoid him or hide it, and it sent a thrill through Turok.  _Mine._

He didn't get to enjoy it quite as much as he'd have liked, though. Whatever the hell Elina was doing seemed to demand a lot of their attention, even if Turok didn't really care about any of it. He didn't give a shit what the ceremony would look like, where it was, what they ate, who sat where and whatever else. If Anyo was fine with it, so was Turok.

As long as it wasn't a tailor asking, Turok simply said yes to everything.

Somehow he managed to find time to flee the palace to get Bluebell and his stuff from the arena, and was happy to note the mare had been well taken care of. He'd have liked to coddle her a bit, but he'd barely left her in the hands of awed palace stableboys before a page found him and dragged him back to the preparations.

Turok had survived a week of this when Anyo approached him, sitting down next to him with a shy, nervous look. Turok had fled into an adjoining room whilst Anyo and his family sorted out the latest nuisance to demand attention.

It was quiet now and it seemed the intruder had gone.

'What is it?' Turok asked when Anyo seemed unsure where to start.

'Do you...' Anyo hesitated. 'Have you given thought to where you'd wish to live?'

'After the ceremony? I don't know. Have they even started rebuilding your house yet? I'm guessing the walls still stand but the roof will most certainly have collapsed, and they better hurry if they want it done for winter. Until then I guess we'll just have to stay here, won't we? The palace's not half bad. Unless you have another idea.'

Anyo seemed speechless at first, before the loveliest smile lit up his face. 'So you're... you're willing to stay here, then? In Beha? Do you mean it?'

'Sure.'

Anyo jumped on him, embracing him with a kiss before drawing back to beam at him. ' _Thank you_.'

Turok had first been taken aback by Anyo's delight, but then he chuckled. 'It's all right. Where else would we go?'

'Well, I thought you wished to return to Tara.'

'Yeah, maybe someday. But there's no hurry. You're here, no one's taking you away from me, the King's made me filthy rich and I'm an acclaimed hero instead of a nobody. I'd be an idiot to leave, wouldn't I?'

'Well, maybe,' Anyo chuckled.

'I'll just have to find something to do. Shouldn't be too hard.'

'Oh, well, since you're mentioning it... Elina said something to me about that.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, the city guard need a new captain... Apparently the King has his eye on you.'

'What?'

'You've really impressed him,' Anyo grinned. 'Not least because you defeated  _Cezian_ in a duel. No one's managed that in years. Not my father, not Mowan, not any other captain or officer. The King would be very pleased to have you join his forces.'

'Huh.' Turok wasn't sure what to say. 'That's flattering, I guess, but I don't really have any experience. I mean, yes, I was a soldier, but that's about it.'

'Both the King and Elina seem to think you're capable, and I agree,' Anyo smiled, and Turok couldn't help the surge of self-satisfaction at hearing that. 'I expect the King will come forward with it personally at some point soon. Elina managed to make him wait until after we've partnered, presumably so you don't feel pressured to accept. Just think about it.'

'All right, sure. Any other weird ideas coming out of that family?'

Anyo chuckled. 'Vena thinks it was so romantic the way you asked for me. I don't know if she's told you.'

'Only a few dozens times.'

'You've definitely charmed her,' Anyo laughed.

'Happy to hear that. Romantic's not what I would have called it but all right.'

'No?' Anyo seemed surprised. 'What would you call it?'

'Pragmatic. Why wouldn't I ask for you in the one moment the King can't refuse me? It's just common sense.'

Anyo laughed then, the sound almost as lovely as before again, and looked at Turok in a way that suggested Turok had missed something obvious. But then Anyo put his hands around Turok's face and drew him down for a deep kiss, and Turok didn't really care about the rest.

Another week later, and for the first time Turok asked himself whether this was really a good idea.

'So, what do you think?' Vena asked excitedly, as she, Anyo and Turok beheld the outfit Turok was meant to wear at the ceremony.

It was still on a dummy, and it would stay there if Turok had anything to say about it.

He looked down at her mutely, then at Anyo, both of whom looked very pleased.

Turok had no idea what to say. In his opinion, the outfit's appearance spoke for itself, but if seeing it wasn't enough, then no words to describe it could be.

'I just...' he finally tried helplessly. 'I thought this ceremony was supposed to be my reward, not a punishment.'

Vena giggled. 'You're so silly! You'll look so handsome in it.'

Anyo was failing badly at hiding his own laughter. 'Just give it a try, Turok.'

Turok glanced at Ilja, sitting next to the window. She was almost always present but rarely said a word, lost in her own thoughts whilst embroidering the sheets she wished to give them for their new, shared bed. She was almost finished and Turok had to admit they looked lovely, but right now that was no help to him as Ilja didn't acknowledge anything was happening.

He sighed and looked back at the dummy. 'Where's yours?' he asked Anyo.

'They haven't finished it yet. Yours is more simple.'

'It's - what? Oh gods.'

'Just try it on, Turok,' Anyo smiled.

Turok gave in, but didn't even come out from behind the changing screen to decide he'd had it. He changed back before grabbing the outfit and tossing it on to the nearest surface.

'All right, that's it. This fucking goes, this too, one of these is more than enough, and I don't care how they do it but this is off the table. Do all of this and I'll still hate the fucking thing but at least I'll agree to wear it for this stupid ceremony.'

The room fell silent. Anyo was looking at him with an aghast expression, and Turok suddenly realised he'd cursed (twice) in front of his little sister. Vena said nothing, just blinking at him, and even Ilja had raised her head, looking at them with a worried frown.

Then Vena abruptly burst into laughter. 'Oh goodness! I've never met someone so fussy about what they wear. Anyo, I think it'd have been less troublesome if you were marrying a girl!'

 _That_ was the last straw. Turok lunged at Vena, and she tried to ran away with a shriek but he was faster. He grabbed her around the middle and swang her around, tickling her mercilessly as he did so.

'All right, you little witch, I've had it with you. I've just about  _had_ it,' he growled. 'If I hear any such nonsense again, I'll  _eat_ you, and then I'll be forever rid of you. Do you get it?'

Vena squealed with laughter, trying to wiggle away, but Turok wouldn't let her until his point had been made.

She giggled and squirmed but eventually told him what he wanted to hear. 'Fine, fine! You're not a girl.'

'Good,' Turok huffed in satisfaction as he set her down. 'Now remember that.'

Giggling breathlessly, Vena fled to Ilja's side, who was smiling softly, and Anyo sighed wistfully.

'I wish I could make her take things back.'

'That's your problem. Now that we've re-established the pecking order, I expect that horror to be fixed and I don't want to see it again until it is. Anything else?'

Anyo rolled his eyes but the outfit was taken away and the next time Turok tried it on, the changes had actually been made.

'I still haven't seen yours,' Turok pointed out, beckoning Anyo over to sit in his lap. He loved holding the boy like this. They were finally alone for once in Turok's quarters, Vena and Ilja busy with the fitting of Vena's dress.

Anyo smiled as he obeyed, letting Turok tuck him against his chest comfortably. 'I'd like to keep it a surprise. Normally yours should be, too, but I know you don't really care and, well, someone had to persuade you to wear it.'

'Good call,' Turok grudgingly admitted. Only for Anyo was he wearing that nightmare.

'You know, if you become captain of the city guard, you won't ever have to worry about outfits again. You'll always be allowed to wear the uniform, no matter the occasion. What did you think of Mowan's formal wear? It's quite fetching, isn't it?'

Turok paused. That was a hefty argument. He actually wouldn't mind wearing the uniform he'd seen on the city guards. Even Cezian's, whilst a little overdone, had still looked fine.

'Huh. Really?'

'Yes.'

'Any chance I could... get that for the ceremony?'

'No,' Anyo laughed. 'That's too late now. But, you know, afterwards.'

It was a very tempting thought. Turok would never have to argue about stupid  _clothes_ , of all things, again.

'You know what, I'll actually think about it now.'

'It would be great. Just imagine it - a Taran soldier riding a Uzan horse guarding a Behan city. I don't think there'd be anything quite like it,' Anyo chuckled.

'The best of all three, huh? Taran man, Uzan horse, Behan city. No actually, I take that back. Your cities look like shit. But the content is the fucking best,' Turok growled, grabbing Anyo's waist to push him down on to the bench and rolling on top of him. There were still some yellowish blemishes beneath Anyo's chin but he no longer wore a scarf, and Turok relished in it as he kissed and licked at that perfect neck. 'You know what, maybe I'll take that job. Anything that produced something this pretty is worth protecting.'

He parted Anyo's legs and ground his crotch against the boy's, growling when Anyo moaned.

'Turok -'

'How long are you gonna keep this up? You've not granted me anything more than a kiss in weeks, and you only fucking dare that because there are guards everywhere and I can't take you to my room. You're such a tease, you know that? Gods, you'll pay for that.'

He bent down for a searing kiss, tonguing into Anyo's wonderful mouth in an obsessive, lewd way, and groaned when he felt the boy hardening as well.

Yet  _still_ Anyo slapped his wandering hands away. 'Turok,' he panted. 'Just three more days -'

'Yeah but I want you  _now_. After all the shit you've put me through. Seriously,' Turok snorted, disbelief overriding arousal for a brief moment. 'All of this just because I wanted to fuck one pretty slave boy.'

Anyo giggled with a blush, biting his reddened bottom lip before giving Turok a shy smile. 'Well, I hope it'll be worth it.'

Turok remembered how Anyo had felt around his fingers, so hot and tight, moaning and rocking back against him and begging for more, and his dick hardened to the point of pain.

'It fucking will be,' he said roughly, dragging his thumb over Anyo's full bottom lip, mind crazed as he thought of all the things he'd have the boy do with that mouth. 'I'll make you regret not giving in to me sooner. You'll want my cock every night and you'll fucking beg me for it because you'll know you were made for it.'

Anyo's blush deepened and he drew in a shuddering breath, staring wide-eyed up at Turok, and Turok just about lost it, diving in for another deep, borderline obscene kiss as he pressed the boy down with his body.

When they parted, Turok felt every pant shaking Anyo's lithe body beneath him.

'Turok, just - just three more days,' Anyo protested, his smooth voice a little roughened as he tried pushing at Turok's chest.

'Fuck, do you know how  _long_ three days are with a hard dick?' Turok grunted. 'And all I can think of is when I'll finally get to have you, and you'll have to take whatever I give you because you're fucking  _mine_.'

Anyo whined when Turok reached down to palm at his erection, rocking back against him and clutching his shoulders. For a moment it seemed Turok had won, but then Anyo shook his head and tried pushing him away again.

'No. It's just three days, Turok. Come, we can do it without rutting like this on the palace's furniture.'

Turok looked down at him, weighing his options, and then grudgingly relented. 'All right. But remember, stopping this was your choice. Don't complain to me when I'll have you make amends to me later.'

Anyo blushed. 'You're exaggerating. Just try to think of something else. Surely there are other things on your mind?'

Turok considered that. 'Sometimes I think about food.'

Anyo looked expectantly up at him, and Turok looked back. The boy burst into laughter. 'Lying together and food? That's it?'

'The only two things that matter, yeah.'

'You're so silly,' Anyo laughed, before Turok had had enough and swallowed his mouth in a kiss again.

The three days felt like three eternities, but finally, at last, the day of the ceremony came.

If Turok were completely honest, it was in fact nice to have proper celebrations, instead of the lust-driven, rushed scenario he'd initially wanted. He didn't quite understand why, but overtly and unambiguously proclaiming Anyo as his in a fanfare was actually  _satisfying_.

And, of course, Anyo looked so happy throughout it was simply enchanting. He was utterly lovely, even with the frill on his sleeves, the flowers embroidered on his clothes and the white roses woven around his circlet. They had tried forcing such a floral arrangement on Turok as well, but he'd drawn the line there and in the end they'd agreed to just let him have the circlet. On Anyo, however, it fit perfectly.

They had the ceremony in the Heart's main temple, a colossal building that seemed to creak beneath the weight of its ornaments, and Turok said yes to whatever the priestess read out. He didn't really listen, too focused on devouring Anyo with his eyes, and the boy blushed under his gaze whilst doing his best to politely focus on the performing priestess.

She didn't seem to mind or notice, happy to then send them on their way to the cheers of the guests.

Elina had set up the banquet in the palace, and amongst the mountains of flowers spread all over the tables, the servants had somehow managed to find enough space for so many dishes Turok couldn't count them all. The sheer size of the party was almost too much, but a quick glance at Anyo, radiant at his side, reminded him why he put up with it.

And once he was in his seat and left alone to eat, it was all right. Musicians played and performers delighted the guests, though quite honestly, Turok only had eyes for Anyo. He was just so gorgeous Turok couldn't believe it.

And he was  _his_.

On Anyo's other side, Ilja smiled with watery eyes whilst Vena beamed, dashing between the dance floor and the pastries.

During the course of the evening, a long line of strangers came to congratulate them, none of which Turok knew but Anyo seemed to recognise the vast majority of them. Turok let the boy talk whilst he just smiled and nodded and snagged another piece of cake. It looked ugly as all hell but tasted divine.

He also met the fabled Kayen, who came to congratulate them in his armour and with the most contagious smile. Kayen was a nice fellow though they'd barely exchanged a few sentences before Mowan materialised behind him.

'Should you be here, Kayen?'

'Yes, absolutely. I have to congratulate my friend and my new captain.' Turok didn't have time to amend that statement before Kayen's gaze slid to Anyo's left. 'Hey, Vena, is it?'

She nodded with a blush that was too deep to be just from dancing.

'Congratulations on your new brother,' Kayen grinned. 'And I heard you got a new horse as well, a beautiful mare from Uz. I heard they're lovely, you're really lucky.'

Vena beamed. 'Thank you, but she's Turok's, not ours.'

'Well, maybe she was, but what's Turok's is Anyo's now, isn't it? And what's Anyo's is yours, that's how big brothers work, don't they, Mowan?'

'Get back to your post, Kayen,' Mowan simply replied whilst Vena giggled.

'Come visit us and try her out,' Turok offered, and after Kayen had left with an enthusiastic agreement, Vena glowed with delight.

'You are the  _best_ , Turok,' she said, hugging him before disappearing into the crowd again.

'Why is my sister nicer to you than to me?' Anyo asked amusedly.

'Because I have shit she wants. Once she'll get used to having it anyway, she'll be as horrible to me as she is to you. Supposedly.'

'Oh, I'll let you decide that. You know, she's the one who insisted upon trying to make you wear flowers like these, too,' Anyo grinned, pointing at his rose-adorned circlet.

'What? The little  _witch_.'

'I told you,' Anyo laughed, reaching up to tug a rose out of his circlet. 'But I wish I'd have persuaded you to wear at least  _one_. It's tradition, you know.'

Anyo's cheeks were slightly flushed from the wine, and Turok didn't think he could look any more tempting, but then he tucked the rose into one of Turok's decorative buttons and gave him an adorable smile.

'There, now you have one, too.'

_Enough._

'Anyone else you want to talk to, sweetheart?'

'Oh, no, I think we've seen them all now. Why?'

'Good. Say goodnight to your mother and sister, we're leaving.'

'Already?'

'Late enough. Now go.'

Anyo obeyed, and after they'd taken their leave from his family and Elina and the King, Turok grabbed Anyo's hand and pulled him along to their new suite.

'I can walk, you know,' Anyo laughed, though he made no move to tug his hand back. 'Or are you this much in a hurry? You do know we have all night.'

The brat  _knew_ , of course, in what kind of hurry Turok was, but Turok felt he had to make something clear.

He stopped and with one firm move, pulled Anyo to his chest, crushing him against him before planting an aggressive kiss on to his mouth.

'Don't worry,' he growled huskily. 'You'll get the whole night, sweetheart. I'm in a hurry to get you in that bed, that's true, but once you're there, I'll take my sweet fucking time. First you'll scream for my cock, then you'll beg me to stop, and once you're completely hoarse and can't even cry any more, maybe I'll consider giving you a rest.'

Anyo stared up at him with wide eyes, looking speechless and a little nervous, and Turok could barely contain himself until they were in their room.

He slammed the door closed and pinned Anyo against it, raising him to grind his erection against the boy's arse whilst hungrily claiming his mouth. Anyo kissed back, stroking his fingers through Turok's hair in that way that drove him both wild and softened the worst in him. Turok didn't stop until Anyo whimpered for air and then released him, staring at his panting, flushed face.

Anyo bit his lip, fingers twitching in Turok's hair, and Turok chuckled huskily. 'Nervous?'

'A bit,' Anyo admitted. 'Well, a lot.'

'Good. You should be. The things I'll do to you, sweetheart... And you'll fucking love them all. I'll make sure you won't stop begging for more until you can't take it any more. Fuck, I'll take such good care of you, you'll never want to get off my dick.'

Turok leant down to nibble at Anyo's swollen bottom lip before releasing him and stepping back.

'Strip.'

Anyo bit his lip again, tugging at his sleeve before shooting Turok a shy look. 'Aren't you going to do it?'

Gods, he was so sweet Turok could barely stand it. 'If I do it, sweetheart, I'll ruin them,' he warned darkly.

Anyo raised a hand to begin taking off the roses around his circlet, and Turok growled.

'Leave that.'

'But I can't take off my tunic if -'

'Fuck that stupid thing,' Turok snarled in lust, and pinned Anyo back against the door again to grab the front of his tunic. Without care he ripped at the buttons around the collar and then tugged the lot off in one move, taking Anyo's underwear with it as well.

Anyo's hair was a little dishevelled, but the pretty crown of flowers and circlet were still intact. The boy stared up at him with wide eyes, his lovely mouth slightly open.

Turok tugged at his waistband. 'Get out off that.'

Anyo managed his shoes before Turok failed to keep his hands to himself again, pulling down Anyo's breeches and loincloth impatiently whilst raining kisses and little nips on to his neck and shoulders. The boy sighed appreciatively and he was hard by the time Turok finished undressing him.

Turok stepped back to hold Anyo at arm's length, staring him up and down and reminding himself there was no need to hurry, this was completely  _his_ and he could enjoy it at will.

Anyo flushed under his scrutiny and timidly reached out to begin working on Turok's front row buttons. His fingers were trembling a bit and he was slow, blushing throughout.

Turok was impatient, but this was the first time Anyo undressed him, so he kept still and let the boy work at his own rhythm. He eventually kicked out of his boots whilst Anyo fumbled with his waistband, and he saw the boy swallow nervously when his hard cock was finally revealed. Anyo brushed shy fingers against it and Turok got rid of his breeches to grab Anyo's hips, pressing their bodies together and kissing him deeply.

So many fucking things he wanted to do to this boy, Turok almost didn't know where to start.

He picked Anyo up, wrapping his legs around him, and sat down on the bed with the boy in his lap, rearranging him so Anyo's knees were on the bedding on either side of him, his arse rubbing enticingly against Turok's cock. For a while Turok simply rocked Anyo against him like this, kissing and swallowing his little whines, whilst Anyo's erection rubbed against Turok's hard stomach, streaking it with precome.

Eventually Anyo let out a needy whimper, his hands tightening on Turok's shoulders. Turok broke their kiss to look at him, his flushed cheekbones and panting mouth.

'Get that,' he said, nodding at a little jar on their nightstand.

Anyo blushed, no doubt thinking about whomever had put it there, but he reached back and grabbed it before holding it out towards Turok with the sweetest, most expectant of looks.

Turok grinned wolfishly. 'That's for you, sweetheart. Prepare yourself for me.'

Anyo's blush deepened and his hand shook a little. 'But... you do it better,' he pleaded.

'So I've heard,' Turok replied roughly, kissing Anyo's pouting mouth. 'But it's the fucking hottest thing to watch you. So go on.'

Anyo bit his lip but he obeyed, unscrewing the lid to dip a finger into the grease before nervously reaching back. Turok grabbed his arse cheeks, his fingers brushing Anyo's rim, and spread them wide.

'Go on,' he encouraged, staring hungrily at Anyo's face, and still flushing deeply, Anyo finally touched his finger to his hole. He hesitated another short moment, then pushed in, letting out a little moan as he did so.

'Look at me,' Turok ordered gruffly, and Anyo did, whimpering in embarrassment and arousal. He began moving his hand and his eyes closed, but Turok tightened his grip in warning and they opened again, wide and blue and unbelievably pretty.

Anyo's face was crimson, but he obediently maintained eye contact whilst he fingered himself, drawing out little sighs that turned into whimpers. Turok dug his finger pads into his rim and Anyo moaned, clenching down on his finger. Turok leant forward, licking and nibbling at his nipples and Anyo moaned again, beginning to finger himself in earnest as Turok teased and sucked at his chest. Anyo's free hand was gripping Turok's shoulder whilst he rocked, trying to get his finger deeper and more friction on his dick against Turok's stomach.

Turok loved it. If he hadn't wanted to come as well, he'd keep Anyo like this the whole night.

Anyo broke first. 'Turok,' he whined needily. 'Please.'

'Want more, sweetheart?'

'Yes. Please. You know I c-can't myself. Please. You have to - you have to do it.'

'I don't, sweetheart. You don't have to come to prepare yourself for my cock. Just keep opening up that little hole for me, get it ready and loose. You're not coming on my fingers tonight, sweetheart. You'll come from my cock and nothing else.'

Anyo whined, rocking desperately back against his own hand, and Turok felt him insert a second finger, stretching his rim and brushing against Turok's hold on his arse. Anyo's thighs began to shake, struggling to support his weight as his pleasure mounted, and his fingernails dug into Turok's shoulder.

He let out a desperate little cry of arousal, begging Turok with his eyes, and Turok tugged at Anyo's bottom lip with his teeth before growling.

'You should see yourself, sweetheart. You're the best fucking thing. Look down and see what you do to me.'

Anyo lowered his eyes, and gave a needy little moan when he saw Turok's dick, hard and reddened and leaking precome.

' _Please_ ,' he begged.

'Want that, sweetheart?'

Anyo shivered, a frightened expression on his face, but he couldn't tear his eyes away and he nodded.

'Good,' Turok said roughly. 'Remove your fingers.'

Anyo did, his hand coming to rest on Turok's other shoulder, and his breath hitched nervously when he looked up at Turok's face.

It was so tempting to simply drop him on to Turok's cock, burrow himself deep in that tight heat as he'd fantasised since first seeing the boy, but he knew he wouldn't last long if he did so. Instead, he'd find release with something he'd wanted just as long and he'd be able to draw it out when he was finally fucking the boy.

Turok let go of Anyo's arse, making sure the boy was able to hold himself up, and rested his hands on Anyo's thighs instead, giving him a little push.

'On your knees, sweetheart.'

Anyo blinked in confusion, but after Turok had given him another little push, he obeyed and dropped off Turok's lap to kneel on the floor between his legs.

He was directly in front of Turok's erect cock, and he inhaled sharply, looking up at Turok with wide eyes.

Turok couldn't help a predatory grin. 'You want it? Show me.'

For a moment Anyo just stared at him, then he blushed furiously and bit his lip. 'I - I...'

'Shh. You'll do great, don't worry. You always do. Just open your mouth and start taking it in slowly. Show me how much you want it, and I'll give you what you need.'

Anyo hesitated, his eyes darting between Turok's face and his dick, then he drew in a deep breath and leant forward, slowly opening his mouth.

He took the tip in and closed his mouth, lips wrapping perfectly around Turok's cock, and  _fuck_.

'Use your hands and tongue, sweetheart,' Turok said huskily when Anyo seemed a bit lost. 'Suck on it.'

Anyo wrapped both hands around Turok's shaft, his mouth too small to take much more than the head, and gave a shy suck.

 _Fucking hell._ The sight and feel of Anyo's hot, willing mouth on him, hands squeezing the shaft whilst he licked at the tip, was almost too much. Turok had to fight not to come on the spot, wanting to enjoy this as long as possible.

'Shit, sweetheart,' he groaned, when Anyo tried taking a bit more into his mouth. 'You're the best fucking thing I've ever had.'

Anyo blushed, but he seemed encouraged, sucking harder and trying to stroke Turok's cock in the way Turok had shown him.

He was very clearly inexperienced and didn't quite know how to best use his tongue or hands, but Turok didn't truly notice any of that. The mere sight of the boy, looking shyly up at him with his pretty blue eyes in his gorgeous face, full, swollen lips working around his cock, naked except for the flowers in his golden hair and his hard dick leaking precome all over himself whilst he eagerly tried to please Turok, all that made it the best experience Turok had ever had.

He wanted to grab Anyo's hair, pull him further on to his cock and come down his throat, but he just about resisted the urge. This was Anyo's first time, and if Turok wanted it again, he best not fuck Anyo's face like a mindless brute.

It was something he was sure the boy would enjoy eventually, but not right now.

Anyo sucked harder, tonguing the slit as if he wanted to drain every drop of precome out of Turok, and Turok's hands clenched in the bed sheets as he grunted.

'Sweetheart, if you keep that up -'

Anyo hummed needily, squeezing Turok's cock harder even as he suddenly took in more, the tip of Turok's dick hitting the back of his throat.

Turok lost control, grabbing Anyo's hair as he came down Anyo's throat. He felt the boy choke and had just enough mind left to let go of his hair, and Anyo jerked back, panting harshly whilst the last spurt of come hit his chin.

'Fuck. You all right?'

Anyo nodded, catching his breath and wiping at his chin even as he gave Turok an embarrassed smile. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin it -'

'It was fucking  _perfect_ ,' Turok growled, pulling Anyo up into his lap to kiss him deeply. Anyo squeaked in surprise but kissed back, letting Turok lick into that perfect mouth.

He smiled shyly when Turok released him. 'So you liked it, then?'

'Fucking  _loved_ it. You keep that up, sweetheart, I won't know what hit me,' Turok said roughly, smoothing his hand through Anyo's hair, trying to undo the damage he'd done with his grabbing.

He didn't quite succeed, but Anyo blushed with a smile, and with one, two quick movements of his agile hands had put everything back in place.

'I'm glad,' Anyo said, with that sweet smile Turok couldn't get enough of. 'It was incredible when you did it for me. I wanted it to be good for you, too.'

Turok rolled Anyo on to his back on the mattress, looming over him to cradle his head for a fierce kiss.

'Fucking  _perfect_ ,' he repeated, before grinding his crotch down and making Anyo moan.

The boy was as hard as ever and he whined, rocking back against Turok with fervour.

'Turok,  _please_.'

'What do you want?' Turok asked, pinning Anyo's hips down to prevent him from getting friction against Turok's body. 'Say it.'

'You, please!'

'Do you, now?' Turok teased, unable to resist. 'And what, exactly?'

Anyo stared up at him, wide-eyed and unsure. 'Y-you know.'

'Make it convincing, sweetheart.'

Anyo gave a confused, desperate little noise, but he suddenly wrapped his legs around Turok's waist, trying to pull him closer, tangled his fingers in Turok's hair and looked up at him with the most irresistible, pleading eyes.

'Please, I don't know what you want to hear, but please, I want you, I want you so much, do whatever you want but please, make me yours.'

Maybe somewhere, there was a man strong enough to resist that request, but Turok wasn't him. This was every fantasy he'd ever had about Anyo coming to life.

He claimed Anyo's mouth again, swallowing his pleading, wanton whimpers, and reached down between his spread legs to insert a finger into his hole.

Anyo sighed in pleasure, moving back against his hand.

'You already are mine,' Turok said huskily. 'You were mine the moment you fucking walked in and I knew I had to have you. The only difference now, sweetheart, is that you're finally acting like it.'

Anyo's entrance was greased and pliant, taking two, then three of Turok's fingers without difficulty, though the boy made frustrated noises all throughout. He knew Turok was avoiding his sweet spot on purpose, but that only made Turok grin.

'Don't get bratty, sweetheart. You'll get it now.'

Turok greased up his cock, fully erect again and more than ready, then grabbed hold of Anyo's hips and slowly pressed in.

Anyo's breath hitched, staring up at Turok with wide eyes when he felt the first nudge of pressure against his hole. Slowly Turok pushed the tip in, feeling the boy's rim open then close around it, and he had to pause before he lost all control. Beneath him, Anyo's features had tightened in pain, and careful not to jostle him, Turok leant down to nose at his temple.

'Relax,' he said in a strained voice, fighting his basest urge to pound into Anyo's irresistible, tight heat. 'Breathe in slowly and relax. It'll feel better soon.'

He felt Anyo draw in a shuddering breath, then release it, and repeat the motion until finally, Anyo gave a small nod.

'All right,' he said softly, voice a little unsteady.

Turok pushed in further, and again felt Anyo clench down on him after an inch. Once more he waited before continuing, slowly inserting inch after inch into the boy. He didn't know how he kept it together during the long, tortuous process, but Anyo's pained noises were just enough to freeze him still until the boy was ready to continue.

He distracted himself by peppering Anyo's face and neck with kisses, sucking little marks on to his flawless skin.

'You're doing great, sweetheart. So fucking great. You feel incredible around my cock, fucking indescribable.'

Anyo whined when Turok gave him another inch. 'Please tell me there isn't much more.'

'Don't worry sweetheart, everything will fit.'

Turok was about two-thirds in when Anyo abruptly arched against him, clenching on his cock and letting out a high-pitched, breathless moan.

'Oh gods,  _Turok_!'

 _Fuck._ 'Sweetheart, don't move,' Turok warned, his self-restraint hanging by a thread. 'Don't move, or I'll hurt you.'

Anyo didn't seem to hear him. 'Turok, please!' he panted. 'Please, gods, more!'

His legs around Turok's waist brusquely tightened and he rocked back against Turok even as Turok pushed forward, and in the next moment, Turok was completely inside the boy.

It was hot and snug and the most perfect fit Turok had ever experienced, and in a searing spike of lust he bit down into Anyo's neck, growling as he tightened his grip on Anyo's hips to finally fuck what was his.

Then he registered Anyo's sobs of pain, and though he couldn't loosen his grip on the boy's hips nor move without losing all control, he released the skin between his teeth.

'Anyo,' he rasped. 'Shh. It's over. Relax. You've done it. It's all right, sweetheart. I've got you. It's all right.'

Anyo didn't reply at once, his breathing harsh and unsteady as he shook beneath Turok with closed eyes, then to Turok's surprise he rolled his hips.

The sound he made was both the breathiest, most wanton moan Turok had ever heard, and laced with pain.

'Turok, please,' he begged, looking up at him with watery, desperate eyes. 'It hurts but you're  _there_ and please, I need more.'

He clenched down on Turok's cock, making him hiss, and tried rocking his hips again, the movement so seductive a whore couldn't have done it better.

That was it for Turok's control. He pulled out to the tip then pushed back in with one thrust, setting a deep, hard pace. Anyo arched against him, gripping Turok's shoulders and legs tight around his waist as he moved back, moaning and writhing with the only words he seemed able to muster being "please" and "more".

It was fucking paradise and a half. Turok leant closer, growling into Anyo's ear.

'Say my name, sweetheart.'

'Turok,' Anyo moaned obediently, and repeated it, driving Turok insane with lust.

Then Anyo abruptly stiffened beneath him, crying out Turok's name in one long, throaty moan, and clenched down hard on his cock as he came.

Turok fucked him through it, not relenting in his rhythm, and Anyo whined as his sweet spot was hit mercilessly.

'Turok, please, wait, it's too much -'

'I'll decide that, sweetheart,' Turok replied, grabbing Anyo's wrists to pin them down on the mattress, and purposefully angling his strokes to fuck hard against Anyo's sweet spot.

Anyo made a noise of protest but he couldn't escape, and could only cry out when Turok continued fucking him, deep and fast. He whimpered and pleaded at first, sobbing it was too much, but before long his dick was hardening again and he began moving back eagerly against Turok's thrusts.

Turok wanted to do this forever, draw out moans and pleas with long, hard strokes, feel Anyo hot and tight around him, and look down into Anyo's lovely face and know this boy was  _his_.

He leant down, biting yet another mark into Anyo's smooth flesh, and the boy squeezed him harder with a whine.

'Who do you belong to, sweetheart?' Turok hissed roughly.

'You!' Anyo panted, so sweet and obedient.

'Whose cock is going to make you come?'

'Yours, please!'

'I'll keep fucking you afterwards,' Turok warned. 'I don't care how much you beg me to stop, I'll keep fucking you the whole night until I come in you.'

He probably wouldn't last the whole night, because everything was too fucking  _good_ to allow him to hold out that long, but Anyo responded beautifully.

'Please,' he moaned. 'Please, I'm yours, I want you to - inside me, please, make me - make me come.'

Anyo might have wanted to say more, but Turok swallowed it in a crushing, possessive kiss. He released one of Anyo's wrists to take hold of the boy's untouched erection, squeezing it tightly. Anyo's hand flew straight to Turok's hair, tangling his fingers in it whilst he submitted to the kiss, letting out wanton little noises into Turok's mouth.

Turok stroked the boy's dick, thumbing the head as he fucked hard into Anyo's sweet spot, and with a shudder and the most delicious cry, Anyo came again, tightening unbearably around Turok's cock.

'I'm yours,' he panted breathlessly into their kiss at the same time, and without warning that hurled Turok over the edge.

He snarled into their kiss as he came, pumping his hips a few last times before he stilled.

Fuck, he'd never felt this good. Turok released Anyo's mouth, looking down into his panting, satisfied face, and was loathe to pull out so soon. Instead he pulled Anyo tight against him, earning a little whine when his softening dick brushed against the boy's sweet spot, and rolled on to his side, keeping them joined.

Anyo laid his head against Turok's chest, crushing some of the flowers still tangled in his hair, but neither cared.

'That was amazing,' Anyo said softly, and Turok heard the smile in his voice. 'I knew it would be but I had no idea it would be this good.'

Turok's ego swelled to previously unknown proportions. 'Good,' he rumbled, deposing a kiss on to that pretty, golden head. 'Because that's all you'll be doing for the next week.'

'What?' Anyo chuckled.

'You heard me. You're not leaving this room until next week.'

'Come on,' Anyo laughed softly. 'We have to eat and everything.'

'Yeah, I know. I made arrangements. They'll drop everything we might need in the next room, and no one expects us to show ourselves any time soon.'

'What?' Anyo said, moving his head back to look up at Turok with wide eyes. 'You asked them to - and told them - oh  _gods_ , they'll think we're deviants, or - or -'

Turok couldn't help laughing. 'They'll think we're on our honeymoon, that's all. Do you think anyone expected anything else?'

'Oh  _gods_ ,' Anyo whimpered, blushing furiously. 'I can't - we should at least go down to eat, or  _anything_ -'

'No,' Turok growled, tightening his hold. 'Enough. You're staying in this bed if I have to tie you here. Besides, sweetheart, you don't honestly think anyone assumes this was your idea? Let their opinion be my problem, if they have any. The only thing you have to worry about for the next days is keeping that hole oiled and ready for me, and spread your legs when I tell you to.'

He gave a shallow thrust into Anyo to underline his words, feeling his dick hardening again, and Anyo shivered with a whimper.

'T-Turok,' he protested feebly. 'I'm not spending a week on my back!'

'I agree,' Turok said huskily, raising Anyo's leg to get a better angle as he continued giving little thrusts into the boy, enjoying the sensation of hardening inside his tight heat. 'I'll make sure that won't happen. I'll fuck you from behind, up against the wall, show you how to ride my cock, and of course you'll spend a lot of time on your knees sucking me off, as well.'

Anyo stared up at him, wide-eyed, red-faced and speechless.

Gods, he drove Turok insane. Turok was completely hard again by now but kept his thrusts shallow and suddenly Anyo gripped his arms and arched his back with a high-pitched whine.

'Turok, please, I need a break.'

'All right.'

Anyo looked relieved for a split moment, until Turok shoved himself completely back in and then stilled, gripping Anyo's hips to prevent him from moving away.

Anyo let out a broken moan, Turok's cock relentlessly pressing down on his sweet spot, and tried wriggling away but only made it worse for himself.

'Turok!' he cried out. 'You're not playing fair! Oh  _gods_ , you - you...'

He sobbed and squirmed, over-stimulated and desperate, and Turok bent his head to kiss him fiercely.

'Want more now?' he said against Anyo's trembling lips.

'You - you - you  _prick_!' Anyo moaned. 'Please, I can't, I have to - I have to -  _move_.'

'All right,' Turok agreed, then tightened his hold on Anyo's hips to roll on to his back, settling Anyo on top.

The boy moaned at the change in position and looked down at Turok with bewildered, needy eyes.

'Move,' Turok grinned wolfishly, and raised Anyo up by his hips until just the head remained inside, before impaling the boy again in one swift move.

Anyo  _screamed_ , his fingernails digging into Turok's stomach, but before Turok could wonder whether he hadn't pushed it too far, the boy raised himself up and then rocked down, beginning to fuck himself on Turok's cock with wanton little moans.

What a sight. Anyo rolled his hips, head thrown back and crying out breathlessly, his golden hair still full of flowers, his stomach covered in his own come and his hard dick leaking on to Turok, lost in pleasure as he rode Turok's cock. One of these days, Turok would bind the boy's dick and then make him ride him, keeping him on edge the whole night until Turok was sated and took Anyo in his mouth as a reward.

Completely oblivious to Turok's musings, Anyo moaned needily even as his thighs began to shake, too weak from their previous exertions to keep up his rhythm. Turok let him struggle a bit, then Anyo looked at him with big, desperate eyes.

'Please, Turok,' he whined, clenching enticingly down on him.

Such a treasure. Turok finally decided to stop being a dick.

He firmly grabbed Anyo's hips and rolled them back over, then reached down to take Anyo in his hand. He didn't try to draw it out this time, and when Anyo came after a few deep, hard thrusts, Turok came as well.

He released Anyo's softening dick to brace himself on either sides of the boy's head, panting harshly as he looked down at him.

Anyo stared back at him with his beautiful eyes, then he smiled sweetly and reached up to brush Turok's sweaty hair back from his forehead.

'You're a prick,' he said affectionately.

'You're fucking mine,' Turok responded, burrowing his nose in Anyo's soft hair. He brushed his lips against the smooth skin of his pretty neck, inhaling Anyo's scent whilst the boy combed gentle fingers through his hair.

Fuck. Turok didn't know what to do with himself or the mess of happy emotions inside him. He'd just fucked Anyo senseless, come in him twice, and yet he still hadn't had enough, wanted to burrow himself in Anyo's sweet smell and bite into his soft skin and never let him go.

Anyo shifted beneath him, and Turok finally pushed himself up to pull out. The boy whined when his hole was suddenly empty, and Turok chuckled.

'Don't worry. I'll fill you up again soon enough.'

'Turok,' Anyo protested, whilst Turok grabbed a towel from the nightstand to wipe him clean. 'I won't be able to walk!'

'You don't need to walk, sweetheart. I'll bring you food and carry you to the bathroom. Anything else?'

Anyo blushed and gave Turok a look both fond and exasperated. 'You're just... impossible.'

'Nah. Considering how long I had to abstain, I'm thinking I'm being very reasonable,' Turok grinned, discarding the towel to settle back down and pull Anyo into his arms.

'Abstain?' Anyo repeated in disbelief. 'You groped me every chance you got!'

Turok didn't see the contradiction. 'Well, who wouldn't?'

'How is that abstaining?'

'I didn't fuck you, obviously.'

Anyo made a disbelieving noise then chuckled, drawing patterns on Turok's chest with his finger. 'Well, if you want to see it this way.'

He snuggled closer, tucking his head beneath Turok's chin and then fell silent, breathing steadily.

Turok tightened his hold, for some reason not tired yet. His mind was in disarray, but it was a happy, satisfied sort of jumble, and it gave him purpose instead of unnerving him.

There was so much to do after their honeymoon, and as much as Turok wanted to savour every moment of it, the prospect of what awaited them after was exciting as well. The house needed to be finished before winter, which it would hopefully be since the King's own carpenters and builders were working on it, and then it still needed to be furnished. He guessed Ilja would have most of the say, but he was suddenly eager to know how Anyo and his living quarters would look. Turok didn't give a shit, and would let Anyo do whatever he wanted, but he was elated at the idea it would be  _theirs_.

Of course, there was also everything else they would need, as almost all the possessions of Anyo's family had burnt in the fire. They'd probably buy most of it, but Turok wanted Anyo to have something  _he_ 'd provided for him.

Maybe a winter cloak? Turok was an efficient hunter, and the thought of Anyo wearing pelts he'd gotten himself filled him with the oddest, most content satisfaction.

'What are you thinking of?' Anyo suddenly asked sleepily.

'Huh? Oh, I was just wondering what fur you'd like for a winter cloak. I'll get them for you so it'll be ready on time.'

'Fur?' Anyo sounded surprised. 'Well, I usually wear lamb or rabbit.'

'Anything else?'

'I'll think about it,' Anyo said, smile audible. 'Thank you.'

'Good.'

'I didn't expect that,' Anyo giggled in reply. 'You, thinking about something other than lying together or food? I was told that's impossible.'

'Mhm, you're telling me. But to be honest, ever since meeting you, sometimes I don't recognise my own head any more.'

'Oh,' Anyo said, sounding unsure. 'I'm sorry, I -'

'Shh. Don't be sorry,' Turok responded, pressing a kiss on to Anyo's lovely head. 'I'm not.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One epilogue to go :) Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!


	15. Epilogue

Turok wasn't quite sure what he'd expected partnered life to be. Maybe as miserable as married life supposedly was, at least according to the drunkards he'd met in every tavern in every country. His own parents had certainly argued a lot, and Turok and his siblings had usually started the day by cleaning up whatever their parents had thrown at each other the evening before. Still, his mother had bitterly mourned his father's passing and that had been the moment Turok had thought it was lucky he found boys prettier than girls, because he'd be spared that kind of mess.

Clearly, the gods had had other plans.

Living with Anyo was really not that different from what he'd thought living with a wife would be, and Anyo laughed when Turok told him that, a week after the end of their honeymoon. They still lived in the royal suite for now and it had the best furniture, and after the day he'd had, Turok was not moving from his chair.

'Are you calling me girly?' Anyo laughed, gracefully dropping down on the armrest of Turok's chair. Turok would probably topple the whole thing over, Anyo included, if he tried that.

'No,' he replied, raising a hand to rest it on the small of Anyo's back. 'You're every inch the man I want. Sweet and soft and hard in all the right places.'

Anyo blushed and Turok felt Anyo's breath hitch when his hand slid down to his arse, and gods, he loved how Anyo reacted to him.

'Good,' Anyo replied a little breathlessly. 'Because if you'd wanted a wife, well, you went through the wrong ceremony.'

'Ah yes. Is it the clergy who came up with something this convoluted?'

'It was their compromise, yes.'

'Of course. Why make things easy when they can be difficult.'

'Maybe, but I'm not complaining,' Anyo chuckled. 'It helped a lot in softening the clergy towards those preferences. You know couples such as ours used to hide it from priests because it was considered disrespectful? Now they hide it because they don't want a priest breathing down their necks asking about when they intend to partner.'

'Seriously?' Turok laughed. 'I didn't notice anything of the sort.'

'You weren't here long enough before our engagement, that's all. But if you'd gone to the temple we always went, or one of the priestesses had seen you with me, you'd have noticed it. Especially the Head Priestess. From the time I was fifteen and it became obvious I wouldn't be looking for a wife, she's been very eager in helping me find a suitable partner.'

'What?'

'Yes, it was really quite nice of her. She had me called to her and said she knew of several men who would be delighted with me, and offered to arrange meetings with them.'

'Right,' Turok snorted. 'I bet none of them were rich fellows she hoped to get hefty donations out of, in exchange for getting a pretty young spouse.'

Anyo seemed shocked by his suggestion. 'You can't imply that! The Head Priestess wouldn't have thought like that. It's true they were... well, I suppose I would have led a very comfortable life, but that is to the Head Priestess' credit, isn't it?'

'Very comfortable, huh? Right. If there ever was a coincidence, I'm  _sure_ it's that one.'

'Don't say that,' Anyo admonished. 'The priests watch over us in the name of the gods. They have good motivations.'

'Yeah, sure. So that didn't work out, huh?'

'Well... My father was absolutely furious when he heard about it, though I'm not sure why. Maybe he thought like you. At any rate he told the Head Priestess he was perfectly capable of finding me a partner on his own, and to stop putting ideas into my head. It was quite scandalous, to be honest, but I suppose he was immune to scandals by that point. He died the following year though, and once the King had his mark put on me, priests left me alone. I assume they realised the palace would from now on decide whom to partner me with. Still, I don't think you're being fair to the Head Priestess. She's a very nice woman.'

'Really.'

'Yes. She reminded me each time I went to the temple not to lie with another man in sin and only partnerships are approved by the gods. She's right, you know. I know you might see it differently but she had the best intentions.'

'She's - what is wrong with you Behans,' Turok chuckled incredulously, the ridicule of the situation greater than his irritation. 'I've never met such moralising busybodies. By the gods, just leave people alone.'

Anyo's eyes were mischievous. 'Should I leave you alone, then?'

'Don't make me get you, sweetheart,' Turok just replied roughly, arousal flaring when he remembered how Anyo had made him chase him through their suite four days into their honeymoon. The boy had claimed he needed a break, and if Turok could just  _please_ do something other than sticking his dick in him, but hell, he'd been brought to heel quickly after Turok had gotten hold of him, eagerly moaning and rocking back against Turok's cock whilst getting fucked on their dining table.

Because clearly, if Anyo could still walk, let alone try to  _run_ , after four days of Turok fucking him, Turok wasn't doing it properly enough.

Turok would love a repeat of that. The chase made it all the more satisfying. Unfortunately, he was completely knackered and would be too tired by the time he caught Anyo to properly teach him a lesson.

Instead he shot Anyo a warning look, and the boy bit his lip before glancing down.

Then, before Turok had time to react, Anyo had slid off the armrest to kneel in front of him, tugging at the laces of Turok's breeches and his fingers brushing against the outline of Turok's visible erection.

'Fuck, sweetheart,' Turok groaned, when Anyo took his hard dick out.

The boy barely hesitated a moment before swallowing the tip in his mouth, sucking on the head and stimulating the rest with his soft, pretty hands. Anyo set a gentle rhythm at first, clearly intent on dragging this out, and as much as Turok would normally enjoy it, right now he wanted a proper suck so he could collapse into bed with Anyo in his arms and finally  _sleep_.

He tangled his fingers in Anyo's silky, golden waves and gave a firm tug, pushing more of his cock into Anyo's mouth. Anyo gave a muffled squeak of surprise but he understood, and set to take in as much of Turok's dick as he could before he sucked firmly, focusing on getting Turok off. He was getting better by the day, and his eagerness to please turned Turok on to no end. It wasn't long before he came, Anyo swallowing obediently before releasing his softening dick.

'Come here,' Turok said gruffly, pulling Anyo on to his lap to kiss him.

He then tucked the boy to his chest and leant back, closing his eyes and wondering how much his body would hurt the next day if he just slept like this.

He felt Anyo chuckle against his chest. 'You really are tired.'

'Are you surprised? I didn't come home last night. Barely sat down. Some dipshit tried to rob a merchant and we spent the whole night overhauling the entire district until we found him in one of the public shitters. Well, someone found him, anyway. Wasn't me. Probably best for him. Then today they made us go through the whole exercise drill. What's wrong with you people, honestly? How is that supposed to convince me to join the city guard, let alone become their captain?'

'Oh dear,' Anyo said, in that soft, sympathetic tone only he managed that made Turok think Anyo understood  _everything_. 'That must have been rough. Let's get you to bed. It'll all look better tomorrow.'

'There's no way I'm joining that pack of loons.'

'Aren't the guards up to your standards?'

'They are. If they weren't, I wouldn't have had the shitty day I did. I still won against each one,  _obviously_ , but fuck me.'

'Well, you should be glad,' Anyo said, and Turok heard his smile. 'Surely they're worthier opponents than, I don't know, hapless animals? Just think about that, you'll never be bored. Now come, you have to stand up. I can't make you and you need to go to bed.'

Turok didn't think much of what Anyo had said at first, but over the next days, he had to concede the boy had a point. It really was more challenging.

So when Anyo cajoled him again a few days later, and the enthusiastic young soldiers who had the morning shifts at the barracks pressed him, Turok let slip a yes.

Well, he'd thought he'd been prepared, but there was actually _more_ he hadn't anticipated.

When he'd agreed, he'd said yes to training, fighting, ordering others around and dressing like someone with half an eye. He hadn't realised he'd also said yes to an ungodly amount of paperwork, from reports to finances. Fortunately he had an assistant, a nice, diligent middle-aged bookkeeper who understood maths and read like Turok just didn't, and had patience for his ignorance. He was getting there, she told him, and Turok guessed he was, but it was a boring process.

He was surprised, however, by how much he liked the rest after the initially horrible test-run. He was quite decent at organising once he understood how it worked, and the men were a solid bunch. He had their respect and the responsibility was actually something he enjoyed.

He also had a nice office overlooking the city, once Mowan had finished turning the old one into sawdust and the carpenters had rebuilt it.

Considering what ugly things they made, Behan carpenters were surprisingly efficient. They also finished Anyo's house on time and the following weeks were Ilja and her children picking the new furniture whilst Turok pretended to be busy with whatever so no one asked him impossible questions about style and colour. Turok only saw the house once everything was in place and their belongings moved in from the palace.

It was fine, he supposed. Somewhat different from its original design, but not too much. All in all it probably wouldn't have been what he'd have picked, but he could stand looking at it for a long time well enough. He even had his own little study, and he could tell Anyo had tried to find furniture he might like. The padded bench he was currently sitting on was a bit of a miss, garishly purple and yellow, but Turok couldn't say he honestly cared about any of it.

Anyo was in this house, with him, and that made it the best house. There was just something so inherently charming about the boy's presence it made everything else inconsequential. Turok loved watching him in  _their_  shared space, doing the most menial things - brushing his hair before going to bed, straightening the buttons of Turok's uniform in the morning, and finding him sleeping on Turok's side of the bed when Turok had to stay out late.

Turok had had no idea there could be  _satisfaction_ in such tiny things, but so there was. It made him want to drop the last boring report he had to get through so he could join Anyo and his family (well,  _their_ family as Anyo insisted on calling it now) in the next room, where judging by Vena's laughter, they were having a grand time.

Anyo seemed to agree, and Turok hadn't made any progress on the report when the boy invited himself in, joining Turok on his bench. He sat down next to Turok then cuddled up to him before settling against him with a content, satisfied little sigh that suggested he would not want to be anywhere else.

It made Turok happy in the most ridiculous way, but for a few days now, he thought he'd finally understood why.

'You should join us,' Anyo said before Turok could open his mouth. 'I know this must be riveting but Vena wants a new playmate. She's already beaten Mother and I.'

'I'm like the easiest victory possible. Surely there's no fun in that?'

Anyo chuckled. 'Not according to Vena. Come, before Mother goes to bed.'

'All right.'

Turok lost, because of course he did, then Ilja retired and sent Vena to bed as well. Once they were alone, Anyo snuggled up to him once more, comfortable in front of the fireplace, and Turok had that  _urge_ to tell him again.

'She's doing better than I expected,' Anyo began before he could. 'Maybe she'll... maybe she'll be fine.'

Perhaps Ilja would be. She was still fragile, in both mind and body, but since Anyo's partnering, she'd seemed to get better. She was really fond of Turok, at least, and loved having him in her house.  _You've made both my children so happy,_ she'd told him, a few weeks after their partnering.  _I haven't seen them smile and laugh so much since their father died. How can I not be happy too?_

Somehow Turok thought he was getting too much credit, but if it made her feel better, he wouldn't argue against it. The trees were completely barren now and the first frost had come the previous night, so he hoped Anyo was right.

'Yeah,' he answered. 'She might be tougher than you think.'

Winter however also meant he'd finally get to see Anyo in his new coat, made of the best rabbits Turok could catch with even a mink collar. The boy would look absolutely lovely and Turok couldn't wait. 

Well, to be fair Anyo was always lovely. Turok tightened his hold and leant down to kiss him, languidly tasting every inch of Anyo's mouth. Anyo melted with a sigh, and no matter how many times he submitted so eagerly, Turok couldn't get enough. He'd never get enough.

Anyo gave a little moan when their kiss turned passionate, Turok sucking on his tongue, and panted when they parted.

'Turok -  _no_. Not - you're just - !' Anyo protested, slapping at Turok's groping hands. 'We have a bed upstairs, we're not ruining the bench!'

'Didn't seem to mind when I fucked you on the palace's benches,' Turok growled, lust rising at the memory of the boy bent over the armrest for him, moaning and scrambling for purchase whilst Turok had mounted him and fucked him hard.

Anyo turned crimson. 'You - that was your idea! And you didn't even  _ask_ , you just did it!'

'Yeah, don't remember you complaining when you begged me to go harder.'

'It was so embarrassing trying to get the upholstery changed! I - gods, I didn't know what to say! I'm not explaining to my mother or Vena why the bench's disappeared, so you'll wait until we're upstairs.'

Quite frankly, Turok didn't want that conversation either, so he relented. 'All right,' he said, and too lazy to get up just yet, simply gave Anyo another deep kiss.

It was also nice to just sit there with the boy in his lap, feeling him breathe against him and nosing at his lovely hair.

Everything with Anyo was so nice nothing else could compare.

He gently tipped Anyo's chin up, looking down into his eyes. 'I love you,' Turok said, finally putting into words the cluster of emotions Anyo stirred in him.

Anyo looked up at him with the most radiant of smiles, so gorgeous in his happiness. 

'I know. But it's so nice to hear you say it.' He shifted, planting a kiss on to Turok's cheek. 'I love you, too.'

Four words that made everything right in Turok's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where we'll leave them to their happily ever after :) Thank you to everyone who's read, left kudos and/or a comment, it was great writing for you! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did <3  
> Cheers ~ Pippa


End file.
